Wonderment
by 9loveletters9
Summary: An emotionally reserved aristocrat who's taken by a commoner feels he can only divulge about himself to her when disguised. What happens if Belle discovers her mysterious cloaked customer she privately serves at the LeGume Tavern is none other that her Sonnet Project partner Adam? Will they ever find LOVE in each other in the midst of society, class, and friendship at University?
1. Chapter 1: At First Glance

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about the, and lets me do so!**_

Wonderment

**ADAM-DIARY ENTRY# 88**

**Spring Break: My Junior Year**

**(ADAM's POV in Diary Entry Form)**

_I always saw her from afar. She captured my attention from anywhere across the campus, and I longed to get to know her and all about her. It wasn't easy to approach her, as much as one may think with me being royalty and all. No. It's not like that- though one may think otherwise. Such a soul could not be penetrated. I held her is such high esteem. The first time I saw her is when she was standing outside the dormitory, suit case in hand kissing her father good bye. I was looking outside my room on the balcony, below viewing this innocent embrace and tearful good bye._

_At the time, I had no idea that it was her father. Belle came off so dignified and eloquent I could only have imaged her to be the product of royalty! Her father looked too common. Mostly the aristocratic, royal, and wealthy attend this University. **The Parthenon of Thought. **The only University in Northern Europe fit for future Kings, Queens, Bishops, and Dukes- like me. Duke Adam of ...oh for fuck's sake! I hated the damn title. Always did. Probably because the person I loathe most in the world held it presently._

_My father- that imbecile!_

_As my friendship with her grew she was able to smack my core beliefs of social status and "common folk" out the window. Looking back, I frown upon myself to think that I use to think only those born to nobility could be considered "noble" and only those born from wealth could be "wealthy"._

_I learned from Belle that it was really those who fought for their dreams that were truly wealthy , and should be considered noble for it._

_Compared to the wealth of her character and __ambitions- I was penniless._

_I wish I could've told you that I got to know Belle in typical ways as one gets to know different people at University.  
Unfortunately it didn't start out smooth at all. _

_I'm not proud of the way we came to be, but we came to be nevertheless. Currently now- Belle has no desire to speak to me. I guess I can't blame her. _

_&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0_

_&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0_

_&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0__&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0_

_&amp;0&amp;0&amp;0_

**BELLE'S POV**

"Take care of yourself, Papa. Please don't forget to eat. You get so lost in your work I think you forget what time it is sometimes," I said smiling sadly. We were both looking down, trying to prolong this moment as long as we could.

"Oh Belle," he said cupping my chin, "your mother would've been so proud. I wish she was here with me today, escorting you to University. The Parthenon of Thought," he sighed. "What an honor," he breathed as he looked around the scene for a moment soaking it all in. It was then I think it truly hit him. That my father and I would be separated for the first time in our lives.

There were so many regal buildings with matching regal signage of flags everywhere. The flags on the buildings each naming its purpose. Just around us was the science lab, art center, and theater. Why it was more than I ever could imagine!

I had only read about the original Parthenon in Greece from a book I borrowed from my village book shop. It was said to have been built for homage to Athena- The Greek Goddess of wisdom, courage, and inspiration. The Parthenon of Thought was a temple in the form of a University, that worshiped Education so intensely, its students upheld wisdom, courage and inspiration with great ambition. I was humbled to have been accepted, but now being here and actually seeing it, I was even more humbled!

"So this us your dormitory?" asked Papa as he and I took some steps up. "Belle," he began as he clasped my hands, "There are so many things I want to tell you to warn you about the world. .. but I can't think of any now."

I managed to look a little more content at this point, as I felt a smile slowly appear on m lips. My papa was so sweet. Though absent minded and naive at times, his soul was completely wholesome and kind. I was the luckiest daughter in the world.

My father all of a sudden quickly jolted to retrieve something from his carriage as I looked on. Another trunk of some sort?

"It's your books. So you'll always feel at home."

Tears swam down my face. I dove to wrap my father in a tight embrace.

"Ok, okay now. No more tears- we talked about this," my father reminded as he took out his handkerchief to wipe the tears from his eyes. I tried my best to stop the tears from flowing. It took all my strength to make them stop, and I looked away for a moment, so that I wouldn't upset my father all over again.

"Well!" I sighed attempting to sound more chipper, "This is it. You sure you will be fine?" I asked, my tone drastically changing to one filled with worry.

My father shook his hand in my face, " of course Belle! Don't worry about me!" he cheered.

"Before I left I placed three cuckoo clocks set to go off for lunch, dinner and bed time! Oh and the deed for our home is in your desk. Bottom drawer on the right, in case Monsieur LeGume starts pestering you again for our land!"

"Belle! I got it. Please don't worry. Besides he hasn't bothered us about it for months now," he insisted.

"He hasn't bothered us yet anyway," I huffed correcting my father's statement as I angrily crossed my arms. The thought of the most greediest man in our village raised the hair on the back of my neck. He scared me as much as he angered me.

"Belle I want you to live your life! Enjoy your time now- here! At the Parthenon of Thought! Don't worry about your life back at home," he encouraged.

"Why? You don't want me to come back ever again? Not even for the seasonal breaks?" I teased.

"Of course I do!" my father laughed. "And I'll be here with Phillipe and a carriage waiting to take you home at the bottom of these very steps! But make a future for yourself, will you dear? You sure could make a great one for yourself and a lot of others with that school your destined to start!"

**ADAM'S POV**

I was struggling to find a cumber bun that matched the golden lapel of my suit. I hated these dances! Being that is was the beginning of the school year again, it was time for the Annual Welcome dance. I got tired of emptying out the contents of my armoire. Rushing for fresh air I opened the doors to my balcony, to let some early autumn air in.

It was then that I caught the most beautiful creature I had ever seen step foot on campus. The young lady was at the front steps of the dormitory. As I looked below from above, I could see how stunning she was through all that apparent vulnerability that seemed to encapsulate her. She and another older man exchanged good byes and a longwinded hug. She kissed one of the two horses attached to the carriage as the older man came around again to give her a kiss on the forehead. As the man finally boarded his carriage, the clicks of the whip set the horses in motion. The beautiful girl waited at the top of the entrance to the dormitory with baited breath, until the carriage turned the corner and disappeared.

Suddenly a knock at door interrupted my concentration on outside.

"Hey handsome, you ready?" smiled Aurora. Blond and beautiful awaited my reply. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, I was greeted, by yet another beauty.

"Coming love," I smiled, as I frantically noted my Diary was left out in the open on my desk. It was filled with my most personal thoughts. I didn't even want Aurora to read them.

"Oh come now Adam! You know I don't have the slightest interest to read through your writings!" she teased.

"Well one can never be too sure now, can one?" I replied as I tucked the Diary in my desk. I locked the drawer and placed the key in my pocket. Aurora noting my desire to conceal crossed her arms around her waist, still smiling on.

"Go down, and ask the concierge for my carriage. I'll be down. Just need to find that cumber bun!"

She gracefully came closer, combing the tresses of my hair gingerly with her fingers. "Make sure you tie your hair," she whispered my ear. "I don't want people to think we were doing anything too salacious before arriving at the Dance," she teased.

"When did that ever stop you Aurora?" I challenged raising and eyebrow. She looked away still smiling.

"I'll be down in the lobby," she started as she kissed my left cheek. "Don't keep me waiting too long now," she said as she as she turned her heels out the door.

I looked out the balcony quickly to catch a glimpse of the beautiful being I had just seen. To my dismay she was gone. But it meant, she was now inside the very building I too was residing in.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pariah no more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 2**

**BELLE'S POV**

I remember the first day of University clearly, for it was the day that would change my entire life. I had hauled both my trunk and suitcase into my room. Room 180 would be the vicinity I'd be occupying now for the next 4 years. The room was suitable. Two desks on each side of the room with chairs, and two beds as well. There was one large chest of drawers I realized for clothes and a closet to hang dresses and coats. I noted that my roommate must have already settled here a bit. There were books, perfectly placed on her desk. I noted the fine embroidery on her bedding. Plush pillows and sheets in hues of blue engulfed her well decorated bed.

Her paper and fountain pen perfectly placed at the center of her desk. Stationary labeled "Ariel."

A small painting was tucked away behind the last book on the shelf of her desk, but sticking out enough for me to notice. It caught my attention and I couldn't help but pull it out to view it completely. It wasn't large. Usually paintings would be quite bigger, especially ones of portraits like this one. It was of a beautiful red headed woman and another strong tall gnarly bearded man beside her. They looked- regal!

I heard the doorknob turning, and quickly put the painting back in its exact spot. I hurriedly sat down on my bed unlocking the suitcase pretending that I had been emptying out its contents the whole time.

Emerging through the doorway was a beautiful gleaming young lady. She looked like the woman in the painting.

"Hi there," she said with a smile. Her eyes were so inviting.

"Hello," I managed, with a fainter smile. I had just separated from my father and home all in one day. It was hard to smile after all.

She glided in, and faced me as she closed the door behind her, and leaned her back against the door.

"Belle?" she asked.

"Yes, are you Ariel? I couldn't help but notice on your stationary," as I nodded toward the desk.

"Yes that's me". She sat across from me in her bed. "I noted your name on the list at lobby sign-in, when I came yesterday."

I nodded in acknowledgement, "I unfortunately arrived just now. I must have missed the signing in. I had to get the key from the administration quarters at the back of the lobby."

"You seem like you're from around here," she questioned assertively.

"Not too far, about a day's travel. Southern France."

"Oh, yes. I thought so," she said almost in a whisper, "meaning. You looked, local," she said dismissively as she looked out the window. The way she had stated I looked local, made me think it was my simplicity that gave it away. Later on as I got to know Ariel more and more, I would come to find out that she was envious of my closer proximity to home than her own.

"You?" I asked.

"Cyprus. More than a day's travel!" she gleamed. I giggled in return. She was fairly very sweet and I could tell she was missing home as she stared out the window. She talked about the boat ride it took to come here to France, and how it was absolutely wonderful traveling through sea. She stated she was the youngest of 7 girls, and that she was the first to attend University of her family.

"You know. Speaking of France, the duke's son is here, studying in this very University." Stated Ariel a matter-of-factly.

I looked down and smiled as I folded the last bit of clothes into the dresser chest. "I couldn't believe it when I received the acceptance letter. To be accepted and attend a university where mostly royals and nobles come to learn. What was I thinking, a peasant girl like me," I replied as my voice trailed off.

To think I was considered odd in my own village, here I'm sure, I will be no more than a pariah here as well. My face must have looked solemn, as Ariel realized the sorrow in my voice. I was sad to have left my village but really I was more worried for my old father. I wasn't sure if he could take care of himself without me. For as long as I could remember we took care of each other. At least I had him when I felt out of place. Here who do I have now? I was beginning to wonder if coming to the University was in actuality a huge mistake on my part.

"Belle, there are many students here that are not royal or noble for that matter but want to be here for the same reasons as you and those nobles. They came here to go outside of their comfort zone and learn what the world has to offer," said Ariel encouragingly. I admired her sense of optimism and adventure.

Did I not as well want adventure? Didn't I want more than the provincial life back home? Why was I questioning my presence in this University? I don't know. So many emotions were jumbling inside me. Ariel came next to me and took the folded clothes out of my hand and sat them down on the dresser.

"Let's get to those later. We need to get going to a very valiant dance. It's the welcome dance for all the new students. The whole school will be there!" Ariel exclaimed.

Dance? I don't think I have any clothes that would be fitting for such an occasion.

"Oh my! I seemed to have failed in bringing some fancier clothes. I should've known that social events would occur where-. Ugh." I sighed as I slid to the floor. "What have I gotten myself into Ariel?"

"Belle seriously this is nothing to get so wrapped up about. Here, I have a closet of fancy gowns, just choose one. I'm going to go the basin room and wash my face and brush my hair. Oh and by the way…this isn't a grand ball or anything so I wouldn't choose anything too fancy now."

I stood there speechless. What a wonderful roommate. So cheery, and exactly the kind of person I needed around me at the moment.

I peeked into her closet and found an array of outfits. I saw a very sweet pink dress that would hug me perfectly. I was right. When I put it on I felt it fit me fine. Looks like Ariel and I were the same size. The only thing that made me feel a little self-conscious was the low collar. The neckline exposed my cleavage entirely.

Ariel brushed my hair and lightly patted some rouge on to my cheeks. I looked at myself in the mirror playing with my hair a bit, wondering if my hair looked better in a ponytail or halfway up. Did it even matter? Would I fit in with all the royals and nobles?

"I think it looks best halfway," Ariel stated as if she was reading my mind, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know how to thank you, - the dress—"

"Don't mention it," Ariel smiled cutting me off. "Let's go now Belle".

_**Thank you to those that have reviewed thus far. I am humbled by your questions and comments.**_

_**Tudirose to address your thoughts I think I may have an answer. Firstly, horse drawn carriages and early cars did co-exist, in many parts of time in history. In fact, the co-existed a long time between the late 1800's to mid-1900. So I kept the horses to also show that since Belle is not as wealthy as the aristocrats that attend this school I feel a horse is more appropriate for her form of transportation where as in a car may be more suitable for richer students. I hope as the story continues all readers see that. I'm not going to specify a time period as well. I just want the readers to have a "feeling" of the times. Otherwise I would have to go into detail of when aristocrats were active and so on. As you can tell it's a university where some Disney nobility appear.**_

_**Tudirose, I truly thank you for your thoughts. I think as the story progresses, we'll see why Adam is interested in Belle besides her beauty- because you're absolutely right- there is a beauty all around him- but it's not all that he wants. I do however believe for my character of Adam he's that rich boy that gets what he wants and always has. I think Belle will be the first that will not comply with his expectations and will prove to be a joyful challenge for him. **_

_**My version of Adam is feistier. I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Welcome Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

**Wonderment- Chapter 3: The Welcome Dance**

**ADAM'S POV**

I had been to fancier dances, but this was no ball. Though Aurora was on my arm, I was scoping out the whole scene for the beautiful brunette I had seen earlier that day. Alas. No sight of her. Aurora left my arm seeing her sorority sisters near the punchbowl.

"I'll catch you later," she whispered as she kissed my cheek.

Aurora. What can I say about her? She's beautiful- no- divine is more like it. Every guy wanted her, and I had her- but not really. You see, Aurora and I almost have this speechless understanding. She doesn't care if my eyes stray nor do I care if she strays altogether. She's a bit of a flirt, and it's hard not to be if you are her. And she's of royal blood. Did I mention that? So our pairing would be a match made in the heavens, at least of one my father would definitely attest to. She's talked about the prospect of marriage with me, many a time, in bed as well. I find it humbling that she thinks in advance, but baffling she says such things as she makes forward advances, on other men.

She thinks she'll get away with her frivolous ways because in the end she believes- I'll wed her. Pity her. I think she thinks she has me wrapped around her finger. While she makes gestures to other men, thinking in the end it wouldn't matter because she knows she will have me- is laughable. It's convenient however and I'm all about convenience. I don't have to work that hard to get a beautiful woman to keep me warm, at night. When she brings up the prospect of marriage, I've said things in the past like "you, me? Indeed! That is a thought!" but it's really all just empty words- sarcastic empty words.

I've fucked women royals and peasants alike. It's not like I don't have them at my disposal but with Aurora it just looks like I respectably fuck, for lack of a better phrase. She uses me- I use her. Fair is fair. She doesn't know it, but I won't marry her. It takes more to entice me than a woman in dress that hugs her curves and exposes her desires.

As I turned my heels to the billiards at the end of the room, I caught Gaston at the corner of the wing.

He caught my glance, "Adam! Decided to actually, show your face at one of these? Thought you, had better taste than the rest of us!"

I shook his hand as I accepted the drink he offered. "I've been to better if that's what you mean. So have you," I laughed. "What's in this?" I asked.

"Mostly whiskey,"

"Mmm. It's good. See any new incoming students to your liking?" I asked Gaston.

It was never a question that Gaston was a lady's man on campus. Gaston's father Monsieur LeGume, owned many taverns across France as well as many vineyards. My father did business with his father, and we grew up together knowing that we'd have to facilitate that partnership as well. The truth is Gaston, was also completely arrogant, and it got on my fucking nerves. Our encounters would keep me on edge no matter how informal the circumstance. I never trusted him. One may think I use Aurora, but when it comes to Gaston it's using and abusing. I can't count the many times he's brought ladies back to his bed that leave with bruises and regret. They mostly come willingly. It leaves me quite baffled.

"No one's really caught my attention, you?" asked Gaston.

"Come on dear friend. You know my heart's taken," I said amusingly.

Gaston understood the sarcasm laced in my reply, "HA! Yeah I see you and Aurora alright. How long is that going to last?"

"Well so far it's lasted a whole spring semester, summer break, and now early autumn," I said as a matter-of- factly.

"She came to your castle during the summer?" boomed Gaston in puzzlement.

"She tried, but I couldn't let her in the castle over the summer," I mumbled as I sipped on my drink. "The exchange of telegrams back and forth to her was exhausting. In all honesty this past summer was very tiring. All my father ever does is business and I am expected to help with the estates."

Gaston nodded showing that he understood what I meant. While the guy irks me, he knows the demands of my role because he has similar duties with his father's business.

"Every damn telegram was about where we would meet, if not my castle then where. Exhausting."

"Just hearing you make me feel half asleep. Did you end up meeting with her in the summer?" asked Gaston.

"No. But I wrote sweet nothings to her back and forth," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Gaston hit my back with a thud, but it didn't move me from where I was standing at all.

"This charade of your is too much work" Gaston stated with a smirky gaze.

"Sometimes, but not most of the time. I use it to my advantage," I looked at him pitifully. Did this dumb brute still not get it? "She's easy. She's royal. If we're rumored to be messing around, I rather do it aristocratically. Save me and my father both grief. To everyone else it's courting. To me, I use it to deflect people making them oblivious of my private affairs," I winked.

Gaston nodded, "this open relationship of yours is convenient not to mention one that any man would be envious about."

I thought for a moment about what Gaston just said. Envious? Sure. I had a beautiful royal on my arm. I also have the capability to check in with other women. Aurora probably checks in with other men. No one ever talks about our infidelity nor questions because we have power, and we get away with it. Thus the understanding me and Aurora have adds to our convenience.

"Wow. Check her out at 12:00,"whispered Gaston. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. Clearly he had been drinking way earlier than me.

I turned to the direction of where Gaston's gaze was fixated. There she was the beautiful woman that caught my eye earlier that day. Something about her was humble and exotic all at the same time. It's like she knew she owned the most precious gem in the world but concealed it, so that she didn't come off too noticeable so no one could take it away from her. She didn't want to attract attention it seemed as she brought her arms to cover her neckline. Her timid smile was innocent and beautiful. I was drawn.

Gaston kicked his heels into her direction. I wanted to stop him, but there was nothing I could do. I was confined to the social constructs of publicly being with Aurora; through privately I wasn't _only_ just with her. As Gaston headed in her direction my anger was infuriating, and I could feel my fists clench tighter and tighter. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I looked on while sipping my libation. The internal struggle I was feeling, to go after her but couldn't, I knew was because she wasn't just some other girl. She was special. Go after her the way Gaston was, isn't enough for me. I wanted her on my arm- more than anyone had been on it.

I could see from a distance Gaston bow to her. Ugh, that stupid bow he does to girls. I could hear myself sigh out loud. She timidly smiled as she let him kiss her hand. Her red headed friend next to her looked on. Gaston and she seemed to have exchanged a few words but then she continued on to the punchbowl, with her friend.

I came to Gaston who looked dumbfounded.

"So, what did the lucky lady discuss with the incredible Gaston?" I chastised slightly.

"I feel humiliated. I need to get another drink, and lace it with my special brewing after that conversation," Gaston chided.

I looked at him curiously.

Gaston sighed, "I asked the usual where are you from I am Gaston, own taverns, etc.! etc.!"

"And?" I encouraged.

"Her name is Belle and she resides in France and she said she heard of my father's businesses. I asked her if she wanted to dance, and she said no thanks but that she was thirsty. When offered to get her a drink, she said she could do it herself."

"Ok? And of course you are humiliated by that-"

"BECAUSE! NO ONE SAYS NO TO GASTON," he fumed as he threw back the rest of the drink in his mouth.

"Well looks like someone did," I chuckled.

Gaston grunted and stormed off.

Belle I thought out loud. What a beautiful and fitting for that matter.

She and the red headed friend were chatting it up at the punch bowl. The way she giggled and brought the cup to her lips seemed very sweet. There were many beautiful girls at the dance, but something about Belle was more enticing. I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, but I knew I was going to find out.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOSH, ADAM HAS A LOT OF DOUBLE STANDARDS DOESN'T HE? KIND OF POMPOUS HUH? DOES HE GET ON YOUR NERVES? IF SO, THAT'S OK, I'VE DONE MY JOB. HE'S NOT PERFECT (NO ONE EVER IS) BUT IN THE MOVIE HE ISN'T EITHER UNTIL SOMEONE SHOWS HIM THE WAY. SO THE THEME FOR MY STORY IS SOMEONE WILL STILL SHOW HIM THE RIGHT WAY HERE AS WELL.

I WANTED GASTON TO BE IN THERE TOO, BUT AS A SON OF A CAPTAIN OF INDUSTRY, SO HE COULD FIT IN WITH THE NOBLES LIKE ADAM MORE AT THE UNIVERSITY. I STILL REMEMBER THE SONG IN THE ORINIGAL MOVIE OF WHERE HE SINGS ABOUT HIMSELF IN THE TAVERN DRINKING AND SOAKING IN ALL THE ALCOHOL- SO I WAS LIKE AH-HA! GASTON WILL HAVE A BUSSINESS ON NOT? HE'S STILL A SLEEZEBALL, BUT I FEEL LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE PORTRAY HIM SO BADLY UNLIKE A SELECT FEW. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH HIS CHARACTER YET, BUT I HAVE AN IDEA…

AND PS- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I'VE MADE THE CHARACTERS JUST DON'T READ IT. BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED ON WHERE MY VERSION MAY GO…STAY WITH ME HERE.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: An Offer that Must be Refused

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Wonderment

As I was sipping my punch I noted all the students in the University had really made an effort to wear their best, and for that matter remember to pack their best to bring with them to campus. But maybe they had hired help for that, I begrudgingly realized.

"Belle, this hall looks very well decorated does it not?" Ariel asked. I couldn't help but agree. The hall had ten grand chandeliers cascading the ceiling. There was one giant one in the center that was bigger than the rest. There were accents of gold everywhere. The tables each had a candle center piece with gold candle holders. The chairs had gold ribbons tied behinds its backs and the curtains adoring the windows that aligned the sides of the hall were of gold-colored fabric.

When we entered we came down on one of two long Tuscan styled staircases mincing our steps to prevent any embarrassing trips. As we glided in, I felt like I actually fit in, thanks to the dress Ariel lent me. I felt that maybe just maybe I was actually, passing to be an aristocrat.

When I first noticed Adam, well it was hard not to notice him. I caught his gaze looking at me. In mid sip I peeked through my eyelashes, eyeing around at what he could be looking at. When I came to the result that was indeed me he was looking at, I could feel my heart beat faster. His eyes were such a deep blue and complemented the long auburn hair he had tied back. His eyes were so piercing. He was walking with such dignity and stature as he glided toward Ariel and me.

"Good evening ladies," he started as he refilled his glass. "Princess." I assumed he was of course addressing Ariel.

Ariel curtsied at the gentleman, "Your Grace," she said simply.

"From Cyprus are you not?" he asked her.

"Indeed! And you are Adam, the Duke's son, are you not?" Ariel spoke. He quickly nodded.

"We've done a lot of business with your country. I've helped my dad launch a couple of fisheries around Cyprus. I went two years ago with him. We had the pleasure of dining with you father King Triton in his palace," he replied.

All of a sudden I was quickly reminded that I did not fit in. I was not actually passing to be aristocratic at all. I felt my cheeks warm up, they must have been really red. I glanced up to look at Adam for I was in between a conversation of two nobles, and as he caught my glance I quickly looked down and sipped my drink. I recalled a slight smirk from him noting my quick reaction and bashfulness.

"You looked like your mother in the portrait he showed, of him and his wife, that's why I recognized you actually."

Ariel sadly looked down, but remained smiling. "Yes. She died when I was young. I miss her."

"As did mine, as do I," replied Adam as he sipped his drink. "So what aristocratic family are you from? Word is you are from Southern France. Are you from the de Lourdes house?" he asked turning to me.

I was still stuck about Adam and Ariel stating the loss of their mother. I too had lost my mom long. I quickly restored my attention however and managed to smile, "no, not that south I'm afraid. I think I am going to go take a walk and see what else is around." I felt a little surprised that he knew of me, it such a sort span of time.

"I can come with you Belle," Ariel kindly gestured.

"No no, you both have an interesting conversation going on," I motioned dismissively, "please carry on, I just want to soak this all in as I look around."

Ariel smiled as she returned her focus on to Adam. I glanced back wishing so badly to be a part of their world, and conversation, but who am I kidding? If they wanted to talk about morning routines, of milking the goats, picking the eggs, and reading by one lit candle I guess then I could take part.

I whisked away to the feel of a cool breeze. Feeling the direction of the wind I was led to a balcony. The outside starlit sky looked beautiful. I stepped outside, took a deep breath closed my eyes, and prayed this sight wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to find blissful reassurance. I was still here. I was actually at University, and I was not going to stop striving for my dreams.

I began to lean on the ledge of the balcony, glancing up at the moon.

"So where from Southern France are you then?" boomed an unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to find the same dark-haired gentleman that I had a brief conversation with, remembering how he had tried to ask for a dance and drink earlier. Could it be he that told Adam of my origin?

"Oh," I gasped, "I didn't see you were there."

The man took a gulp of his drink from a noticeably larger glass he held in his hand now than the one I had seen earlier. What was his name again? Ah, yes Gaston. He came off so arrogant. He looked on waiting for my response.

"Not that South, but your father's business is well-known around my village. We have two LeGume taverns in ours. My father enjoy's going there with his pals," I stated, as I looked on to the starry night.

Gaston grunted, and let out a short snide of a laugh, that irritated me. I turned returning a look of the same disdain he had just shown me.

"You're from Gascony like me," he smirked, and gulped more of his drink, without looking at me.

I was caught. He knew of my hometown instantly, which meant he knew the only wealthy family anywhere around Gascony at this time was his.

"There are only two taverns in one district of France and that's Gascony," he chided as he threw back his drink, and set it down on the ledge of the balcony. As he came approaching me I instinctively stepped back.

"Which means if I'm the only noble in all of Gascony and you are from there…you must not be of any paramount lineage," he stated as he crouched down to my level. I could see the muscle outlines protruding through his shirt as he showed me a ghastly smile. Even more apparent, the alcohol laced breath of his.

"If you are truly from Gascony like you say you are, why have I not seen you around in school, or around the village for that matter," I asked challenging him.

"Belle," he started as I thought in shock how he had quickly remembered it, "my dad owns a lot of land and money which means I don't go to those little schools like you do," he blurted laughingly.

"Excuse me, for your life of privilege," I repelled, "it was only a logical inquiry."

Gaston gave me a puzzled look, "you're really smart. I can tell, the way you carry yourself and by the way you talk. It actually does sound quite noble."

What an arrogant ass. Just because I'm from a small village doesn't mean that I should be assumed to be of small mind! I gave him another look of disdain but I didn't want to pleasure his statement with another witty rebuttal, so I looked on to the sky once again, hoping he would get the hint that I was ignoring him.

He leaned in closer, resting his back on the ledge of the balcony, arms folded across his chest.

"You know not everyone that comes to this University is royal, noble, or aristocratic for that matter."

"I know you go here don't you," I managed to say with a smirk.

Gaston laughed, "You have a sharp tongue. I actually find that intriguing."

Oh just my luck I thought.

"Seriously Belle, there are many low-class, poor saps like yourself that come here to dine and study with people like us."

People like us? The more Gaston talked the harder it became for me to bite my tongue and say outlandish things in retaliation. He might be rich, but his character and demeanor were in no way equal to his status.

"But what I feel sorry for is the great amount of debt one may receive over time for coming here. How your parents will press on with the payment of tuition, books, dormitory housing- it must be a lot on you."

"I got a scholarship. It helps a bit," I replied remorsefully.

"A bit? How much of a bit are we talking about?" he asked.

"None of your business!" I exclaimed repulsed at how he was prying in to my life.

I kicked off my heels and desired to return back to Ariel. Though that conversation may be out of my league, it was one I would've enjoyed far more of, than the one occurring right now.

"Belle wait," Gaston said. I turned and noticed that he hadn't moved an inch from the ledge at all.

"What I want to offer is this: I have a tavern not too far from the University. If you would like to work there, I'd hire you in a heartbeat. You'd make very, and I mean _very_ decent pay, one you could help your parents with. I might have come off a bit brash, but in truth I know how it is to live a poor life and I know how it is to live a rich one, and I'm happy to be living of the latter. So I thought you might appreciate the gesture and advice."

It sure was not a kind or appropriate gesture! Become a barmaid? Who me? What a lowly job. Not to mention the men that may come in. I couldn't bear to think of it. The pay was however enticing, at least so it seems from Gaston. I decided to just put it away in my mind. My father would be very unhappy to hear that his only daughter, only child for that matter, took up to waiting on tables of drunk men to help out. But Gaston did get me thinking, perhaps there would be a more proper way.

"Thank you for the offer, but my family and I can manage," I said firmly.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Gaston as he turned his back to me looking into the stars.

I felt like crying as I entered the hall. My eyes welled up I couldn't get out of my mind how me attending University might be too much for my father to handle financially. The scholarship would not be enough to my dismay, and the realization of this sent my body in panic to the core. I would have to help out some way. I would want to as well. After all, it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do! Otherwise what kind of daughter would I be for not even considering? My father said everything would be alright and he would find a way to fund for University, but who was I kidding? Who did he think I was kidding!

As I turned into panic mode and I realized I needed to rest and really think things through. Classes would be starting in 3 days-time and I had lots to plan and prepare for, than I thought I would.

I began to head up one of the long Tuscan stairs, when I felt a hand gently hooking to my Elbow.

"Belle, leaving so soon?"

It was Adam to my shock. He had a beautiful golden-haired woman on his other, arm smiling on to us confusingly. Perhaps wondering who I was and why Adam knew me. Alas, the only man I found to be attractive as well as dignified seemed to have his heart already occupied.

"Yes," I smiled, "I'm afraid I am feeling a little tiered from the travel to here. Have fun it was nice to meet you. If you see Ariel, tell her I've gone already."

"I will Belle. Do feel better," he kindly encouraged.

"Come on handsome you owe me a dance," pressed on his date.

I took that as a cue to be on my way. I couldn't look back down to see Adam though I really wanted to. I was too embarrassed to be noted by anyone. What was I thinking coming here? I felt it was a grave mistake.

_**I just edited this chapter in terms of grammar and spelling. It was appalling and I couldn't go on putting the next chapter up without fixing this one. True the other chapters had some mistakes as well, but this one took the cake on the amount of DOOSIES it had! I will probably do the same with the previous chapters eventually, but I've been getting messages to hurry up and update the story, so I rather comply with those wishes first.:)**_

_**FYI-I will never change the plot of previous chapters just the grammar and spelling.**_

_**So what do you think so far? R&amp;R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Bonds

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Wonderment

She left and there was no way to know where she had gone. And with Aurora on my arm I knew it was going to be difficult to make an excuse to see where she had gone off to. Belle was such a mystery at the time, and she took up almost the entirety of my mind and its thoughts.

Aurora led me to the dance floor, and I felt her hand take mine and plant it on her waist as she pulled herself into my chest. I smiled as I looked down at her only because it was a natural response to hers looking back at me. The waltz came on and as we glided around the hall, I couldn't help but remember how enchanting Belle looked. She had looked so worried just now, so opposite of what she seemed to feel when she first arrived to the hall. As the music changed to a softer slower tone, Aurora nuzzled her face to my shoulder.

She didn't know that I noticed her making passing eyes to Philip who was part of the audience looking on. I rolled my eyes in my head and was so over this whole relationship. It was great while it lasted, but I needed something else tonight, and it looked like so did Aurora. I had made up my mind. Not only did I need something else tonight, but possibly something else altogether entirely. It was time to be done of her once and for all.

Brash and confident decisions didn't always occur to me. To be completely truthful, I found myself confused many a time. It was one of many myriad qualities that bothered my father. As the Duke of France he was completely uneasy about me taking his place one day. He had never failed to remind me of that. He constantly spoke of my many disappointments and of his everlasting disturbance on my fickleness. There was one aspect of my life however, that I felt confident and decisive about, and that was women. I had my way with them as well!

My father and I never saw eye to eye. Truth be told I think I could hate the man if I tried hard enough, but a part of me understood that it was because of him that I had what I had. I chose to believe that softer side I encompassed was inherited from my mother, and when I feel this way, I feel my mom and am reminded of her.

When my dad steals that memory away from me, it is when he is aggressively criticizing me. I loathe my father in turn when he makes me feel this way because it takes my feeling of motherly warmth and the memory of her away, even for an instant. He distracts me from my inner hope, that I in fact do encompass the capability of being like her. He deflects this hopeful feeling entirely when he's bitter and mean. I know no matter what I would never obtain the acceptance or the reassurance of my father, thus I'm forced to act coldly against him.

As the audience applauded to all the couples who had just waltzed, I quickly went to the direction of the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Aurora, as she laced her arm around my back. "We're just getting started!"

"Not tonight I'm afraid," I replied through my tightened jaw.

"What's gotten into you? I am beginning to think that lovely brunette you stopped earlier on the staircase is on your mind."

She was right. How intuitive. But I didn't feel like answering her. She didn't need to know every detail of my life, and we only use each other. And I didn't need to use her anymore.

"I'm done," I replied.

Aurora took her arm off of me instantly taking a step back, her hand covering her gasp. I could tell she knew what I meant when I said I was done. Not with the welcome dance event but of her. It must have been the way I pulled away from her so abrasively.

"You were never in this from the beginning!" she cried.

I looked around embarrassed of the scene we were probably causing, or well, more of what Aurora was causing. All the rest of the students were busy dancing, taking, and drinking to my relief, so luckily they didn't take notice of us. Nevertheless I was in a hurry to get away from her and this hall.

"Why should I be in this? The princess of Belgium wanting to be on the arm of a Duke's son? Why not just go for a prince! Besides I see your wanton eyes straying to a particular one this evening!" I protested.

"My eyes going astray have never bothered you before! Besides, it's all political isn't it? You and me, restoring the ties of France and Belgium. We had an understanding! I told you, you could do whatever you wanted privately as long as you are publicly with me!" she pressed.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? You're willing to be with someone that doesn't love you so that you can gain political optimism?"

"Adam, I was raised with a purpose. I know my place it's time you know yours!" she exclaimed angrily.

"My place is to at least be with someone that set's higher expectations for themselves, unlike you!" I boomed.

"Are you saying then that you're not good enough for me? Higher expectations meaning I can do better than you, right?" she challenged.

I was beginning to get very exhausted from this argument. Nor did I give a fuck about what her political calculations were, but I needed to end it even if it meant badly. The last thing I cared about was making my father proud of me for being some political despot.

"Princesses like you Aurora, are meant to fuck royalty, have babies and that's how you bring countries together. You'll get no political in or say otherwise. You're right I was never in this from the beginning. I used you publicly to hide what I do privately. So did you. We used each other. Fair is Fair. If your were misled to believe that I would marry you eventually then I apologize. I thought I made it clear. Our companionship was just convenient for the present, not the future."

I could tell she was trying hard not to scream. Her eyes, welling up in anger not sadness.

"You're right, but a part of me felt like, oh I don't know," she trailed off as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her composure was of that of a spoiled brat.

I looked at her pitifully. There was nothing more I could say. What was done was done, and I said the truth. However, I felt it was only fair that I let her tell me all that she wanted to.

"Aurora, I feel like we owe it to each other to explain ourselves fully. Thinking I could just cast you away quickly was not fair of me at all."

"No it wasn't fair, not at all," she said softly as she let out a sigh between pursed lips. She nodded in agreement, as she gestured toward the bench on one of the balconies outside.

She sat down on the bench and I preferred to lean back against the wall across from her.

"Won't you sit?" she asked pressingly, as she toyed with the skirt of her dress.

"No. Fine right here," I replied. I was able to get a freshly concocted drink off the hands of a waiter's tray before heading to the balcony. A few more of these would be needed after this conversation.

"I thought you might grow into appreciating me. I thought you would perhaps truly fall in love with me. I thought I would for you as well. I thought we would be able to, oh I don't know," her voice trailed off again.

I remained calm and patient but a part of me was getting tiered, and my craving for Belle grew and grew exponentially by the minute.

"Aurora, you can't have your cake and eat it too. What did you think would happen if we…ever got together permanently?" I inquired.

"We'd get married and you'd govern Belgium with me."

"No, I got that part." I dismissed, "but did you honestly think, we would be faithfully married?" I asked.

Aurora looked up at me wide eyed, awaiting my continuation.

"Kings, rulers, Dukes, they all have affairs, it's almost part of the job description," I stated as I sipped my drink.

"How can you say that? My father loves my mother he would never think of straying away," she rebutted. "Once we're married all that merriment ends. I'll be committed."

I sighed, "It's like we have this almost normal life in University where we get to be like the rest of the students. We get to experience being with different people like normal folk. Court one and if that doesn't work, court another. Unfortunately because of our lineage, we can't get away with that, so me and you had this so called façade of a fake real relationship. Normal people Aurora don't have to put on a fake relationship. They just do what they please. How can I trust you would be with just me, when you've already gallivanted around at your way with other men?"

"Well then, I could ask you the same question. If you want my trust, how could I trust you?" she asked.

"You can't. But if you are willing to be unhappily married to someone like me be warned- I have no political thirst or absolution of any kind," I stated.

Aurora looked down in slight despair.

"Why?" she asked. It was a reasonable question of any noble to another- why do you not want to conduct the responsibilities of what you've been born into. But I didn't want to tell her about my father and my devious ways of not being the son or ruler he ever wanted. I never confided anything to her or any woman for that matter. I was too complicated even for myself.

"I have my reasons, reasons I don't care to explain."

"At least, you are being honest," she precluded. "Being royal comes with responsibilities Adam; you are the Duke's song for Christ's sake! You can't get away with forgetting your duties. It's what you got from birth whether you like or not," she said as she stood up.

"Well, that's my problem not yours," I retorted as I threw back the entire drink into my mouth.

Aurora glided to me reaching her hand to my cheek cupping it gently.

"I wonder if you will ever be kind to any woman. But I seriously doubt it," she said sadly. "I pity you, and most of all the amount of women you will disappoint."

I laughed. There would always be women I would be interested in, such as Aurora or Belle, but there would be others too. There would be more and I hated to admit it but Aurora was right. I would probably never be completely consistently kind to any woman. I was never shown properly how to. I've only seen the worst of relationships and I didn't believe such a thing, could even be possible.

"Aurora, you are smart, and you get away with the choices just like men and you're a woman. That's pretty impressive. I never knew that deep inside, you thirsted for monogamy, but I'm glad we've been truthful to each other now, before it was too late."

Aurora, slightly smiled, "Adam, I love my country more than anything. I was willing to do anything for it. I know my destiny. I do hope you discover your own too."

With that last statement, she left, and I was left with an empty glass a million thoughts. I hope to discover my own destiny too one day. I was pretty sure it would be a bleak one though. I knew I would never be accepting of the responsibilities I was born into. And if I had my way, I would keep it like that.

_So what do you think? Adam is such an arse! He's way too complicated too. Ever remind you of certain boyfriends of the past? I quite like his complicated personality and I'm looking forward into exploring it._

_Aurora- what a girl right? We all got a little window into his life and it sounds like daddy issues are at the crux of it! I know we're all cheering for an Adam and Belle pairing her, but you have to admit! Aurora is a bit ahead of her times, knows what she wants, goes after her desires, goal orientated, a flirt, and for a royal- she gets away with it. Pretty impressive. She also knows her role in life. Adam is still a lost soul...More to come the next chapter should be up soon. And please do read and review- I don't get motivated to write unless I know someone out there cares So far, I've received some care. Let's keep it coming guys, and stay with me here- Adam is supposed to be a bit of a wild card- he's the wildest one I have created yet!_


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters, but I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

Wonderment

I don't know why I started out into the direction of the dormitory from the hall considering it would be a long walk, but I did. About a block away from the tall building I saw the entrance. The same place just hours ago my father had dropped me off on. A horse and carriage pulled up to the front. When the driver cracked the whip the horse drove away the carriage, unveiling a tall man. As I got closer, I noted that the individual left standing, was staring right at me, smiling.

"Belle," said the tall man.

"Adam," I acknowledged, nodding.

"So you decided to take a walk. That must have been a long stroll from the hall to the dormitory. Anything on your mind?" he asked.

"You got me. I just needed to think and be with my thoughts for a moment so I thought a long walk would get the wheels in my head to turn. I was going to go upstairs and unpack the many books from my trunk I brought with me from home. There's so much organizing to do," I stated as I brought my arms across my chest barring me from the draft in the air.

Adam noted my shivers, and took off his coat He came behind me and placed it on my shoulders. I felt the breath of his being, tickle my ear. I smiled, and whispered a "thank you" receiving a nod from him in return. He was utterly handsome, and tall. So well-built. I was sure nothing could destroy him.

"I actually saw you, earlier today. Was that your father dropping you off? He looked like a common villager so I wasn't sure," he questioned.

Trying to keep my life as grey as possible to anyone and everyone was still the stance I wanted to take.

"Um…actually no. He works for my family," I lied. I couldn't believe I just did that, lie about the most caring person in my life! What was I ashamed of? I use to be so proud of my humble life, and though I wanted more, at what cost was I willing to take to reach it?

"That explains it. You never told me what aristocratic house you're from," Adam pressed on.

"Wow, aren't you the investigator?" I teased trying to deflect his assessment.

"No it's just, I try to get to know everything about a girl I'm interested in, "he stated as he leaned in closer to me. The proximity between us was growing thinner. Not just physically, but something deeper as well. I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly.

"Interested in? I thought you had then golden-hair maiden of yours on your arm earlier. What of she?"

Ha! I thought. Investigate me and I shall ask back! This is how I would play the game, and so far it was working smoothly.

"Aurora? She's not with me, at least not anymore. T'was just a dance," he whispered.

"It looked like more than just a dance she was asking from you," I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh did it now?" Adam chuckled. "Perhaps it was because you felt her eyes piercing into you like fire! She was jealous when I asked where you were off to," he said as he walked around me in a slow pacing circle. I felt like I was being hunted.

I turned to his place. "There's nothing to be jealous about," I smiled.

Adam halted in his tracks, "oh but I'm afraid there is Belle. She knows, I'm interested in you. You've caught my eye."

"Millions of maidens here- all beautiful from one to the next and you're eye on me?" I tested.

He smiled in response.

I didn't know Adam well enough, but from the brief encounter I had with him earlier at the ball he seemed very well-mannered. All of a sudden the mood had changed, and the intensity between us had grown exponentially. He was all of a sudden very forward with me I noted uncomfortably. Too forward.

"What's your schedule like? Eager to start classes?" asked Adam.

"Of course! I've been waiting to attend a University like this one all my life!"

"Hm," he nodded.

"I'm surprised your parents never came to drop you off. Only daughter are you not?"

"I'm capable of doing things for myself," I dismissed look afar in the distance hoping he noted my lack of eye contact as a sign that I wanted out of the conversation. Truth be told, I didn't want to divulge anymore of my life. I had already lied about my father being a worker. The guilt was already taking a toll on the waves I was feeling inside my stomach churn.

"You didn't really answer my question," Adam seethed calmly half smiling. His blue eyes glittered in the moon light.

"I didn't?" I playfully replied, hoping to turn him off.

"You're somewhat of a mystery to me. And don't think I haven't noted you choosing not to answer my simple questions. You won't tell me more about yourself, but I enjoy a game of chase. You will lose Belle."

"Is that a challenge," I playfully replied.

"No Belle. Think of it more as a warning."

I looked at him wide eyed.

"I always get what I want," he ventured on, "and I have my eye on you."

"Well I'm never going to belong to anyone, " I said in half annoyance. The other half was stated playfully. So confusing he was. I thought I could decipher him, but he too had a bit of arrogance. It bothered me a bit.

"I'd walk you up to your room, but you seem to refrain as much information from me as you can. Plus you've made it clear," he started as his face came so close above my own, "that you are very independent. "

My own face tilted up to meet his eyes. I felt as if he would plant a kiss on my lips right then and there as he held my chin. He leaned in, and I closed my eyes.

"And yes, I'm always up for a challenge," he whispered, orange bitters laced on his breath.

I opened my eyes to find Adam so far ahead of me, most likely due to his long strides, headed in the direction of the dormitory. I caught him looking back, and I held my breath. Did he just try to trick me? I suddenly felt colder and hugged into his coat more. He wanted to leave me wanting more, and I think he succeeded. I now realized he was probably going to win. After all, I was now inclined to return his coat that he probably purposely forgot to ask for back. His tactic resulted into me now having to go after him, like a moth to a flame.

_**I like how in my story Belle is human. You can be kind and sweet and have flaws. Here for example Belle is showing some embarrassment of her simple life/birth compared to Adam's. In the movie she's TOO perfect at times I found it exhausting completely trying to relate to her. I hope you find the struggle Belle is feeling inside, and now the one she is feeling with Adam. Thoughts?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Testing the Prey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

Wonderment- Chapter 7

I knew I left Belle hanging, but she left me in wonderment as well. Usually I am very persuasive when it comes to women, but she was quick and smart. Furthermore she wouldn't budge telling me more about herself. She still left me in the dark. I didn't know whether it made me feel hot, or bothered. Maybe it was a bit of both.

I had lent her my coat, so I knew it was only a matter of time when she would come to me again to return it. Belle had posh and a stance that was so well-mannered. She wouldn't possibly "forget" to not return my coat.

As the first day of classes commenced I was hoping to catch Belle in the hallway or the dormitory corridors, just to catch a glimpse of that sweet smile. I was actually hoping more that I would actually have Belle in a class with me but 3rd years and 1st years rarely had classes together, and I was taking so many advanced economic and business classes I knew I was wishing too much for nothing.

Taking all these classes again was to just pacify my father mostly business classes mind you. He would love it if I could double the profit of all his estates. My electives? All political science courses my father too pressed me to take. Not that I didn't get enough private tuitions already from well renowned historians in all of Europe throughout my childhood.

The only one thing I could manage to take was a Shakespeare Sonnet class as an extra elective in hopes to have some freedom from the boredom of numbers and wars! As much as I want to be in control, I find I am a puppet at times and my father still controls the strings.

You may think I'm taking too many courses to handle, and perhaps you may be thinking correctly. However I never found the exams to be hard. Lectures over months stayed put in my mind. I had great memory and took advantage of it. I could even miss a couple here and there and still do well on the final exams.

That rainy morning, I came into Sonnet class halfway soaked and quite pissed off by it. Catching to the side, my eyes found the loveliest creature in all the world. My anger completely diminished. Surprisingly, there she was. And wouldn't you know it? Covering the back of her chair— my coat. I couldn't help but smile at the image. I noticed Ariel sitting to her right, talking to another classmate in the room. Belle was looking up in the opposite direction appearing very pensive. The chair to the left of her was vacant. I made my move.

"Told you I loved challenges," I whispered huskily into her ear, making her almost jump out of her seat.

A smile replaced the shocked look on her face. Was that blush I saw? I smirked back and glanced over to Ariel to acknowledge her presence. She smiled back.

"I couldn't help but notice that elegant coat you have there," I whispered in her ear.

"It came in very handy just now given the weather," Belle replied.

I softly laughed at her quick but witty statement. She sure knew how to keep me engaged. And those eyes. They were so warm and captivating. They reminded me of a pair so familiar. Why is it when it comes to Belle it is never enough. I needed to always have more of her. Her voice, a chance to just see her, to be around her? When I saw her here and there around campus for the past couple of days since the Welcome Dance, I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She never noticed, but I saw her, and yearned for her.

"It would've been nice if I had _my_ coat to guard me from this weather! Don't you have your own?" I asked slyly.

Belle sheepishly looked away smiling, but not answering my question. Again causing more wonderment, as I was left in the dark. She aways left me with wanting to know more. I still wasn't sure if all these subtle actions were intentional or not.

Finally her voice gave way.

"I've meant to return it to you actually. I've had it with me every time I've left my room so that if I ever bumped into you, I would give it back. I guess today's the day," she replied.

I saw her book of sonnets, the textbook we'd be using for this class, was already placed at the upper left corner of her desk. She noted my gesture towards her desk.

She picked up the book of sonnets. "Fan of Shakespeare?" she inquired.

"Kind of," I replied, as I raised my arms behind my head leaning back into the chair. "Just a free class I'm taking to keep my mind away from my econ and business classes."

"Really? Why of all classes would you take this one? I've heard it's difficult," Belle pressed on.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I ...kind of have a natural knack for the playwright. You know, like the way I have with some ladies," I teased.

"The way you tackle such challenges never ceases to amaze me," she said to me as she angled her head just so to face me with a smirk.

Mirroring her stance, and replied, "I hope you know you're in quite bad luck my sweet. You see I'm wet because I didn't expect rain but now that I see you have my coat, the timing of such luck couldn't be more opportune. I'm afraid I will need mine back in order for me to stay dry."

Belle looked at me wide-eyed. Not really chivalrous of me I admit but I wanted to test Belle a bit. I don't know for what reason. I guess I like to play around with my prey that I hunt after.

If there was any protest she had, it unfortunately had to wait. Our professor entered the hall, and we all stood up. Class was in session.

_A bit of a dark and testing side is coming out of Adam isn't it?_

_And to those that miss the previous chapter 7 I'm sorry but- TOUGH!_

_This is a better direction I feel I am taking._

_No more will I be posting just to appease the angst of those that want more- though that is flattering I want to give you all a good story that I've worked hard for you all. No more aimless chapters I assure you._

_I thank you all for your devotion to this story._

_If you do like it please don't hesitate to comment. Reviews and messages make my heart soar- and I do take your reviews into consideration. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting for Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters,

But I do enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me!

Wonderment - Chapter 8

I couldn't remember the lecture of the Shakespearean Sonnet class that well. I was still aghast at how Adam could bring me to be so open at one moment and then take all my comfort the next. It kept me feeling constantly jilted. Not only did I have this financial burden on my mind on one hand, on the other here was Adam who constantly made me feel pleasurably uneasy. It seemed so wrong the more I thought about it, because it felt so exciting. Was it ok to feel aroused by such demeaning vivacity from him?

The last time I really saw him was the night of the welcome dance. I had informed Ariel of my brief yet whimsical encounter that evening with Adam solo. Ariel chided with me that it seemed I had an interest in Adam. I knew I could trust Ariel, and so I probably did blush in agreement. I can usually hide my feelings fairly well if I try.

"He seems to be taken by you Belle, " Ariel gleamed, when I finished my tale of Adam leaving me "kiss less" yet warm.

Ariel stated, during her conversation with him at the dance, he inquired a bit about me, but Ariel had only stated that we had just met and that we were roommates.

I was thankful she didn't divulge too much information about me to Adam. Especially after discovering how simple my background would to him, given the lack of fancy dresses I had brought to University.

I had also admitted to Ariel that it seems as if most of the students at the University including Adam assume students are usually from aristocratic lineages. I lamentably explained to Ariel how I lied stating the man Adam had seen dropped me off wasn't my father. Every time I thought about my father it brought pain into my heart.

Explaining further of the financial burden I could be causing my father by attending this grand University it was Ariel that advised I find an on campus job at the University. I took into consideration, and wrote up a résumé.

**Back to the present**, the professor entered the lecture hall and we stood up in respect. We took our seats only when he signaled us to do so, after roll call.

I probably just stared at the professor the whole time. I hardly took notes. I could see in the corner of my eye that Ariel was writing and engaged in the lesson. Adam to my left seemed to lean back in his chair just looking at the professor. Time to time, he'd bring a finger up to his chin as if he was thinking. Did he really have such a grand memory that he didn't even need to jot down anything? He didn't even have a pen on his desk. If was trying to impress me, it was working. All I could think about was how he started out debonair just now when he arrived to class and then became brash with me all of a sudden. Comparable to the night of the welcome dance he started the night presenting himself so gentleman like, then warned me that he was interested.

Who _warns _someone that they are interested? It comes off threatening!

The professor passed out the syllabus of the course at the end of class as we dismissed ourselves out.

I could see rain out the window. It was a little more heavy now and windy as well.

I followed Adam, and Ariel followed behind me. We met outside the classroom naturally and Adam motioned for his coat. With a half-smile I handed back his possession.

"Thank you," he said shortly.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it," I replied. I would've given it to him sooner but I was too shy to find out where he resided, or may be a bit of me was too proud to show that I cared.

Ariel noticed the unchivalrous character as well, but decided to make light of things. She always picked up on these desolate cues.

"You are going to the library now aren't you Belle?" Ariel asked had encouragingly.

Adam looked on in utter curiosity.

"Studying already? Getting a quick start aren't we?" asked Adam.

"You know what they say. The early bird catches the worm!" I said, rolling my eyes. Did I really just say that? To my disdain, I had. Anything to cover up the real reason I was going to the library.

Adam smilingly, shook his head and put on the coat.

He proceeded outside but not after he glanced once more to me with a smile. Ariel noted the action as well, as he continued on, out of the building into the rainy sky, letting a cold wind into the building.

"I now see that my hunch is definitely on point," Ariel chastised, "He is quite taken with you."

I sighed and smiled back.

"I don't know Ariel," I started, "I feel as though he is a little off the demeanor I felt he had portrayed the night of the dance."

"No he seems just as debonair I feel," Ariel stated firmly.

"You didn't hear the conversation we had earlier in the lecture hall. He was a bit, taunting?" I stated questionably.

Ariel gave me a funny look but dismissed my statement.

"Oh Belle, I believe you're just reading into too much!"

"I don't know. He may be interested in me, but is it bad that I feel very uncomfortable about it?"

"He's harmless Belle. Just a guy hit with cupid's arrow for you!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Now off to the library you go. You have other priorities to think about. The head librarian will be there. Do you have your résumé?" asked Ariel.

I looked into my bag and pulled out a large brown envelope. My neatly written resume in my best script, filled with my utter love of reading, how I watched the bookstore back in my village when the owner stepped out for errands or aided him with shelving books.

"If only I hadn't divulged such a private detail in my life! Perhaps I wouldn't be in this giddy predicament now! Do you think Gaston would tell anyone about me? Where I truly came from and my simple way of life," I asked Ariel.

"Only one way to know for sure I'm afraid," said Ariel as she tucked a piece of wild hair behind her ear.

"Ugh the last thing I want to do is talk to him!" I squealed burying my head into my hands. "I might accidentally reveal more of my personal, destitute life. I want to keep as much of it under lock and key as possible!"

"Well, what about his offer, it seemed enticing to you did it not?" she reminded me.

"Well, yes, but I couldn't be a barmaid!" I concluded.

"Of course not Belle, but it seemed like the prospects of a job enticed you and I am here now to remind you that there is one available now and respectable one at that! Now get to the Library! I don't want youth miss this opportunity! Plus think of all the books, stories, and adventures you would be around constantly, on the job! You love reading!" she excitedly reminded.

I thought for a moment. What if other students saw me and questioned as to why I would be working on campus? What would they think? Adam didn't think I was anything else but noble and rich…not the entire details, but somewhat. Ariel wouldn't tell anyone that I was from a simple life, but would Gaston?

"Oh I don't know Ariel, but I do want to help my father," I solemnly whispered.

I still felt so guilty about the lie I had told Adam. I remember being very sad when I kissed Papa goodbye. If Adam had indeed seen me that day, I wonder if he believed my lie on saying it was just a worker of the family. Could a worker be that precious to someone?

Having just attended a Shakespearean class I am reminded by one of his plays in particular that resonated the devotion between a servant and their master- Romeo and Juliet. Juliet was loved by her nursemaid. Her nursemaid only looked for the happiness of Juliet and her wellbeing, even if it meant covering for her when it came to Romeo! I guess it was possible then. Now as I think back on Adam I disdainfully hoped he believed me.

"What am I thinking? Of course I have to help my father! I'm off Ariel wish me luck!"

"Good luck Belle, and just run like the wind across the road, the library is just on the other side! If you run fast enough I'm sure you won't be too wet. You'll still be intact, fit enough for interviewing!" she encouraged.

I had to give Ariel a hug before I left. In just such a short span of time, I had gotten to feel incredibly comfortable around her. I kicked up my heels and ran for the door.

When I had reached the library through the grim rain, I quickly looked at my reflection through a trophy glass case just before the internal entrance of the library. I fixed my hair and my uniform for it looked a little wilted but surprisingly, not too wet at all. I took out the brown envelope and the sheet of paper inside.

The interview went well. Needless to say I got the position of reference specialist in which I would shelve books, encyclopedias, and magazines. The head librarian stated that I would also have to help time to time with research questions students may ask at the reference desk. That made me feel a bit uneasy. I was hoping the position would _hide_ me. Shelving books, using the many tall shelves as a barricade to conceal myself seemed most favorable. Any interaction with students of any kind would be futile.

What would I say if someone I knew asked why I was working there? Do I say I'm just volunteering? Would that even be believable?

The rain was heavier outside now, but I knew I could make it to the dormitory. At the outside of the library entrance, I noticed it was late afternoon, and all the students must be indoors for there was no one in sight.

"Who would want to be outside in this weather now anyway?" I though out loud. "Only me," I sarcastically thought. I decided to walk slowly lest I fall on the ground from the slippery pavement.

After a few steps toward the dormitory I felt that I had taken a shower in my clothes. I was completely drenched. All of a sudden I saw a flash of light in the sky, followed by a cry of thunder. It scared me so i picked up speed.

When I finally got inside the dormitory, I could see my under garments showing through my white blouse. My brassière was in full view. I brought my arms to cover my chest and took a look around to make sure no one was in sight.

Even to my luck the person usually manning the lobby desk was absent at the moment. I resided on the first floor so it would just be one flight of stairs I had to get through this embarrassment!

When I reached the top, I ran to the door which was just around the left corner of the hallway. Freedom and pardon would be awaiting me soon!

I halted. There was Adam, holding my book of Shakespearean Sonnets. My arms instinctively crossed in front of my chest. A slow smirk began to appear on Adam's lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Desperate Times Call For

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Wonderment- Chapter 9**

"You left this by accident in the classroom. Unlike you I try to return things back as soon as possible," Adam smirked as he handed me my book.

I couldn't take the book from his hands, for my arms were covering my chest and exposing them in front of him would be very embarrassing. I lowered my face.

"Are you ok?" he asked through a tightened jaw.

"No I'm not ok if you can't tell. I'm soaked, and if I am going to reach for that book, you will see everything through my blouse!"

"I wouldn't mind," Adam chuckled as I gave him a glaring look.

"It's too bad you couldn't have been gentleman enough to still let me keep me that coat for the day," I pouted.

"You don't belong to anyone. You're an independent woman right? You can deal with the problems that come your way, remember?" he said sarcastically.

"Besides why didn't you just opt for studying a different day. If you hadn't gone to the library you wouldn't be in this predicament right now, " he taunted.

"It's really none of your concern as to why I do things" I said affirmatively.

"You're right," he agreed. " It's just you come off so smart and noble. The decision to go to the library was a bit thoughtless don't you think?" he pressed on.

"Fine, what do you want me to say that you're right and I'm wrong? Fine I should've picked a different day to go. Perhaps you didn't know my great love for books and I couldn't wait another day longer seeing what was in store at our University's."

"That's the most childish thing I've ever heard!" He boomed.

"I guess that whole polite demeanor at the dance was just an act!" I exclaimed holding my ground.

Adam took two steps closer to me. That's all it took for there to be the least amount of space between our two faces.

"I would hate to drop this book of sonnets on the floor considering it's written by one of the best writers of all time. If you love books so much, let's see you not let this one fall to the ground," he gritted through his teeth.

I knew he was just testing me, but I couldn't bear to see such disrespect, and quickly snatched the book from his hand before he could ever think of doing something so vile. As I pulled in my arm that was carrying my book to my chest, Adam gripped my wrist. The pain from his hold was too much to bear as I winced. He took a step back as if he were admiring me, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"You're really a jerk," I lamented through my teeth. I was disappointed to find that Adam was not the gentleman I thought he was. He was staring and my wet blouse, my drenched body, my soaked hair, admiring the sheer material giving away my undergarments.

"I'm not a jerk I'm just trying to get to know you but you don't really let me in," he coaxed, as he pulled me into his chest still holding my wrist.

"Please Adam, I don't want to get into this and not with you," I said softly. "I've had a hard day, and you're really hurting my wrist," I whispered.

His intensity seemed to die down. Remorse swept acorss his face. It's as if he just came back to the present from a far away place. Panic replaced the sadness on his face.

He abruptly let go of my wrist sending me to take two fumbled steps backwards from the release of the grip.

"I...am sorry Belle." As I looked up, I saw him head up the stairs. That was it. That was all. It was...odd.

He took off up the stairway. I wish I knew what room he resided in so I could go up there and give him a piece of my mind! But I didn't feel like following him. I now realized I wanted nothing to do with him. He was just so aggressive, and possessive.

It's one thing to court me but another to mockingly disrespect me. I couldn't fathom the sudden change in demeanor. I'm sure he had followed Ariel after class to see where I stayed. It still didn't explain however how he knew I would be returning to my room right that second waiting for me.

I took my key out of my bag and opened the door. I found Ariel on the bed reading one of her marine biology textbooks.

"Belle! You're soaked!" she cried as she jumped out of bed to help me. She took the sonnet book out of my hand.

I quickly set my bag down and headed for the washroom unbuttoning my shirt as I did so. I tore off my blouse and skirt. I kicked my shoes to the corner and gaze at myself through the mirror. My hair wet formed walnut colored curls as it touched my shoulders, and chest.

I was in nothing but my brassiere and panties. I rubbed my wrist where Adam had held it so tightly. A mark of his hold remained.

"Are you ok Belle?" Ariel called out.

I didn't answer. I was too startled to still respond. Adam's actions were still being processed in my mind as I pulled the taupe colored nightgown I had hanging in the washroom over me.

I headed towards the room, giving a subtle smile to Ariel I sat on the bed. Ariel took note of my sudden discomfort as I rubbed my wrist.

"Belle, you ok?"

"Something off happened," I replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up near the edge of the side of the bed, toes barely touching the floor.

"Adam was just here waiting for me with my Sonnet Book. I forgot it in class," I started as looked down.

"He kind of changed in front of me. It was quick and sudden, but unexpected. "

I proceeded to tell her how he found me wet, and I admitted I was a bit annoyed he was not polite enough to lend me his coat and endure the light rain outside knowing the rain would get worse later on, when I'd be returning back to the dormitory.

I told her how my blouse was completely soaked, how he teased to see my chest, holding my wrist painfully tight as he did so. It made me feel very uncomfortable. He threatened to drop my book of sonnets on the floor and pulled me in roughly.

"I thought he liked me. I didn't realize that warning he had given me the night of the dance was truly one I had to be wary about Ariel. I almost don't like the feeling that he likes me. I don't like it that he finds me, interesting anymore. He makes me constantly feel jilted."

Ariel looked on nodding remorsefully.

"I didn't see that one coming Belle," Ariel silently lamented.

"Me neither."

"I don't mean to change the subject as I can see you seem quite troubled, but I can't help but wonder how the interview went," she kindly inquired.

I let out a sigh and started to pull down the sheets to get ready for bed. "Fairly well. I got the position but I am a bit apprehensive at the fact that I have to man the reference desk at times and interact with students. I was hoping to get paid invisibly," I said to my disdain.

Ariel began biting her lip. "How much is the wage by the way? Did you get the rate you had hoped you would?"

"That's the other thing," I replied as I went to my bag and pulled out an envelope.

"I actually got an advance, which was kind of the head librarian but it showed me a preview of what to expect I would be making every two weeks. Take a look," I stated handing Ariel the envelope.

Ariel opened the Envelope, containing the University symbol on it. As she took out the thin piece of paper, Ariel's eyes widened.

"Belle! This isn't even half of the pay rate you had hoped to receive! You deserve much more than this!" cried Ariel.

I shrugged my shoulders in remorse.

"I know. Maybe I should find another position or maybe do more than two jobs at once. I can't think of any job that could pay enough, during hours where I am not in class."

"Well," Ariel started, "never mind actually."

"What?" I pressed on.

"There is a job that will give you a good amount of money and will take place after class hours, but I know you would never consider, and I would never want my friends to consider such a position anyway."

I had to admit, the job prospects of the barmaid did come up several times in my head too throughout today. It especially came up when I saw my advance for the first time and as I was walking back home from the library. I kept dismissing the thoughts but I knew it would be easy money especially with the schedule having to be in the evening.

"It's ok Ariel. I too have considered it," I admitted truthfully.

Ariel looked up at me in shock as if I was reading her mind.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm desperate Ariel, and maybe not too desperate but my father is old and I need to help. Especially after that whole playful ordeal with Adam, I think I need to get my head more focused on this and less about potential romance," I said as I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and went to my closet and pulled out a black silky blouse and an ankle length flared red skirt.

"Where are you going in this rain?" asked Ariel.

"I'm going to go to the Tavern, the LeGume Tavern. I'm going to ask for a job." I put a black shawl over my shoulders to cover my hair and identity in the rainy dark night.

"No Belle, don't do this! You can't be that desperate! We can think of something else."

"I just want to know what my options are Ariel. This doesn't mean I'll work in the tavern, but I just need to know of all the possibilities. The more I wait the more I'll have this burden in my head. I need to figure it out, Figure it _all _out!" I stated.

"Well at least let me come with you!" Ariel encouraged as she got up from her bed towards me near my closet.

"No, my friend. You stay back here. I'll be fine," I reassured Ariel "I'll ask the manager in the lobby to call me a carriage. I won't go walking."


	10. Chapter 10: Bargains and Anonymity

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Chapter 10- Wonderment

What was it about her that bothered me? I was pretty agitated at the fact that she withheld so much from me. It's never been a problem for me to find out more about the women I am interested in. I don't know if she's taking me for a fool but some things were just not adding up. The way she kissed that gentleman goodbye her first day at University seemed like it could have been none other than a _father who dearly loved their daughter._ But who am I to assume when, my own father wouldn't have nearly shown me such affection. My faithful servants on the other hand probably showed me more warmth than my own old man.

The terror on her face made me feel sick to my stomach. She was soaked and scared, and I didn't add anything but more fear and pain. Is this how my mother felt? Sad, then wet, then dead? I picked up a nearby tea-cup and launched it across the room. The fragile ornament shattered in a million pieces as it met the wall to its demise. I buried my face in my hands.

"I am just like my father!" I gritted through my teeth regretably.

Well I am done with her! I couldn't take the image of a hurt Belle once more. As I looked out the balcony to the grim dark sky, fists clenched as I reviewed the frustrating day in my head. To forget Belle would be hard to do though. It was times like these that I wish I had the convenience of Aurora.

I lit a cigar and blew the smoke out to the direction of the open balcony. I sat in a chair lounging in it, one arm behind my head, the position I seem to naturally fall into when lounging around. Looking at the stars as I puffed away, I am reminded by a pair of the most beautiful innocent eyes I had ever seen. It was getting harder and harder to forget about her.

As I looked to my left arm that was holding the cigar, my sleeve had raised enough to expose the tattoo below my inner elbow- a rose in monochromatic hues of grey and black.

My symbol to signal those that work at LeGume Taverns that I get free entry, anonymity, women at my disposal, and liquor on the house.

The tattoo quickly reminded me that I had other ways to get my mind off of things that were weighing me down.

The rain looked like it had subsided a bit. I noted the drizzle and decided I could venture for I knew of a sure fire way I could get my mind off of Belle. I got up from my chair pulling the white shirt off of me. I changed into another lose-fitting long sleeved shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots. The most important item I then pulled out from my closet was my dark grey cloak. It hid my face perfectly. When I entered the tavern you could never see my face for the shadow of the hood did justice in keeping my anonymity.

I pulled a signaling rope that was next to a shelf. I was fastening the buttons on my cloak, as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Lumiere," I called.

"You rang master." Lumiere appeared. He was a bit younger than my father, and much older than me. He was my most faithful servant. He had been there for me at times much more than my own father. He didn't always agree with me and my ways, but he always had my back.

"Get out my private carriage and take me to LeGume Tavern- now." I commanded. Lumiere nodded. "I'll be down there in two minutes," I stated and with that he turned his heel.

Being royal has its perks as I've said many times before. Lumiere is my personal servant and body-guard. All aristocrats usually have a discreet one at the University. My father has given him one of the best servant quarters in the building. Apparently Lumiere said he shares it with the personal servant to the Prince of Wales.

As I opened the door to the carriage, I noted the muddy ground. It must have been hard for Belle to venture out in in the rain. I began to feel very apologetic for the strain I had caused her. Trying to pry out information out of her and taunting her drenched yet delectable body simultaneously, might not have been conducted in the most appropriate of times. I hoped in a way that she ok, dry, and warm now. I shook my head, reminding myself to stop thinking of her. "Let her be, and now let me be sane" I thought to myself. The way to the LeGume Tavern was a 15 minute carriage ride. When we got to the entrance, Lumiere parked the carriage in front to let me out.

"I'll park the carriage around in the back so no one will notice. I will wait till you are ready to return Master," he stated. I nodded in approval.

The large man standing at the front gate looked perplexed to see me, for he probably couldn't make out a face given the intense dark shadow that shielded my identity. I held out my left arm and raised the sleeve. He nodded, realizing I was none other than a frequent customer of the Tavern, when he saw the rose. He quickly opened the doors to the tavern.

It was a fiery view. There were beautiful women flirting with men everywhere, filling their empty cups, and lighting their cigars. Two men behind the bar pouring drinks to the gentleman that were seated near. I looked around the room, smiling. My shirt sleeve was still pushed up to unveil my tattoo. I wanted to make sure it was visible so people knew it was time to serve me.

A familiar beautiful red head came to me. We had screwed around a bit in the past. She led my arm to a table in the corner. It was _my_ table- completely isolated and farther away from the other tables. She pulled out my chair and sat me down. She placed her hands on my shoulders as she gently kneaded my neck. It felt good to be given such attention and comfort.

"What will it be love? The usual?" she asked as she smiled.

"Yes the usual Katerina. One stiff scotch please. Actually make it a double. Where is the owner today?" I asked.

"He's here love, in the office interviewing another fair lady," she started. "Boss gave orders not to trouble him but I'm sure he will be out in a moment love," she finished.

I looked around the tavern to find the usual beauties I was accustomed to and a few new faces as well. As Katerina brought me back my drink, I observed the scene from the shadows thinking about what venture I would want to get into tonight.

Looking around the room, I noted there was a group of men seated at a table nearer to the bar fondling one of the barmaids. She looked like she was loving it as she poured their empty cups with malted whiskey and flirtatiously batting her eye lashes. One of the men grabbed her buttocks as she jumped playfully. She then sat on the lap of one of the men, pouring the malted whiskey down his throat as he grabbed her tight around the waist. Was she really enjoying all this, I pondered.

To think how some women could succumb to such a role. I had no complaints for I was here to enjoy the show as well, but I couldn't help but admire how they could do such a demeaning role with a smile on their face. The way they are able to convince the rest of us so, left me baffled all the time.

All of a sudden my large dark-haired friend caught my eye. I noticed Gaston; anyone could a mile away, and with him was the fairest maiden I had seen in the history of this Tavern. To my shock and scorn, it was Belle.

"Belle?" I heard myself out loud.

Luckily the Tavern was plenty loud enough for no one to hear me.

It looked like Gaston was giving Belle a tour of the tavern. He introduced her to the two bar tenders. Both of them smiled, and as Belle and Gaston walked past them, I could see the younger one checking out Belle from behind. I could feel my self-getting hot in anger, and brought my cup to my lips to sip the scotch in an effort to cool down. To my disdain instead of calming me down I felt the scotch fueling my anger more.

Gaston pointed to the trays and the cups. He showed her around the room to the tables. I could see the men from their chairs sipping their concoctions slowly eyeing Belle as if they were undressing her with their eyes. I slammed my cup at the table loud enough to get the attention of Gaston. He looked at my direction, and I could see Belle following his gaze. There was no way she would know it was me, due to the efficiency of my cloak, but Gaston knew who I was right away. I saw Gaston place both hands on Belle's shoulders giving her orders. She nodded in return and I saw her lowering her head retracting back behind the curtains to where I assumed the kitchen was.

As soon as she was gone out of sight, I held out a cigar and like magic Katerina appeared with match and lit my cigar.

"There you go love," she whispered as she smilingly went on her way to another table.

I saw Gaston gloating as he approached my table. He took a chair from another table and slammed it across from mine backwards, and firmly sat down.

"Wouldn't think I'd be seeing you here today. You've stopped coming here for a while. Thought Aurora was keeping you warm enough at night. Did you hunger for something else?" he asked he snapped his fingers. He signaled a barmaid who quickly went to the bar and came back to our table with a large mug of ale for Gaston.

"I did hunger for something else but she's hard to get through," I snickered as I brought my cup to my lips. Gaston began drinking out of his mug still looking at me puzzled. As he placed the mug on the table about half of its contents were already gone.

"Can I get you something here my friend," he asked me as looked around the tavern trying to find someone to suffice my assumingly large appetite.

"Yeah, and you know who that something, or should I say someone that is," I pressed on.

Gaston looked at me perplexed. "Katerina?"

"No, that brunette you were talking to before she disappeared. Where did she go?"

Gaston looked behind him, noting the direction of my gaze.

"That was Belle, the one that rejected me at the dance remember," he stated with a sigh as he gulped from his mug not making eye contact.

"Are you and her…" I pressed on hinting that I was inquiring if she had sparked an interest him.

"No I'm afraid. She's here only on business."

"Business? What's a noble girl like her doing here for business?" I asked.

Gaston responded with a smirk and a soft low chuckle. "I can't really say," he chided.

"Why the fuck not?" I pressed on.

"Because I promised."

"Since when have you been so ethical and forthcoming," I chuckled as I leaned back in my chair finishing the last bit of scotch. I slammed down my glass.

Gaston snapped his fingers again, and a gleaming Katerina came with another cold glass of scotch. I nodded and smiled, but I knew she couldn't see my thankful face.

"I want her Gaston. I want only her to serve me," I demanded.

"Belle doesn't want to work the floor Adam, and quite frankly I wouldn't want her too. She's too timid and conservative!" he boomed. "I'd lose my customers in an instant if she were to tend to them!"

"I'm not the rest of your customers. I want only her, and only I get her. She will only serve me every time I come into this Tavern. She is my personal barmaid," I restated.

"She's not going to do all those tricks you like Adam. She's not going to go into the West Wing and lay with you, sit on your lap, light your cigars, and massage your neck. She just wants to do dishes in the kitchen. I told her it doesn't pay enough as a barmaid, but she couldn't bear to take on the position as a Barmaid to work the floor. You won't be satisfied. She's odd. She wants to be here yet doesn't want to. In my opinion when you want to work in a place like this, some things got to give," he finished as he snapped his fingers for more to drink.

"Why do you give a fuck about this Belle?" I pretended to fume. Truthfully, I was partly jealous, that Belle seemed to have confided more in an oaf like Gaston than me. "And why on earth does she want to work here?" I inquired loudly.

All of a sudden, like a flash of lightning illuminating the sky, I the revelation of true Belle came to mind. I couldn't believe it didn't come to me sooner. I blamed it on the scotch.

"She's poor," I said out loud. I could see Gaston's reaction, a simple frown which answered revelation, as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Why does she hide it?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you if you attended a University where mostly the rich and infamous go," he chuckled. "She's odd Adam. She's beautiful and carries herself like a noble, but at the end of the day she's the odd girl out," he stated as he took a gulp from his mug.

"Take my advice, associate with more maidens like Aurora and less like Belle, otherwise your father will never accept you," he stated.

"I don't give a fuck about my father," I said through gritted teeth as I took a gulp of scotch.

"Yes you do my friend," he chuckled, "you thirst for his acceptance."

"I despise him Gaston. I would do anything to get under his skin for what he did to my mother," I retorted. My fingers combed the left side of my hair. I could feel myself getting a bit warmer. The scotch was beginning to work its magic.

"I can tell the way your inquiring about her than you are more than interested in her than I even was at the dance. When I saw her for the first time, I saw a body. When I see you seeing her, I get worried for her, "Gaston stated.

"You can't see the expression on my face Gaston, but if you could, it would reveal me being very interested with her. I'm quite taken by her. I've been running into her in class and around the dormitory. I can't escape her and it excites me, honestly. My desire for her was unexpected, and since I've seen her I've never been more jilted by any other woman. There is something about her, and I can't put my finger on it," I stated as I threw back the rest of my scotch.

"She's not the kind of woman that easily opens up, "Gaston pressed on.

"Yeah but I could teach her," I chided with a smirk.

"Fine Adam, do whatever the fuck you want to do with her. But let me remind you, I let you come into this tavern free and keep your identity under lock and key for your own social sake. That's a pretty big favor. If I were to give Belle to you as your own personal barmaid you will have to pay," demanded Gaston.

"I don't give a fuck. I'll pay you whatever it is you want. Just make sure half of the profits go to her as well, until I say otherwise," I stated in agreement.

Gaston nodded, "It's a deal then. Wait here my friend."

I saw Gaston, stride to the back of the bar and disappear behind curtain to where I assume the kitchen and crew resided. I looked around the tavern killing time. I saw Katerina looking in my direction noticing my glass was dry, but I didn't signal her. From now on I wanted my libations to come from the hands of the fairest girl at the tavern- and that was, and will always be Belle.

I saw Gaston finally reappear this time with Belle. He exchanged a few words with her, and as he placed a hand on her shoulder the other hand pointed in my direction as she followed his gaze. A look of apprehension appeared across her face. She looked down and then up at Gaston and nodded. She walked to my direction. Her red skirt brushed against the wooden floor, as her short sleeve blouse gave way to accentuate every womanly feature of her torso. She came to my table and stopped just across of it, where I was sitting. Her eyes were that of a frightened child seeing a monster. The rest of her face tried to force a pleasant smile but it was of no avail.

"Monsieur Gaston LeGume has asked me to be your personal barmaid," she stated softly looking down the whole time.

"He did, did he?" I chided. I hope with my appearance completely shielded in the cloak it would also aid in convincing her that my voice was not so familiar. I had changed my tone to be a bit lower to aid in its discretion.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her calmly.

She seemed to not notice my voice. I didn't know if that bothered me or made me feel relieved.

"I suppose its fine, as long as," her voice trailed off.

"Sorry I couldn't hear what you just said," I pressed on. I could tell my tone was laced with a bit of annoyance. I couldn't help it. Patience I tried to say to myself.

"Monsieur LeGume's instructions were clear. To only serve you and to not ask who are because you've been a longtime friend of the family and you wish to keep your identity a secret."

"I'm glad you understand our bargain," I approved.

Belle began to lean the left side of her body against the empty chair holding her balance by placing her right hand on top of the table. I noted her appearance just hours before, drenched, cold, and as if she was troubled. A part of me felt sorry for her current state. Her hands were shaking, and I could tell as she respectively tucked the wild strand behind her ear she was nervous. I began to feel remorseful

"Why don't you have a seat and continue on," I encouraged as I motioned to the chair.

She looked at me and the chair perplexed probably by my gesture, but sat.

"I'm not sure if it's proper for the personal barmaid to sit at the table of her customer," she replied slowly still looking down.

"True. Normally barmaids are seated on the _laps_ of their customers," I retorted as I swung an arm behind my head chuckling.

Belle's eyes widened as she looked on, mouth wide open horrified at my remark.

"Relax. Part of the bargain is I won't touch you… unless of course we both feel otherwise." There I go taunting her again. I really need to stop doing that to her.

I could see her turn white as she tensed up moving her back away from the chair.

"I give the tavern money for having you as my personal barmaid. So as long as you please me, this tavern gets well-funded, you get paid quite well, and the owner of this Tavern will be quite content. Understood?"

She nodded. She looked on to my direction squinting her eyes a bit. The darkness of my table kept me well hidden and luckily guarded my true feelings from her or the rest of the people at this tavern.

"You seem like you want to say something."

"Well it's just that. How do I know it's you when you enter into the Tavern," Belle asked.

"So you're agreeing to the position I assume," I chided with a smirk.

"Well, I'm still not so sure. But don't you think it's best that I get every question I have answered for before I accept? " she asked.

"Honest answer and I couldn't agree more," I swiftly replied. "Well to answer your question, I'll always have my cloak on. That I can assure you, and I enter by revealing a tattoo on my arm. This is my entry ticket," I stated as I showed her my arm and the rose emblem on it.

She looked at it, as if she was admiring the art work of the symbol. I read her face, as she was reading my arm, wondering what she was thinking of it.

"It's actually quite alluring," she confirmed.

"So do you agree to the position, my lovely damsel?" I inquired.

She placed both of her hands on her lap folded as she looked up. I could tell she looked very worried. I felt terrible she was in this position, but if it was money that she wanted, from such a place like this at that, I wanted to be the only one that could take care of her and give her what she needed. I could guard her from the hungry eyes and the rough hands of vile men this way.

"In just my small time here already, I have heard so many…things about you when I was in the kitchen just now, and I would be lying if I didn't say that… you frighten me. From what I hear about you, you are…frightening."

I boomed with laughter, "What is that frightens you? Come tell me the rumors that have spread about me throughout this tavern." I pressed on leaning closer.

Belle leaned back against the chair carefully calculating her words before saying them out loud I could tell.

"They say that you're rough with all the women. That you've gotten to at least 3 brawls in the tavern a year since you've stepped foot into this town. They say you drink until you get in an angry state, sometimes occurring late until dawn, yell at everyone and you've taken almost every barmaid here to the West Wing where…" she trailed off.

"All sorts of tantalizing escapades occur?" I stated in an effort to finish her thoughts trying hard not to laugh.

She rolled her eyes in disdain. "I could never, do _those things _with you!"

"I see, "I stated.

"And if that wouldn't please you then I don't want to be your personal barmaid. I don't want to disappoint you and feel the wrath of Monsieur Gaston LeGume for not treating his favorite customer to the best of my ability."

"I understand. If you don't mind, could you take a moment to hear my terms? I would like to tell you what I want from your service."

"Okay," she replied.

"Firstly, you only serve me and no one else. If I ask you for a drink you give it to me. If I ask you to talk to me, you keep me company. If I prefer a more comfortable room I will ask for you to get me one of the rooms in the West Wing. You will keep me company there, but I will not touch you. Lastly, and most importantly, you never ask me who I am nor ask anyone else in this Tavern about my identity. Those are my terms. Do you agree?"

"You will not touch me," she pressed on.

"Yes," I replied annoyingly.

"I agree to the terms," Belle replied as she looked up sadly. To see her in the role she had to be in a place neither I nor her could've ever imagined seemed to be so daunting.

"Good."

"So people here know who you are?"

"Just Monsieur Gaston LeGume," I replied.

"And the women…. You've lain with?" she asked.

I chuckled, "well of course I don't keep my cloak on during the act!"

She looked at me still puzzled.

"I blindfold them."

She gasped.

"And afterwards to seal any kind of big-mouthed woman, I pay them off very nicely, or else," I ended.

"Or else what?" she pressed on fearfully.

"You don't want to know," I replied. Belle looked up in shock. "Now if you would be so kind, my glass is dry. Another glass of scotch would do the job just about now," I dismissed hoping to deflect answering her question.

Belle nodded and got up. She began to push her chair in.

"Wait. What is your name?" I wanted to make it seem like I was truly meeting her for the first time and convince her of that as well, just in case there was any doubt. I was also curious if she would change her name as some of the barmaids at this tavern readily do.

She paused in her tracks, back facing me. I looked on waiting for her response.

She turned her head only and replied "Arabella." With that she continued her way to the bar leaving me in wonderment yet again. Was that her real name? Was Belle a nickname? Was Belle even her real name? I put my arms behind my back and crossed my feet placing them on the table. Discovering Belle was going to be quite a ride.

**Thank you to a lot of loyal fans that have sent me reviews and messages. Your love keeps me writing. Please do comment or review. If I don't see that people enjoy my story I find it harder to write. Don't let me lose that spark!**

Shout to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx and DellyIsKawii !


	11. Chapter 11: Partners Not by Choice

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Chapter 11- Wonderment**

Belle's most beautiful features were only accentuated by the sound of her voice. I could never get enough of hearing it. The first night she served me as my personal barmaid was an eventful one. After a bit more conversation when she had given me my last drink of the night, I decided to retire earlier than usual and gave her a ride to her dormitory. She took my offer up, apprehensively.

As I helped Belle up into the carriage, holding her hand to steady her as she took on the stairs climbing into the seat, I made sure she took no notice to Lumiere for fear she may uneventfully run into him on campus.

"Arabella, where shall I ask the driver to drop you off?"

"Um… the campus library would be best thank you," she replied.

I smirked under my hood, assured she didn't see my face for the hood had cloaked it so well, but I thought it was definitely calculated that she didn't want me to know where she lived. This meant she truly did not find me familiar at all. Perhaps my disguise was doing its job, and very well for that matter.

After I got out of the carriage and told Lumiere to drop us off at the campus library.

"Arabella, are you a student at the University near here?" I questioned pretending to be inquisitive, as I returned taking my seat opposite of her.

Belle looked forward to the distance, and nodded her head. I could tell she felt uncomfortable telling me more. I didn't want to press on, though if she saw me in my true form, I was convinced that true Adam would try to get her out of it.

"You must be proud to be accepted into such a University," I stated.

"I am," Belle's voice cracked softly. I began to see tears streaming down her face as she covered her cheeks with her delicate hands and dainty fingers. Silent sighs convulsing her body in rhythmic sorrow.

I took every ounce of me to not gather her up in my arms and kiss her tears away. How upsetting she must be. To resort working at a Tavern to make ends meet. I felt completely sorry that I had approached her so aggressively earlier, remembering me holding her wrist. I glanced to her left hand and noted the dark mark upon her wrist made by my aggression. I gritted through my teeth feeling my fist naturally clench then unclench, angered by my own wrong doing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered breathily.

"Don't be Arabella, there's never a need to be sorry with me," I handed her a handkerchief of mine. It too had the same rose emblem like my tattoo embroidered at the corner of it.

"Thank you," she stated softly.

I didn't press her on any further. I noted as the sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground had a calming effect on her.

"I miss my father," she stated silently. "I'm afraid I'm not as wealthy as the other students, having me to be so desperate to work at the Tavern."

"Your father must dearly love you and believe in you to let you not only attend here, but be successful while he is far away. Is he far away?"

"No, not too far," she quietly replied dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief. "He is a day's travel away maybe a little more by horse. He literally is all I have. He's the kindest soul I've ever known."

"How about your mother? How does she compare?"

"My mother is no more."

I looked over at her surprised and torn by the statement. I too had lost my mom and I blame my father for her absence every day.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Belle shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. She passed away when I was about 5 or 6. She had this constant stomach pain that didn't go away for weeks. The worst part was in the beginning of my mother's sickness my parents both thought it could possibly be infectious, so they kept me far away from her as possible. I was no longer allowed to hug her, to sleep with her, to read with her. They kept me in a separate room when I slept. I guess, I could understand their concern and worry for me. Finally when they realized my father and I were not catching what she had and the doctor had confirmed it so, I was allowed to see her more often and talk to her. I was fortunate enough to have hugged and spoken to my mom at least the last days of her life. "

"I'm sorry for your loss Arabella," I surmised through my tightened jaw.

All of a sudden the sound of the hooves of the horse was no more.

"It seems like we have arrived to your destination," I said as I got up letting her out.

"Thank you," she replied without looking up from the ground. She smoothed down her skirt and placed the shawl over her head.

"By the way, do you think you can bring something to read out loud to me next time? Anything you like- your choice," I asked.

"Of course," she replied nodding her head, still gazing at the ground.

"I will see you tomorrow night, and every night," I stated laced with a bit of a command.

"Yes. You will," she replied. She quickly turned to me this time lifting her gaze to my chest.

"I don't know if it's too soon to thank you, as I probably have only gotten just a taste of the demands you will be asking me here on out. But your promise to not touch me and just need me to give your drinks and company….well…I want to thank you for your offer. You have no idea how this will financially help me and my family. "

"Don't thank me yet," I warned. "You're right I've promised you all that, but I can be demanding and selfish. You've been warned. My demeanor itself can be taxing on a soul."

She nodded understanding what I meant by that. "Still, thank you anyway," she replied and walked into the direction of the dormitory.

By the time I got to my room, I was far ahead of her. I came by carriage while she on foot, so when I returned I looked out my balcony to make sure she had gotten home just fine. I saw a little shadow taking the stairs to the entrance, as I looked on from above.

It was Belle, I confirmed as she lifted her shawl to unveil her beautiful face. She was safe.

The next morning, I noted I would be having Sonnet class with her, but I decided not to attend any classes that day. I was going to skip. I felt awful, probably a light hangover since I had a headache and decided to sleep in.

A few hours later, I was woken by consistent light taps on the door. Its rhythms reminded me of a clock signaling for midnight.

As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I got up and looked to the direction of the door. The knocking had stopped. I looked in the mirror briefly combed my tresses with my fingers tying it behind loosely, put a shirt on and some pants.

As I began to clean around the room the soft knocking occurred again. I looked through the peep hole. It was Belle. I frantically pulled down my sleeve to hide the tattoo. I was pretty proud of myself to remember that slight defining detail. I threw the cloak that was on the floor into my armoire and closed it tight.

I cleared my throat a bit and drank some water from a glass near my side table. I went to open the door in clear anticipation.

"Hello Belle," I greeted as I squinted my eyes to the light entering the room from the hallway.

"Adam," she replied nodding my salutation. "I came here to give you this," she held a piece of paper to my chest. I took it out of her hand and unfolded it.

"We're partners? The sonnet professor is assigning us to be partners?" I was dumbfounded.

Belle nodded. "Yes, we didn't have a choice it was done alphabetically," she stated as she helped herself to the chair of my desk.

I sat across from her on my bed.

"You don't seem so excited to be partners with me," I noted.

She looked up. Her brown eyes sparked a hint of anger. "Can you blame me? You nearly tore my wrist off!"

I rubbed my face with my hand gliding my forefinger and thumb between my eyes.

"I'm sorry Belle, and really I am really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

A look of disdain appeared on Belle's face. Still wasn't good enough. Nothing ever was when it came to her unfortunately.

"Don't make me apologize again I have a headache," I gritted through my teeth.

Looking a bit distraught Belle sat her bag down and came over to my bedside.

"Do you mind?" she asked. I nodded in approval.

She placed her hands on my head and looked to my face, and gasped.

"Your eyes look positively red! What did you do last night? Are you ill? You don't seem to have a fever," she affirmed as she placed the back of her left hand across my forehead and neck. A gesture that reminded me of my late mother's. Soft and warm to the touch all at once.

I shook my head, "no I'm not ill. I'm afraid I have another thing to blame."

She looked at me perplexed, awaiting me to continue on. She tried to place her hand on me once again, but I winced back. I didn't want her to touch me while I felt so vile and unfitting inside.

"Fine, I won't touch you," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, don't!" I warned. Belle's face looked shocked, as her eyes widened. "I'm sorry Belle; I didn't mean to say it like that. The way you touched me now, so caringly is undeserving considering the bruise I have given you on your wrist," I surmised as I looked on to her wrist.

"Belle, let's promise each other something. You don't ask me too many questions, and I won't ask you too many either."

Belle looked at me surprisingly. "Agreed," she kindly retorted and took the chair across from my bed again.

"What happened to your usual leaving for the library after our Sonnet's class," I asked looking up.

"I no longer feel the need to go. Maybe that rainy day turned me off from going there," she smiled, looking out beyond the balcony. "You have a beautiful room. I don't have a balcony in mine. Why this room is twice the size of Ariel's and mine!" she continued as she looked around the room. I followed her gaze to my curtains, the balcony, and the armoire.

"Part of the perks. Why do you and Ariel share? I know Ariel's family is wealthy if not more than mine," I questioned.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "Some people enjoy the company of other's and the true experience of University I suppose. You seem to be a loner though," she affirmed.

"I am. I prefer to keep my life very private."

"What and just stay in the room the whole day cooped up here?"

"Yes I prefer to be cooped up then go to classes where the friends I try to make don't reject me."

"I never rejected you! You just changed on me, so I felt taken aback!"

"Who said I was talking about you?" I grunted as I looked up from my position. I placed my forehead back on my hands. The headache was pulsating in pain.

"Are you ok? I can come back another time," she offered.

I shook my head.

"Fine like this. So what did you want to discuss? Obviously the project no doubt."

"Yes. The assignment is pretty open for creativity. We are to pick a sonnet and do whatever we want with it."

"No guidelines?"

"None! Isn't that amazing. University really is more freeing isn't it?"

"I guess so. My creative juices are just not flowing as much right now to really help with any ideas."

"Well would you mind if I pick the sonnet? I could at least get started on that for us," Belle offered.

"Of course. That would be good," I agreed. "Thanks for offering Belle. And sorry I couldn't be of any more help," I replied as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't do that Adam. You'll irritate your eyes more," she stated as she got up to come closer to me.

"I know, I know. My mother would say the same thing when I guess allergies would kick in when we were on estates farther way from the ocean," I mumbled.

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman," replied Belle with a smile.

"She _was _a very smart woman," I replied as I glanced down to the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know she passed on-"

"It's ok," I interrupted, dismissing her. I didn't want to talk about the subject further.

"You know I lost my mother as well, at young age."

I had already known that but, this was the first time she thought she was knowingly telling me.

"I see," was my simple reply as I rubbed my eyes again. This time I walked to the basin and splashed cold water on my face. I blindly looked for the towel that was normally beside it, and I felt Belle's presence close.

"Here," she said as she handed me the towel.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I was beginning to feel very embarrassed by her being in my room. A room not too many people have seen or are allowed to.

"Don't you have other things to do?" I asked as I looked down on her. She was tiny compared to my stance.

She took a step back.

"Well excuse me! I thought I was helping you just now!"

"I don't need your help woman!" I huffed as I turned my heel, and plopped on my bed.

"Fine," cried Belle with clenched fists. "I don't need this disrespect and ungratefulness. I will go."

"Finally, some peace and quiet," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I was only taunting to her. It was very easy to get her fired up.

"I heard that Adam!" Belle stated.

I heard the door slam behind her.

I brought the pillow to my face and howled a loud scream of pain into it.

Why was it when I was in disguise I could be the calmest soul to her, but in my true form I could be short and angry. My temper was the cause of my many downfalls, and I was seeing one right in front of me, with a woman I was deeply attracted to.

The only cure for a hangover was to have another one I concluded. Looks like another night at the tavern would be the only solution to take away the pain.


	12. Chapter 12: Desperate Measures

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

Chapter 12- Wonderment

"Ouch," cried Monica, one of the lead barmaids, as she entered the kitchen. "That table out there is rough! I swear all their hands must have thwacked my ass!" She rubbed her bottom, grimacing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said sympathetically, grateful that the cloaked man didn't treat me that way. He had not arrived yet, so I had offered to help out in the kitchen, wiping and stacking the plates after Mrs, Potts, the elderly but able-bodied kitchen worker, washed them. My book of sonnets was open on the counter next to me, and I glanced at it as I stacked dishes, hoping to find one to use for my Shakespeare assignment.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _sure_ you're sorry," Monica snapped sarcastically. "Sitting safe in here while the rest of us are working our asses off!"

"I AM working," I protested, pointing at the stack of dishes. "What else am I to do? The cloaked man has not come yet."

Lucy rushed in with an empty tray. "Where on earth is Katerina?" she cried. "I don't know how long we can hold the crowd with her not here!"

Gaston stormed in, looking angry. "What the hell is going on in here?" he demanded. "Table 5's been waiting 20 minutes for their drinks! The customers are about to riot, and we're losing money by the minute! What's the holdup?"

"Katerina's not here!" Lucy said. "We're doing our best, but Monica and I can't handle twelve tables all by ourselves!"

"Meanwhile we have able bodies that COULD help us out there, but have 'special privileges' that keep them from helping us!" Monica glared resentfully at me.

"I'm not supposed to be serving the crowd," I reminded her. I felt guilty that the barmaids were outnumbered, but they knew - everyone knew - I was not a barmaid. Just a personal server to a mysterious man.

"It's not fair!" Lucy complained. "We need the extra help, and she's just sitting here!"

"No, I'm not!" I protested. "I'm helping with the dishes."

"We have plenty of dishes!" Monica said, pointing at the stack of clean dishes. "We need help out THERE!"

Gaston looked from one to the other, then made a decision. "Monica is right," he said finally. "Belle, please help out and go serve table 5. Just for tonight, all right?"

I looked at him in shock. "But the agreement was-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Belle, it's just ONE table!" Gaston interrupted in exasperation. "It won't kill you to help out this one time. Just until Katerina gets here!"

I thought of the men out there, and my anxiety grew. "You know if I go there they will say terrible things to me!" I protested. "Every day I when I come through the door, they stare at me like a piece of meat! Besides, I'm only to serve one man – I agreed to that and that only. That was the deal! It's not part of the agreement for me to serve other men, just because he's not here yet."

I could feel the hostility in the room growing towards me, and felt my cheeks burning.

"Oh, just listen to her!" Monica snapped, then mimicked me in a high-pitched voice. "'Oh, look at me, I'm too _good_ to have to serve customers. I'm ABOVE all that. Why, they might say something rude to me, and then I'd just DIE!'" Lucy giggled at Monica's imitation. Monica went on, "You're no better than us, Belle! If WE have to go out there, you should too!" She turned to Gaston beseechingly. "Why does SHE always get special treatment? Is she giving you favors in the bedroom or something?"

I gasped, deeply offended. "I most certainly am NOT!"

Monica persisted, "Really? So then why does she have you wrapped around her finger, Gaston? I always thought you were a REAL man! I just can't believe how _whipped_ you are – letting this prissy little bitch, who works for _you, _defy your orders and tell you what to do and how to run your own business!"

She knew just what buttons to push to get Gaston to react. His face was red, humiliated by her comments, and he was getting more furious by the second.

At that moment, the bartender stuck his head in the kitchen. "The men are getting rowdy! They want their drinks NOW!"

Gaston turned on me. "Belle, go serve table 5 NOW!" he ordered.

"But Gaston-"

Gaston's fist slammed down on the cutting table so hard it shook, making me jump. My hands were shaking. He came close to me, towering over me, and hissed, "Listen to me and listen well: you work for ME, Belle! That means you do what I say! ." He pointed at the doorway. "Those men out there that you speak of with such disgust – _they _are the ones who pay your wages! If they don't get their drinks, they don't pay, and you're out of a job. So go serve table 5 right now, or get the hell out of here! Forever! Got it?" He glared at me with such fury that I took a step back.

"But he…and you…you said I only serve the cloaked man," I protested softly, in a final effort.

"But he's not HERE!" Gaston shouted. "So until he comes, just work where I need you to! _Everyone_ who works here should help out wherever they're needed, and right now, we need you out there. I'll deal with your cloaked customer later myself – if he ever gets here!"

The bartender came back in. "Gaston, the customers need their drinks! And now we're out of ale behind the bar!"

"Damn it!" Gaston exploded. "All right, I'll go to the storeroom to get more ale. Girls, get out there. Belle, serve table 5 NOW!"

I had no choice. I started toward the door as Gaston headed for the storeroom.

But Monica grabbed me and pulled me back. "Not so fast, missy! All the barmaids here have to wear the uniform!" she snickered. In the next instant, the barmaids' hands were upon me. Lucy pulled out the ribbon that held my hair in a low ponytail. My hair fell loose past my shoulders to my chest.

"She actually has nice hair," Lucy scoffed, as if I was not supposed to have attractive tresses.

Then, to my alarm, Monica started pulling my top off.

"Stop! What are you _doing?"_ I protested, pulling away.

"Stop being such a prude!" she said impatiently. "You have to look sexy, or they'll be unhappy and not give a good tip! We all share a bulk tip, so make us money!"

Lucy brought one of the "uniforms" the barmaids wore and tugged it over my head. I blushed in shame, feeling exposed and humiliated. To make it worse, Monica tugged the top down to make it even lower. I felt cold air on my suddenly bare shoulders. "There!" Monica said in satisfaction.

My cleavage stuck out, accentuated by the dress' sleeves now pulled down, exposing my decolletage and shoulders. The waistline of my dress was knotted at one side so that my left leg was bare all the way up mid-thigh. The other side came down only to my knee, not down to my ankles as my own dress had.

I didn't know whether to scream or to cry. I felt humiliated as the barmaids snickered, looking down at me like I was dirt, yet pleased with their work at the same time.

I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest. "What have you done? I can't go out like this!" I implored.

"Yes, you can! Come on!" Monica said, shoving a tray in my hands and pushing me through the doorway.

Hesitantly, I went to the bar and got the drinks for table 5. Then I walked slowly toward the table, praying the men wouldn't say anything.

As I held the tray in my shaking hands, I could see ale spill over on some of the mugs. I stole a look at the table. The men were smirking at me. One held his chin on his hand thoughtfully, as if he were inspecting me from top to bottom. I was disgusted, but tried not to show my true emotions, afraid I would only call more attention to myself. Then I saw that the other four were leering at me. I tried not to gasp, and almost spilled the tray, but caught my balance and placed the tray on the table.

"Um, here you go," I said, and hurriedly turned to scurry away.

But a strong arm grasped my forearm and pulled me back.

"What kind of service is this?" the man demanded as he pulled my body down closer to his, bringing my head to his face at seated level. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I pushed ineffectually at his chest. He laughed at my pitiful attempt to escape.

"You have to give the drinks to each of us, one by one, with a smile," he said with a wink to his friends. They all laughed in unison. As the vile man let me go, I almost fell backwards from the release. I went to the tray and gave each man a mug, but not with a smile. Feeling exposed and humiliated under their leering eyes, I just gritted my teeth and tried to get through it, avoiding eye contact with them.

But after I gave the last gentleman his mug and turned in relief to leave, I suddenly felt a stinging pain on my backside.

I yelped in pain. The men laughed raucously. Then the man who had slapped my rear grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

The man laughed. "What will you give me to let you go, hmm?" he breathed in my ear, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "How about a kiss, beautiful?"

I squirmed, trying in vain to get away, but the man was too strong. I began to panic. There was no one to help me, no one who even WANTED to help me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Monica and Lucy at their tables, snickering. Their hands covered their mouths to muffle the sound of enjoyment they were getting out of my fear and humiliation. The stench of alcohol and sweat from the man holding me down in his lap, made me lightheaded.

Then, to my utter horror, the vile man pulled one side of my dress up past my thighs, kneading and feeling my bare skin. I tried to scream, but he muffled my mouth with his free hand, as his other hand continued groping higher and higher on my body. The cackling of the men grew louder and louder.

I was finding it harder to breathe, overwhelmed by a certified panic attack. My heart was pounding, and terror filled me as though I were having a heart attack. Oh, God, what if they didn't stop? What would happen to me? How could all the people in the tavern not care?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strong hand gripped my forearm and pulled me up, as though saving me from drowning.

"Leave her alone!" he roared, putting a protective arm around me and glaring at the men.

I was overcome with relief as I realized it was the cloaked man, my secret personal customer. I clung to him, feeling safe against his broad chest.

The men at the table angrily stood up and faced him. "That's _our_ serving wench!" the man who had fondled me shouted. "Who the hell are you to spoil our fun?"

The cloaked man moved in front of me, putting himself between me and the men, glaring at them. To me, he whispered, "Go back in the kitchen. I'll handle this!"

I hesitated. It was five to one, and I didn't want him to get hurt on my account. But he gently pushed me toward the kitchen, never taking his eyes off the men, so I went.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts saw my pale , tear-stained face and my difficulty catching my breath. She immediately led me to a chair and gave me a cup of tea, her remedy for all upsets. "Sit, drink this," she said. "Take slow, deep breaths from your belly." I sat down in a chair, my back against the wall, and did as she asked until I was able to breathe normally.

I could hear a commotion outside the kitchen. There was an argument going on, and above it all I heard the cloaked man's voice, roaring in a rage at the men. I was worried. I hoped he wouldn't be harmed.

A soft touch on my shoulder brought me to look up at the elderly woman. "Are you all right, dearie?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, thank you," I choked out softly. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I am even at a place like this! It's not for me."

"You're all right, child. That was quite a scare you gave me! Those men are like animals! But I would stick to just serving your private customer – he seems like a gentleman," she said kindly. The wrinkles around her eyes radiated a motherly warmth and tenderness.

"How are you feeling now, dearie?" she asked.

"Better," I admitted truthfully. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, if your private customer is ever late again, you can always come hide in the kitchen. I'll say I haven't seen you," she said with a wink.

I looked up at her. What a kind gesture. "Thank you," I said, smiling back. "I definitely will."

"Well, I must get back to cooking and cleaning. You look fine now. Don't show anyone your pain. Show them the courageous look you had when you first came in here." And with that she was off.

Gaston came into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "One of the customers from table 5 is lying on the floor unconscious, and his friends ran out!"

The cloaked man came in. "Your _customer, _as you call him, manhandled Arabella and assaulted her!" he yelled at Gaston. Gaston was startled. He glanced over at me, looking confused, worried, and a little guilty all at once. But before he could say anything to me, the cloaked man continued, "What were you _thinking,_ sending her out there! Our deal was that she only serves ME!"

"Well, you weren't _here,_ were you?" Gaston snapped back defensively. "So it's all _your_ fault for being late! _And _for starting a brawl, too! You owe me for knocking out my paying customer and chasing the others out!"

"The unconscious man will wake up soon, I assure you," the cloaked man scoffed dismissively. "A little jab in the head for what he did to Arabella does not at all suffice, but will do for now."

I looked on to the towering figure. He was quite tall, a little taller than Gaston, and just as broad. I realized what he had said about the unconscious man. Had he just hurt a man for my sake?

I spoke up, desperately wanting all the yelling to stop. "I'm very sorry if I caused any trouble," I said quietly. Both men turned to look at me. I took a breath and went on. "My cloaked customer is here now. So please, just let me just do the job I signed on for."

Despite my brave words, I wasn't feeling well. My backside was sore. Sitting on the wooden stool was not helping, and I was fighting every urge not to rub it, although I desperately wanted to.

"Arabella, are you okay?" the cloaked man asked in concern.

I nodded.

"I'm sure you are a little shaken up," he pressed. I nodded again. He was right. "You know you don't have to work today if you're not feeling up to it."

I appreciated his kindness, and every inch of me wanted to get away from the place, but I knew despite the fact that I was humiliated it, was the one job I could get that would allow me to help my father and attain my dream at the same time. More importantly, I knew that the cloaked man would never treat me the way those awful men had. He had especially proven that tonight.

"It's all right. I'm fine," I said dismissively.

"There, you see?" Gaston said in relief to the cloaked man. "She's fine! So it _couldn't _have been as bad as you made it sound. I'll just go tend to that customer and get him out of here." He headed through the doorway.

I was shivering, my bare shoulders cold, and suddenly realized to my embarrassment that the cloaked man could see my degrading outfit. Instinctively I covered my chest with my hands. The cloaked man immediately straightened up.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked. I told him, and he fetched my dress for me. Gratefully, I excused myself and quickly changed into my more modest dress.

Then I followed the cloaked man to our usual table, hidden underneath the stairs leading to the West Wing. The shadows of that side of the room hid us perfectly from the rest of the crowd in the tavern. I liked being invisible.

"Here." I slid a glass of scotch across the table to him.

The cloaked man, already seated at the opposite end, caught the glass. "Won't you sit?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid it hurts to sit now."

"Yes, I saw," he said, his voice a growl of displeasure. "That was quite a spanking. Those men were no better than beasts!"

I quickly looked away to hide my teary eyes, afraid they would spill over. I was desperately trying not to give in to my emotions. But it was to no avail. One teardrop rolled down across my left cheek, and I knew he had to have seen it. It was times like this that I wished I were at home, safe, with my father.

"Arabella, sit," he said.

I shook my head.

He thought a moment. "Come with me to the West Wing," he urged. "I won't touch you, I swear. But the bedding there will be softer to sit on, more comfortable for you, perhaps."

I looked into the shadow of the man as he rose and exited up the stairway. I wiped my cheeks and apprehensively followed him up.

As we came to a corridor that was more dimly lit, I could hear laughter and noises coming from behind the closed doors. There were about ten rooms in the west wing, notorious for playing host to all kinds of frolicking and debauchery. I heard what appeared to be slaps, followed by crying and laughter all at the same time. I hurried up to the cloaked man. He opened the last door on the left of the corridor and gestured me to go into it first.

He closed the door behind me, turned, and came closer to me. I still could not make out any facial attributes, but could only feel his warm breath on my face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I choked out. But I rubbed my sore backside, unable to resist the urge any longer.

"Can I see?" he asked.

I gasped. "I can't believe you just said that! What a degrading inquiry!"

The man chuckled. "You do seem fine after all. I was merely trying to help out. I genuinely am only concerned. Were you having a panic attack? When I came in and relieved you from those men, I noticed you were very out of breath and ran to the kitchen."

"Why were you late?" I demanded. More tears came down my cheeks. Embarrassed, I turned away and sat on the bed. Though much more comfortable than the wooden chair, it did nothing to relieve the pain in my backside.

The man bent down to my level and gently began wiping away the tears on my cheek with a gloved hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I promise to never be late again. I should have been more detailed with Monsieur Gaston LeGume about the legalities of our arrangement. Rest assured, you will not be bothered anymore."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. The man in the cloak, as much as he was a heavy drinker, was endearing as well. He had warned me that he could be demanding, but after tonight, I felt that he would protect me as well, which was reassuring. I dabbed my eyes with the handkerchief I pulled out, the one he had given me yesterday.

"Did you bring anything to read to me?" he asked hopefully.

"I did, but - oh no! I left it in the kitchen," I gulped. The thought of going down again and passing by that table with vile men, and Gaston, was unbearable.

"Ah, I thought that was yours," he chuckled as he took out the book from under his cloak. "I was able to retrieve it sneakily."

"Thank you," I managed to say a little less softly. I was getting my strength back more and more not to mention catching my breath.

"Sorry. My voice is still a bit muffled. I use to get panic attacks frequently as a child. My father use to say I was just highly sensitive, but it got dangerous only if I hyperventilated. I had some asthma, and my father invented a device that allowed me to breathe through a small tube, of herbs that opened up my passage ways so I could take air in my lungs." I breathed shortly. That last sentence was hard to finish.

"Arabella, do you think you can manage reading out loud? I don't want you to strain yourself,' he kindly offered as he lay down on the bed. His arms were already behind his head, as if he were ready to receive my reading. How could I refuse?

"Of course, I'll be okay. If it gets bad, I'll pause a little." I watched him thoughtfully. This broad-shouldered, muscular man had just bravely fought off five men to protect me, knocking one man unconscious in his rage...yet now he lay quietly on the bed, waiting for me to read him Shakespearean poetry. The contrast made me smile. Who WAS this mysterious man?

"So what did you bring for me today?" he inquired.

"I brought my book of Shakespearean sonnets. I was actually hoping you could help me pick one, seeing as my partner is of no help," I confided.

"Partner?"

"Yes. In my sonnet class we are to pick a sonnet and present it any way we want. It's not a hard assignment, but my partner is often unreachable, or too tired."

"Maybe he or she just had a bad day," he offered.

"_He,_" I confirmed, "might have had a bad day, but if he keeps this up, it will affect our grade."

"Well, I'm sure he will come around," he retorted, a bit roughly this time. I could sense a little defensiveness in his tone. Perhaps it came from some inner ideology of brotherhood some men had, where they stood up for one another no matter the details, even if they were strangers.

"What sonnet were you thinking of?" he pressed. I knew he was trying to change the subject from my partner to the mission at hand, probably sensing some of the tension.

"Well, there are a few. There's the most famous one, Sonnet 18, often alternately titled 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day'."

"Ah yes! 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,'" he recited.

I was in shock. "You know it?"

"A bit. Shakespeare is wonderful at writing about love. He must have loved a thousand times over. Or perhaps he loved just once. Sometimes once is enough...a love so powerful, it stays with one forever."

"Indeed," I agreed, still surprised at how much the cloaked man knew and how insightful he was.

I read few more sonnets. He didn't ask to drink any more while I was reading, instead remaining focused intently on my recitations. As I finished reciting another sonnet, I glanced over at him.

"Your glass has been empty for quite some time," I noted.

"I haven't really paid attention to any libations today. I am currently inebriated by the beautiful vision before me," he complimented. I smiled a little, positive I was blushing, and focused back to the book.

"Have you ever tried?" he asked.

I looked at him perplexed. "Tried what?"

"Have you ever tried liquor? Wine? Alcohol?"

I shook my head, "No, I never wanted to try it."

"Curious?" he pressed on.

"Not really," I replied.

"Sip?" he asked as he held out his glass.

"It's empty - there's hardly anything there," I said with a laugh.

"There's a drop."

I shrugged. What harm could a drop do? I emptied the contents of the glass, and coughed almost immediately. He laughed, and I couldn't help laughing either.

"Well, that was quite disgusting," I stated as I walked over and placed the glass on a dresser across the room. "Truthfully I think it just went down the wrong pipe.

He nodded. "How's your backside?" As he spoke, he reached out as if to touch it, then stopped himself and just pointed. I was touched by his realization that I might not want to be touched after my experience. And yet, despite myself, I couldn't help imagining what it would be like if he _did_ touch me. There was something irresistibly compelling about his mix of strength and gentleness.

"I'm okay," I reassured him.

"I'm still not happy with the way Monsieur Gaston treated you," he growled. "He knew what I meant even if I didn't say all the exact details of our terms. He somehow found a loop hole and used you for it." He shook his head, then changed the subject. "Come, read another sonnet to me. Or a story, or anything you please. Just don't stop reciting."

I began to read, but at some point, I must have dozed off. I was awakened by gentle shake of my shoulder.

"Rise and shine, Arabella. We seemed to have overslept," said the cloaked figure.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked. I was astonished to find that he was still in the same position on the bed. I was curled up next to him, one leg off the edge of the bed, the other tucked in. It suddenly occurred to me how vulnerable I had been, asleep in a bedroom with a man. Had it been any other man in this tavern, the outcome of this moment could have been unspeakable. But the cloaked man had been a gentleman, letting me sleep and taking no advantage of the situation.

"Long enough," he replied. "You were tired. Have you been staying up late studying the past few nights?"

"Well, I spend my nights here, and do as much studying as I can throughout the day," I explained. "I'm afraid the time I get to rest is scarce now."

The cloaked man got up from the bed, and stood up, holding out his hand to me.

I placed my hand in his. His hand was warm and strong, and I felt a pleasurable tingle at his touch. I sat up and he helped me to my feet.

But I stood up too fast, and a wave of dizziness overcame me without warning. To my embarrassment, I lost my balance and fell into him!

"Whoa there!" he chucked as he cradled his arms around me. He was tall - my head only came to his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sheepishly, and giggled at my clumsiness.

"Don't be. By the way, your reading was very soothing. Your voice is very sonorous and gentle. It calmed me, and definitely you. I don't know if you know just how much power you have over me and yourself when it comes to your voice," he said as he cupped my face gently.

My heart skipped a beat, as I sheepishly realized I was still in his arms. They brought such comfort, so warm and inviting. Truth be told I didn't want to pull away, but I knew it would be inappropriate if I did not.

"Thank you," I replied as I unwillingly pulled away.

"May I give you a ride home again?" he asked.

"Yes but please drop me off at the-"

"The University library. Yes, I know," he stated, cutting me off. I couldn't help but smile at how well he knew me. "By the way, Arabella, I want you to get some rest. Therefore, I will not be coming to the tavern for a week, which means you don't have to either. I will make certain Gaston knows."

I should have felt relieved at the thought of a week off from the tavern, but all I felt was a pang of disappointment at the thought of not seeing him for so long. "It's not any trouble, I don't mind," I said. There was a note of pleading in my voice. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, but seeing how tired you are, I must insist," he said firmly. "You need your rest, and I wouldn't feel right having you come so soon."

I nodded smiling, but deep inside I was drawn to him for some reason. He had shown so much kindness and protection for me in just the last two days I had known him, and I couldn't help but find him endearing.

"That's very thoughtful," I started, "but already I am being ridiculed by the barmaids for getting special treatment from Monsieur Gaston. If I stay away from work for a whole week, they'll resent me even more, and it will give them more reason to bully me. Besides, I'm not so delicate that I need a whole week just to rest!" I added with a smile.

The cloaked man nodded. "I see. Let's meet tomorrow night, then. But do make sure to rest as much as you can until then. How can you serve me if you're low on energy?" he chuckled, teasing me.

I blushed.

Then he grew serious. "Truthfully I'm happy to see you sooner than later, but I am worried about your health. If you should ever feel sick or weak, I need you to promise to tell me. Don't try to be all tough and cover it up. All right?" I nodded in agreement.

Satisfied, he drew a money pouch out from his cloak. "Here. I've already paid Monsieur Gaston. This is your part. You've earned it, and there's extra in there to make up for tomorrow. But if Gaston offers you any money, take it. Don't tell him I've already given you anything."

I nodded, feeling the tears welling up again. He was being so generous – paying me not only for serving him, but also for a day of NOT serving him so I wouldn't lose money. He had no idea how relieved I was to get a break from the tavern, even for just a day.

"Thank you," I cried, and before I realized what I was doing, I hugged him tightly. Maybe it was inappropriate, but at that moment, I didn't care. The tears came then as I cried into his chest. I was afraid he would just stand there, like a statue, maybe even push me away. To my amazement and relief, his arms came around me. He wiped my tears and gently motioned me to the door.

The carriage ride to the library was too short. We talked about the sonnets and he gave me his input on the ones he felt most intrigued by. As I came to my stop and got out the carriage, I smiled at the cloaked man, and he nodded.

How I yearned to see his face underneath that disguise in that moment! The cloaked man's kindness today did not add up to the vile rumors I have heard of his past, which left me in complete wonderment. Perhaps he would show his true self to me one day, but for now, I felt like I was seeing his true self on the inside already. It was filled with compassion, and I was thankful.

**_I want to sincerely thank the wonderful TRUDIROSE who helped me with the editing chapter 12 of my story. Thank you for understanding my characters and helping with the parts I needed to alter- you are amazing and I am honored to have you beta-read. SHOUT OUT TO TRUDI!_**


	13. Chapter 13: On the Cusp

**Wonderment- Chapter 13**

ADAM'S POV

There were no classes today. What a relief! Stretching in bed, I realized that the sun was streaming through the window that looked out onto the balcony. I turned to my pocket watch, which was resting on my side table.

"11:30. Not so bad for sleeping in. I've done worse," I muttered cheerfully.

As I proceeded to the washroom to wash my face, I gritted my teeth at the realization that my manhood was throbbing. I had been dreaming about Belle in that skimpy barmaid outfit. I sighed as I proceeded to deal with my erection.

But my thoughts of Belle were not solely erotic ones. Although she didn't know it, I had followed her that night to make certain she got to her dormitory safely from the library. Saying that I was worried for her was an understatement. The way she had panicked after that horrible customer manhandled her made me wonder if I should have pressed further on insisting she take the whole week off.

A few minutes later, I turned to the mirror, noting that my eyes were clear and that I wasn't hung over. I had gone easier than usual on the drinks yesterday. I hoped fervently that Belle was all right after her ordeal. Just the thought of that asshole manhandling her, sending her into tears, and that son of a bitch Gaston taking advantage of her naiveté and good nature set me on edge just remembering it. I threw the towel hard into the basin, fuming at what they had done to Belle.

I wish she knew that the cloaked man was me. Then she would know that I would always be at her side, her rescuer, her protector. However, it would crush her, and she would be utterly devastated. There was so much I knew about her as the cloaked man - things she probably didn't want the real me or anyone else on campus to know.

And yet, she had told Gaston many of these personal things about herself, which still confused me. It saddened me that Gaston was the only one she confided in, which must prove only how desperate she was for someone to talk to.

With me, she rarely confided anything. Why? I did not know. And yet, when I was a complete stranger to her, she somehow felt comfortable enough to tell me anything and everything. Why couldn't she talk to me as ME? Was she ashamed of telling me her social status? Perhaps I had gloated too much of my own high-ranking status, I thought remorsefully, remembering when she had come to my large private room and I had inquired why she and Ariel were sharing such a small one.

"I shouldn't have said that," I remarked out loud to my reflection, wanting to slap myself for my insensitivity.

Holding her in my arms last night – not just once but several times - was the highlight of my week. In disguise, I had worked with her on the sonnet project, though she didn't know who it was that was really helping her. As I combed my hair, I smirked in the mirror, remembering how I had instinctively gotten defensive when she had complained about lazy partner - me. I did some stretches and flexed in the mirror, a nonsensical exercise that had become part of my morning routine.

It occurred to me that I was huge compared to Belle. Would I crush her if I ever made love to her? The thought of her below me excited me and scared me all at once. I did a couple of push-ups and then strode to the armoire, pulling out my clean shirt and trousers.

Fridays meant there were no classes, so there was time to catch up on studying (if you cared about grades) or to have fun (if you didn't). Normally I was in the latter category, but today I decided it was time I get serious with Belle on the project. When I was in my cloaked disguise, she had confided that her "partner" was slacking off and being of no help, and I had to admit she was right. It was time to rectify that and pull my own weight.

The idea filled me with anticipation. If she thought last night's act was impressive, I couldn't wait to show her how much I_ truly_ knew of Shakespeare.

I went downstairs and headed to the campus coffee shop to grab a cup on my way to see Belle. When I got on line, I saw a familiar brute ahead of me telling the clerk, "A large black coffee, and make it strong!" He looked exhausted. Last night had clearly taken a toll on him.

"Gaston?"

His head snapped up to meet my stare-down. Taking his coffee, he tried to walk past me without speaking. But I held out my arm, blocking his path. "What you did last night wasn't right!" I warned. "Making Belle serve those animals!"

"Well, what you did wasn't right either!" he grunted.

"That man got what was coming to him!" I snapped. "He grabbed Belle and spanked her -that's totally out of line!"

Gaston didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad!" he said defensively. "So a guy got drunk and slapped her ass. Big deal - it happens all the time. It's just part of the fun of coming to my establishment, flirting with the barmaids. The girls are all used to it, and it's no big deal. You had no right to attack my customer! If I hadn't been in the West Wing at the time, I would have stopped you. I don't condone your actions!"

"What the hell? You sound like a dean, 'condoning my actions', pshhh!" I scoffed. "Your usual barmaids may understand that - but Belle is not your usual barmaid, and further more she's _my _personal server. You went back on your word through a loophole in our bargain! We had an agreement! Besides, men shouldn't the barmaids – not just Belle, but _any_ of them. It's out of line!"

Gaston cocked one eyebrow. "Spoken from someone who used to slap barmaids on the ass all the time?"

"I've changed."

"Why? A certain brunette twisted your sense of fun?" he smirked.

I glared at him. "And it wasn't just that,either. When I intervened, that jerk had her trapped on his lap with one hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and the other hand reaching under her dress. He was practically raping her right at the table! Do you 'condone'_ that?" _

"Shit," Gaston said, taken aback despite himself. I knew he hadn't seen what had happened, or how bad it had gotten for poor Belle.

But being Gaston, he refused to admit he was wrong, and instead turned the blame on ME. So typical of him!

"Whatever happened was_ your_ fault for being late!" he snapped. "If you want to have one of my barmaids personally serve you, you have to be there at 10:00 sharp, because that's when Belle's shift starts. Otherwise, she's just sitting around doing nothing while the other girls are working, and it makes me look unfair!" He glared at me. "Yesterday was hell for me. You were late, and I had barmaids complaining that Belle gets special treatment. Two quit on me last minute!"

"Well...that might be so. But forcing her to wear that skimpy uniform the other barmaids wear was out of line," I defended.

"That wasn't my doing! That was Erica and Monica. When I saw Belle, it was after the whole debacle. Seeing her in that outfit when I entered the kitchen surprised me, and trust me, I gave Erica and Monica a good talking to," he protested.

I said nothing. I could see and sense now his frustrations from last night. I could empathize with the fact that he had a lot on his shoulders with managing the tavern. Truly I was madder that Belle was put in a situation that could have been avoided altogether, but for the sake of my friendship with Gaston I decided to drop it. It was honestly that ass of a man who spanked Belle that needed to be blamed.

"Look, Adam, if you can't tell, I'm dead tired! I had a lot of customers last night and not enough servers. As for Belle, I don't want her on the floor again, but I was overwhelmed last night. I didn't need someone in the kitchen or on the dishes; I needed someone to serve drinks. It's just frustrating! You don't know how it is to run a business! I give special treatment for her and special treatment to you! Who is she to me, anyway?"

I eyed him, suddenly putting two and two together. We had known each other long enough to know when things didn't turn out the way the other had wanted.

"You still like Belle," I realized out loud.

He looked up and frowned. The look he gave was enough to confirm that I was right.

I shook my head. "Gaston, you usually get over things fast. I mean, you could have any girl you wanted!"

"No, Adam. I _liked _her. She never reciprocated my approach at the dance, and she's brushed me off since then. For the first time a girl rejected me!" Gaston sounded outraged. "And yet, she STILL expects special treatment! Why? She certainly isn't giving _me_ any special treatment!"

"So to get back at her, you threw her in the middle of chaos?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't take rejection well, I guess," he admitted remorsefully.

He never did. I still remember when we were young boys how we'd go hunting or fishing. Gaston always gloated over his successes. However if I ever caught a fish bigger than his or hit the bull's eye during archery target practice, he'd be in a sour mood the whole day. Gaston was a sore loser. He didn't know how to lose well or to win well either. He would brag for hours about his successes and relish pointing out the downfalls of others. It was those moments, when he triumphed over my loss or shortcomings that reminded me to keep my distance from him. He wasn't a foe, but he wasn't a close friend either.

"What makes you think you could have treated Belle well?" I challenged. "Gaston, you go through women like they're disposable!"

"I would've treated her differently," he fumed. "And look who's talking about disposable! Let me remind you about Aurora. Remember her? She was beautiful, royal, and sexy - and you threw her to the side like a ragdoll! How is Belle any different from the rest of your past romantic escapades?"

I shook my head. "Belle is different. What makes you think I'm not already treating her differently? There's something special about her. And she likes me, I can feel it. Last night I felt it when she read out loud to me and when I held her," I continued.

Gaston snorted. "Do you hear yourself? She doesn't like _you -_ she likes the 'man in the cloak'!' Probably just because he's mysterious. She has no idea it's you. If she knew, she'd probably be devastated," he scoffed.

"That's why you won't tell her! Swear it on our years of friendship and our success yet to come!" I demanded.

"Don't get your trousers in a knot! I'm not going to say a word," he grunted. "As much as I loathe the fact that she is showing interest in you - whatever form you are in - I'm not stupid enough to let our business partnership go down because of it."

"Do you intend to also keep your word by not putting her in harm's way again?" I demanded. I wanted to make sure Belle was to be taken care of.

He sighed. "Yeah, I won't do that again. I'll hire more staff if I have to. Look, I know I was a dick! I need to apologize when I see her next time," he stated. "Is...is she okay?" he added worriedly as he rubbed his neck.

"She was very shaken up and scared, but she's all right now," I told him. "But I wouldn't do that again. She has a history of asthma, and she was severely hyperventilating."

"I know, I fucked up! They say jealousy is a green eyed monster. I sure was a monster last night," he lamented.

"Big time!" I agreed.

He glared at me threateningly. "Look, just don't fuck with my business, Adam. You come in on time from now on! I've done you a lot of favors," he warned. "Be fair to me too."

I nodded in agreement. He swallowed the last of his coffee and headed out.

I didn't like his tone. I still was an annoyed at what he had done to Belle, and I wasn't entirely satisfied by his show of remorse, but it was enough for now. We had reached perfect understanding at this point.

I still felt that Gaston was not completely content with the fact Belle was not reciprocating his interest in her. Even worse, it was me (although disguised as the man in the cloak), his lifetime competitor, whom Belle was beginning to fall for. I'm sure it bothered Gaston like hell that it was me, whether Belle knew it or not, because for once he had lost a target and that rarely happened.

Gaston and I don't normally go after the same type of girls. We both have different tastes. However, Belle was not only beautiful, she was brilliant, and she just exuded warmth when she entered a room that drew people to her. It was the first time Gaston and I were attracted to the same woman. Probably because any man, and every man for that matter, was attracted to Belle.

As I continued my way down to Belle's room, I rolled my sleeves down to my wrists, making sure I had hid the tattoo well. As I came upon her door I knocked on it three times. The door opened to reveal Belle. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and loose over her shoulders to her bosom. I always saw her with her hair tied back, but she looked much more natural and sexy this way. I resisted the temptation to reach out and gently push back her soft, shiny hair.

"Adam," she greeted me as she opened the door.

"Hi," I replied sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I haven't been as available as I should have been to work on the Shakespeare assignment." Her eyes widened. Was she_ that_ surprised that I apologized? I guessed my arrogance had been more apparent to her than sincerity as of late. I went on, "But I'm here to tell you I'm definitely free now and would love to work on it! Whenever it works for _you_ as well, of course."

Belle smiled. "I was just getting started on the project. Your timing couldn't have been better. Why don't you come in?"

"Sure you want to let me in?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. Typical banter between her and me by now. "It's fine. Ariel's out at the moment. I hope you don't mind, but I picked a sonnet already."

"Oh, did you?" I asked innocently. "It wasn't by any chance sonnet number 18, was it?" I smirked as I plopped myself down on the bed.

"Why, yes," she said, surprised. She closed the door and turned to face me. I saw a look of scorn cross her face - probably because I had made myself at home on her bed. "Do you know it?"

"Do I!" I exclaimed. I cleared my throat and proudly recited the first verse loud and clear, with such eloquence and animation that I thought I was giving the performance of my life.

"Hmm. Nicely done," she stated without any affect.

I was disappointed. I hadn't been _nearly_ this good yesterday when I only recited the first two sentences in my secret identity. But today I had given it my all...yet she didn't seem nearly as impressed as she had in the West Wing.

"Anyway, I would love to turn the sonnet into a play, was my thought," I suggested.

"But…that's so_ simple," Belle_ said dismissively as she closed her book and sat on Ariel's bed across from me.

"It's going to take some work to write it all out," I protested. "Hardly simple."

"No, I mean the idea. It's not grand enough," Belle said. She thought about it, toying with the ends of her hair and curling them in her fingers.

Placing a finger on my chin to think, I slouched back on her headboard. To my relief she didn't chastise me for getting too comfortable in her bed. I tried to think of another idea, but couldn't. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"What about a newspaper article?" she suggested.

"An article? Saying what? 'Get it while it's hot?' 'Lost love?'" I grunted as I shook my head, dismissing her thought.

"Well, do you have anything better?" she huffed, standing up.

I stood up too, meeting her gaze at her level. "I _told _you my idea already: a play," I retorted.

"You're not helping!" she exclaimed.

"You're not really adding anything either!" I argued.

"Ugh, why did I have to be partners with you!" she huffed.

"Alphabetically, remember-" I started. But suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Belle, did the professor assign partners by first name or last name?"

Belle took a step back, perplexed by the inquiry. "First name. So?"

"If that were so, wouldn't Ariel have been assigned my partner?"

Belle's eyes widened. She looked as if she was in deep and utter shock. I caught her. Her true name was indeed Arabella.

She caught my gaze and referred back to the sonnet book, pretending to be scanning the pages even though I know she was trying to change the subject.

"Is Belle even your name?" I asked. Obviously I knew the answer already, but I wanted to test her. Would she ever tell the real Adam - in the flesh, the one standing before her – anything? "What about your name? What are you hiding?" I pressed.

"Nothing! What's the big deal? Maybe the professor skipped around on the list a little," she said dismissively, turning away.

I touched her shoulder and turned her to face me, holding her shoulders ever so gently. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She looked perplexed by my gesture. I realized my proximity to her must have seemed inappropriate and quickly stepped back in an effort to make her less uneasy. To ME, we were already close friends, since she had shared so much with "the cloaked man." But to her, I was just an arrogant classmate she had no interest in.

If only I could change that...

"Just curious, is Belle possibly short for something?" I tried hopefully.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Maybe...meaning yes?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"What?"

She sighed and gave in. "Arabella."

"That's beautiful," I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Thank you." She looked relieved for some reason.

"Why was it so hard for you to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," Belle said. She chuckled self-deprecatingly as she sat back down on Ariel's bed. "I used to get teased a lot because of my name. 'Arahead' was my favorite. A play on words for airhead," she smirked as she looked down into her book

.

"That's not nice," I said with concern.

She looked up. "I know. I was… well… I'm used to it." She shrugged as she went back to her book.

"Sounds like some of the people back from your hometown didn't appreciate you, huh?" I inquired.

She closed her book and put it to the side on the bed, looking in my eyes for the first time. I took that as a good sign. She crossed her legs and offered me another subtle smile. "My vil- my town. Where I am from, I was considered very odd because I was often a loner. The truth is I loved reading more than anything. I'm from a small village in France where they feel that women who read books and don't care about clothes, appearance, or marrying into a good family are odd. Girls my age right now are either getting engaged or are already married. But I wanted more than just being a housewife and mother, although those are roles I'd love to partake in eventually. After I follow my dreams and get what I want of course."

I was intrigued. I plopped on her bed again across from her. "What_ do _you want?"

Belle looked surprised. "No one's really ever asked me that before," she admitted.

_"I'm_ asking you, Belle. What do you want?" I pressed on.

"Well..." She looked hesitant, as if afraid I might laugh. ""It may sound trivial. But we only have one small school in my town. So I'd like to open a bigger one, and get more girls enrolled, and teach. I'd like to help more girls become educated."

"Why, I think that's a thoughtful idea and a profound dream," I said encouragingly.

"You do?" She eyed me as if making sure I was serious.

I nodded in reply. "There's nothing more admirable than changing people's lives."

"Yes, but to go to university only to go back and teach? Is that not a waste?" She laughed uneasily.

I smiled to placate the uneasiness I was sensing from her dismissive laugh. "It's never a waste," I assured her. "You'll go back a scholar. You'll have more knowledge, more skill, more credentials, and more fire under you to use as leverage in your battle to give more women the opportunity study. That's something grand, Belle. Really, you should be proud of what you're striving for."

She smiled shyly and took the sonnet book in her hands again.

"By the way Belle, you're not alone."

She looked at me questioningly.

I explained, "You have a friend in me." She smiled. I could sense something in the room, something new between us. It wasn't tension exactly, and it wasn't anything negative; in fact, it was the exact opposite. It was a feeling that we had just made a connection, and the feeling was intense.

A little self-conscious, I tried to cut the intensity. I apologized for pressing her about her name, for just the other day it was ME who had requested that we not ask too many questions of each other. "Now look at me – prying into your life!" I laughed apologetically.

"It's okay, Adam, she said with a smile. "And thank you...for your friendship." We gazed at each other for a long moment. Then she seemed to shake herself. "Now back to the assignment-"

We got back to the project at hand and decided to go with a play ABOUT a newspaper article, so both of our ideas could be used, and the angst that would surround the article in regards to the people involved. In the midst of all the planning, Belle and I shared a few laughs and had a couple of heated disagreements. But nothing a good cup of tea wouldn't fix, and we rang for tea twice that afternoon.

"Oh, my, it's 9:00! I'll be late if I don't hurry!" Belle said as she glanced at her clock. She jumped up, then rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn. She looked adorable the way she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, as if she was about to fall on a bed of clouds.

"I guess I'd better go. Seems like you have another engagement," I suggested as I got up to walk toward the door.

Belle quickly said, "Oh, no, it's nothing! What I meant to say is that it's late, and I need to go to bed early so I can make it for this …uh…seminar tomorrow out on the quad." I nodded, pretending to believe her although I knew what she was referring to really being late for work.

I knew I would have to get ready very fast to make it to the tavern on time. I wouldn't want her to get into trouble on account of my lateness.

"We got a lot of work done today, Adam. It makes me feel like we will be a good team after all!" she said.

I nodded feeling the same way as well. I helped myself to the door, "Good night Belle."

"Good night Adam," she replied from her chair.


	14. Chapter 14: Of Something New

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!**_

_**Fair Warning to Readers: This chapter does go back and forth between the two Point of Views of Adam and Belle. At first I questioned doing so, but in the end it came out to my liking.**_

Chapter 14 -Wonderment

BELLE

The tavern was as busy as ever. Luckily Katerina was there today - on time - to help Monica and Erica, but I couldn't help but still be a bit apprehensive, given the incident that had occurred the last time I was at work.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen and gave Mrs. Potts a helping hand.

She and I talked about all sorts of things, mostly family. She told me how her husband had died in the war, but that she had three children to keep her company. Her eldest child in particular was most ambitious and had left home a year ago to work at the duke's manor. He would write her letters every now and then about the outs and ins of taking care of royalty.

"What's his name?" I asked as I dried a plate she had just handed me.

"Chip," she said with a beaming smile that accentuated the wrinkles around her eyes. "He wants to attend a university one day. The duke's son has promised to help him financially if he keeps up his studies."

"The duke's son?" I said, flabbergasted as dried the plate with a cloth. My thoughts immediately went to Adam. I found it pleasantly surprising that he would lend a hand to the help, by supporting Mrs. Potts' son that way.

"Yes! Why, the duke's son himself attends the local university," she informed me.

"Oh yes, I am aware," I replied quietly.

Mrs. Potts gave me a perplexed look but she didn't press on. We took our cleaned dishes to the cabinets.

"We still have more mugs to clean - that's really what takes up more space in the sink!" she said as she stood on a footstool to reach the cabinets. I passed her the plates as she stacked them carefully one by one.

The bell of the door rang again. It always rang when new customers entered the tavern, and by now my body was fully conditioned to look up to catch a glimpse to see who had arrived. To my relief, it was my cloaked customer. I had finished my assignment with Adam at 10:00, but I was supposed to be at the tavern by then. Luckily Gaston hadn't seen me yet to chastise my tardiness, and to my benefit, my cloaked customer arrived after me, so he wasn't kept waiting.

"Well, Mrs. Potts, I'm afraid I will have to end our lovely conversation. My customer is here," I noted to her with a smile.

"Ah, and so he is! Well, you better get a move on. We can chat more tomorrow," she smilingly replied, turning back to her work. I proceeded to the tavern floor to receive my cloaked guest.

At first it was hard to see him, for his form was camouflaged perfectly by the shadows dark under the stairway, as he sat at the usual table.

"Hello," I said. A yawn all of a sudden came from within me with no warning. "Ugh," I said in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That yawn came from nowhere!"

He nodded. "Seems like you're a bit tired today. Studies keeping you up?"

I was pleased at the caring tone of his inquiry which only confirmed how positively different he was from the other boisterous customers present.

"No, it's not that. So, what can I get for you?" I insisted, dismissing his observation.

"Scotch?" he asked.

"Hmm, I should've guessed," I replied as I proceeded with a smile to the bar. As I opened the bottle of scotch, I kept thinking about the night before and how we had had such a marvelous time together. His kindness and care had enveloped me. I couldn't help but feel elated to be back to work.

Filling the cold glass with scotch, I peered around at the table to see if any napkins were around. Reaching over behind, I found a stack, and picked one up to also give to my guest. As I turned around to head to my customer, my happy thoughts all at once shattered as I found an unfortunate scene. There it was clear as day, Katerina in the lap of my special guest, burying her head on his chest giggling shamelessly. I don't know why it bothered me, but it did. Jealousy and disdain suddenly emerged within me.

I slid the glass across the table. "Here," I said abrasively.

The cloaked man stopped the glass in its tracks, catching it.

"Maybe some other time, Katerina," he mumbled, as he brought the glass to his lips.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!" she huffed as she jumped out of his lap. "Ever since SHE's come around, you've changed!" She pointed at me with irritation.

I stood there defensively, my arms crossed on my belly, glaring at her. As she stormed off, I loudly took the chair opposite of him and sat.

"You don't look so happy," said the cloaked man as he sipped his drink. I didn't answer. There was silence for what seemed like forever. Finally he spoke again. "I didn't _ask_ her to sit in my lap, you know. She just came. I didn't realize you cared, anyway," he said as he sipped more of his scotch.

"I don't!" I exclaimed, embarrassed that my true emotions were clearly apparent.

I was never good at hiding what I was thinking. Even when I was young, my father used to say it was always easy to tell if I was lying. I was terrible at concealing my feelings.

"Well, it doesn't look like it," he said knowingly.

"I really don't care _who_ sits in your lap, as long as it's not me," I retorted. Annoyed at him, but even more annoyed at myself, I went to the bar and got a glass of water. _So much for keeping him company,_ I thought as I sipped from my glass.

The cloaked customer came and sat next to me at the bar. "My glass is empty. Thought I'd let you know," he said gruffly.

I went behind the bar table to fill it again with scotch.

"Make it a double," he ordered.

I uneasily filled the glass with more. I was hoping he wouldn't turn into that "beast" I'd heard of from the infamous rumors that spread about him. Apparently, word was, the heavier he drank, the more untamable he became.

He drank this glass much faster than the first. In one quick gulp, he had already drank half the contents.

I returned to my seat next to him. "Don't you think you should take it easy?" I advised.

"I'm just fine. The one I am more worried about is you, Arabella," he replied.

"Me?" I asked. I was only a little surprised at the statement. Truthfully, I knew he was caring as he had proven so our last time together. To my dismay, my true feelings had revealed themselves today, a bit through jealousy at seeing Katerina on his lap, and I was absolutely furious at myself for not being better at hiding it.

"You look so tired," he explained. "I hope you're not too tired to recite a bit of Shakespeare?" he added hopefully.

The lights in the tavern all of a sudden looked dimmer. Was it always this dark in here?

"No," I replied dismissively. "I'm fine, but to tell you the truth, I'm all 'Shakesperare'd' out! This whole afternoon and well into the evening I have been well on my way working on the assignment," I informed.

"Ah! So your partner did come through after all!" he said as he sipped his glass again.

"Yes, he did."

"He's not so bad after all, is he?" he pressed on.

I gave him a bewildered look. Why did he care about my homework partner? "No. He's come through immensely, as a matter of fact. He's even been a bit of a friend as of late. Although to be honest, I'm not use to having friends, or know the first thing about maintaining friendships," I foolishly admitted as I looked down.

The cloaked man grunted. I feared I had revealed too much already. I got so nervous around him; I couldn't explain the tension that encapsulated me when I was around him.

"Care to go for a walk, then?" he asked. I looked at him, puzzled. Where could we walk around in this tavern?

"There's a lake nearby," he clarified, "It's very scenic, quiet, and calming. I do a lot of thinking there."

I got my coat from the kitchen and met him at the door. I wrapped my shawl over myself and part of my head. He led me to a small pebble-stoned path, and we walked to the lake. I could see the moon's reflection in the water. He held out his hand to help me sit along the bank. I was surprised to see him seated on the gravel. It seemed out of keeping with his role as a debonair gentleman, but then again, he was full of surprises.

I finally broke the long drawn-out silence. "So, what's on your mind that makes you come out here to think?"

The cloaked figure turned to me. "Many things, Arabella." He paused, looking out into the water. "I mostly think about how to be a better person."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Don't we all think about that?"

"Do we?" he inquired. "I don't think _all_ people do. Though I wish they did."

There was another long pause as he and I looked out into the water. The darkness was captivating. The moon reflected on the surface of the water, causing there to be just enough illumination for us to make out trees, pebbled paths, and dewy grass.

"Can I ask you something?" I bravely started, breaking the long silence.

He nodded.

"You have been very kind, though I've only known you for a day or two. You don't seem to match the beast-like qualities I've heard of you before."

He chortled briefly. "Well, maybe you bring out the best in me." He didn't meet my eyes, looking out at the water instead. "In truth, I've done a lot of thinking since I met you."

I was surprised at his quick reply. I thought my inquiry would certainly have left him baffled, at least a bit.

"I'm not proud of my past, Arabella. I'm not proud of any of it," he continued. Clearly uncomfortable with the admission, he crossed and recrossed his legs, wrapped his left arm around his knees, and began to fiddle with a pebble on the ground with his other hand. Finally he threw the pebble into the distance, and it skipped three times upon the water till it vanished. The ripples spread out quickly, reaching to the edges of the lake, and then finally disappearing just a few feet away from us on the bank.

"We all have regrets," I said quietly.

"I can't imagine you having any," he replied.

"That's not true. I have quite a handful," I admitted. "The biggest one was coming to work at the tavern."

He didn't say anything. I feared he might have taken it the wrong way. It wasn't that I was regretful about serving _him_; it was just being at the tavern itself that made me uncomfortable. I knew I didn't fit in well there.

"It's not you. Please don't think that," I clarified quickly. "It's just I never thought I would see myself working in a tavern to make ends meet."

He nodded, looking relieved. "Can I ask you _what_ brought you here then?" he questioned cautiously.

I sighed. "I'm, not exactly rich."

"So?"

"Well, I am actually not wealthy at all," I admitted. "My father doesn't have a lot of money. And where I come from, there's not much outlook for women. I loved learning as a kid, so my grades landed me a seat at the university nearby. Royalty and the aristocratic go there. The tuition is expensive. So I'm working here to help my father out with paying for my studies. I met Gaston at the university, and he offered me the job."

"Ah, I see," he said, nodding. "Well, Gaston goes to university part time, while simultaneously running his business. See, not all the students can go full time either. Sometimes it's because they have other responsibilities, like Gaston; for others, like you, it may be due to monetary needs. Have you thought about going part time, so you are not so tired from studies and working?"

"This may sound selfish, but I love learning too much to only go part time," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, no matter the reason, education is education, and if you want it, that's noble, Arabella."

"You sound just like my English partner," I said, smiling as I looked out at the lake.

"Ah. So I was right. He truly _did_ come around. Sounds like he's wise as well," he said teasingly.

"Yes, yes. You were right," I conceded. "He's come around, and not just for the project. He's been there to listen to me, truly listen. It's a nice change for me – being a daughter of a recluse keeps you alone most of the time." I paused, realizing I had said too much. I didn't want to admit any more. The embarrassment of yesterday's fiasco combined with me now admitting my other private failings might make my personal customer think I was just pathetic.

"Have you told your father that you are working?" he asked.

I shook my head. "How can I? Sending a telegram across the way would take at least a week or so. And honestly, I haven't the courage to tell him. Even if I say I am working elsewhere than a tavern, I wonder if knowing I'm working at all would break his breadwinner ego. He's my father – he feels that it's _his_ responsibility to provide everything for me."

He didn't press the issue, and I was thankful for that. "You need to have faith in people. That's one thing I've learned," he stated simply.

"Yes, I agree. It's hard to be so open and vulnerable, though I do try to. How do you find faith in people?"

"I don't," he admitted. "I'm still trying, too."

I nodded, and then took a chance. "Do you have faith in me?" I asked hopefully.

"That's the thing. I didn't have much faith in people _until _I met you," he said honestly. "Maybe that's why you're puzzled that I've been acting so well-behaved, it not fitting with my dark past and all. Truthfully, you've left me baffled, Arabella,"

I looked at him, surprised by his comment, yet relieved he found reliance in me.

He went on, "You are innocent and naïve, yet you work at a tavern. You don't care to do the things that the barmaids do for more money, even if it means you could be having an easier time financially. You'd rather work hard than take the easy way out. That's not exactly human."

"Why, of course it's human," I stammered, embarrassed.

He snickered.

I regained my dignity and retorted, "It's not worth taking 'the easy way' if it tarnishes my character.".

"No one knows you here," he pointed out. "You could get away with a fraudulent reputation, if it means you make more money." He chuckled.

"That's not funny, sir, and you know it," I replied half-jokingly.

He chuckled again. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call me Sir!"

"Isn't that what I am supposed to call you?" I tested.

"Well, yes of course, but you never have till today. To tell you the truth, I actually like it more when you _don't _call me sir. It sounds too formal," he admitted.

"Well, I'm not sure if we're on terms where anything but formality would be appropriate," I reminded him.

He stiffened. "I was only kidding about you changing your persona here. I like the way you are, and it's refreshing to find a girl who feels she doesn't need to change her values for anything." He smiled. "In truth, I look up to you. You're a good influence on me."

I nodded, relaxing a bit at his clarification.

"If you're too 'Shakespeare' d' out, I'm afraid you are going to have to tell me something else, because your voice is just too beautiful to be kept quiet." His voice was soft, and it made me ache inside with an unfamiliar longing.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound formal. "What do you want me to read?" Inside, though, my heart was singing at the knowledge that he found my voice beautiful.

"Seeing as we have no books out here, how about just talking to me? Tell me about your life," he prompted.

"If I do, will you tell me a bit about yours?" I challenged.

He hesitated. "Perhaps...I could tell a little." There was a pause. "Will that do?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded, and he looked relieved.

"So, you've told me a lot about your mother. What about your father? You said the last time that you missed him very much," he reminded me.

"Remember how we talked about regrets? Well, I regret the fact that I lied to my Shakespeare partner about who the man I kissed good bye to was when I first arrived at university," I admitted.

"Go on," he urged.

"My father is the best man I have ever known. He has always sacrificed everything for me, just as any good father should do I suppose, but nonetheless he was my everything. He still is." I folded my legs behind me, repositioning myself to be comfortable on the gravel. "Anyway, my Shakespearean partner had inquired if that was my father I had kissed good bye at the front of my dormitory when I first arrived here. For some reason, without thinking..." I looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "I said he was the help! What kind of daughter does that?"

"Why did you lie?" he inquired.

"That's a good question. Maybe I was ashamed." I slapped my forehead. "Ugh! That sounds so demeaning and dreadful, doesn't it?" I sighed. "It's just...everyone at my university is wealthy, or from some sort of aristocratic family. I've never fit in anywhere, and now that I'm here, I wanted to start a new life - a new image I guess. Which meant being totally dishonest about who I am." I stole a glance at him, feeling deeply ashamed. "You must think I'm horrible."

"No, not at all," he assured me. "Look at me - I hide my identity and live a lie every night."

_That's true,_ I realized. _ I wonder what he's hiding? _But it seemed too bold to ask him outright. _Maybe someday he'll feel close enough to me to reveal the truth to me. _I returned to the topic of my father. "Where I come from, I'm considered to be very odd. I don't have many good friends. My father has a few, but he's more of a recluse," I explained. "Eventually I do want to tell him that I am making money and can help him, but I'm afraid it would crush him. I wouldn't want him to start distancing himself from me. He's already a loner. We're both loners - two peas in a pod!"

ADAM

As Belle explained more and more to me about her father, I could sense the discomfort in her subside. She felt more and more open to talking to me about her life. I felt privileged and grateful that she was confiding in me. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

We were secluded under the moonlight, and I had the most intense urge to just throw off my cloak, grab her in my arms, and pull her in for a kiss. I wanted to reveal to her that I was_ me,_ Adam, and that I truly cared for her. It took me all my strength to suppress the urge to do so. How would she react if I did? Would she feel embarrassed? Betrayed? It was just too risky.

But that voice, that beautiful voice... She cutely placed the littlest wild strands behind her ear every so often that escaped from her hair tie in the gentle breeze. She continued to talk about her father and how she felt so sad that sometimes her father's friends weren't exactly true friends. I listened intently.

"I mean, sure, they would sometimes invite him to dinner or a drink at the tavern, but my father didn't know how I had heard them talk badly about him behind his back - making fun of his so-called crazy inventions, cooped up in a basement all day long. My father is actually one of the most intelligent people I have ever met. The villagers must all think I'm not listening because they say I 'always have my nose in a book', but I can hear everything. And it hurts."

She looked up at me. "Gaston doesn't know this, but Gaston's father, Monsieur LeGume Senior, has been threatening us for years, trying to claim our small cottage and little farm, insisting that the land would be more suitable for another tavern and would bring more financial revenue to our village. He's made some of the villagers just despise my father more, since he refuses to give it up."

I was surprised to hear this. "I didn't know that Gaston's father was land-hungry. His taverns at this time are so well-established. What could he possibly want with another one?" I wondered out loud.

Belle looked at me, puzzled. "How is it you know so much about Gaston?"

"I make it my business to know everything about everyone, for my own benefit," I deflected. "Besides, why do you think I am inquiring about you?" I added with a chuckle.

She shot me a withering look. "Gee, and here I thought you just wanted to be friendly!"

I chuckled again.

"Anyway, I think my father will eventually give in one day. If he can't afford to keep up with the tuition for me, I can see him selling some of the land, if not all of it, for my sake. It makes me sad. Sometimes I wish I had never come here. I'm such an encumbrance," she sighed as she brought her legs together, hugging them, and resting her left cheek on her knees facing away from me.

Without thinking, I placed my hand on her head in a gesture of comfort. She startled, looking at me in confusion. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean, to break our promise! It just felt like you needed comforting," I explained.

She smiled, then leaned in closer to me and rested her head against my chest. "I trust you," she said simply. My heart swelled in my chest with gratitude. Her trust would not be misplaced.

I lightly placed my right arm around her waist to hold her better, and gently stroked her arm. I felt sorry for Belle, feeling so much guilt for such a tremendous accomplishment. Getting accepted to such a university was no easy task, but if you had money it was easy. But here was Belle, the daughter of a villager who didn't have the means to pay for it yet encouraged her to go for it. I started to feel very selfish and spoiled. All this time, I had been lazy about school, taking it for granted, yet here was a girl and father who would sell their own land for the privilege of attending university.

I was a bit afraid that if Belle looked up from my chest that she might see who I truly was, but I was fairly certain that my hood and the shadows of the night concealed me enough. As she rested her head on my chest, I couldn't help but feel how perfect this was, this moment with her.

"You know, you really don't seem like the person I had heard you were at all. I think people have this 'Beast' thing all wrong," she mused.

I couldn't help laughing. "Well, I'm very glad to hear that. But in all fairness, you deserve a great deal of the credit. I don't think you know how much you've changed me."

"Me? Why, I've only known you for two days!" she pointed out.

Of course, she had no way of knowing that she had really known me for longer than that, but I couldn't make that obvious.

"Sometimes all it takes is one moment," I replied. "And Arabella, for whatever my opinion is worth, I honestly believe that when you tell your father the truth about you earning your own money to pay for your tuition and save your land, he will truly be appreciative."

"I hope so," she replied. "I think deep down, I can believe that. For now I just want to sit here with you and just...be."

"All right." I smiled as I reached into my pocket. "I have something for you."

Surprised and immediately curious, she quickly got to her feet, as did I. I was very tall in comparison to her. Reaching into my inner pocket, I pulled out the small box.

"What is it?" Belle asked eagerly.

"Open it," I replied.

She took it from me and opened it. Inside she found a diamond-encrusted pendant. At its center was a gold rose emblem which matched the tattoo on my arm.

"It's beautiful~" she gasped. "Oh, but I- I couldn't take this." She closed the box quickly and handed it back to me.

"Why? I want you to have it," I insisted.

"Such a lavish gift is not necessary, honestly. Please take it back! I insist!"

"I'm afraid this is your payment, Arabella, so I cannot," I rebutted. Belle's face was pained with confusion. "I don't have any coins today," I continued. "This will suffice for your payment well into the next week. I've had this for ages, and I have no need for it. You can do two things with it: you can either wear it - which I hope you do - or you can sell it if you ever feel desperate that your father might sell his land. The choice is yours."

Belle sighed. "I really don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you and take it."

She smiled. "Fine. Thank you. And I'll just keep it for safekeeping for now." She studied it more closely. "Why it's the same rose emblem as the handkerchief you gave me!" she realized.

BELLE

A few glasses of scotch were in no way equal to a diamond-encrusted pendant. I started to cry at his generosity and kindness. Again I felt swept off my feet. It didn't seem fitting to embrace him, but at the same time it didn't seem it fitting _not _to, after such a generous gift. Taking a risk, I bashfully went in towards his chest, and was relieved to find his arms coming around me.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea. Thank you, thank you," I tried to say through my quiet sobs.

A gloved finger wiped the tears off my cheeks. "You're welcome Arabella. It's fine," he said simply. He held my hand, and I felt my heart soar. Suddenly I was feeling something that I had never felt before. It was a feeling of being cared for and cherished by a man.

I didn't want to admit it, and in all the world I had never dreamed this would happen this way, so I kicked the thought out of my mind...or at least tried to, which was really hard, especially when he led me to his carriage.

"It's getting late, my dear. You need to rest," he calmly stated.

Instead of letting me climb the steps up to the carriage as he usually did, he climbed up first. As I looked up from below, I suddenly felt his hands around my waist as he pulled me up and into the interior. He gently placed me next to him as I heard the crack of the whip.

Usually I sat across from him.

"Take a week off. Don't argue with me. I'll see you next Thursday," he ordered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I suddenly didn't want to be away from him, especially for so long. "Won't you miss me?" I joked bashfully.

"Of course I'll miss you. I always miss you when you are not around," he said softly.

I smiled at that. I looked out the carriage window, feeling very uneasy being away from him for this long. I had been lucky enough to find friends in Ariel, Adam, Mrs. Potts, and maybe even Gaston to a certain extent. But I had never talked about such deep intimate thoughts as I did with my cloaked customer, and the thought about not having him around for a week made me feel unguarded.

I heard the carriage come to halt and felt a pang in my heart. This was the last time I would see him for a whole week. We said our goodbyes, and he gently took my hand in his gloved one and planted a warm kiss on my knuckles.

I watched the carriage disappear into the night, and emptiness engulfed me inside. As I headed toward my dormitory, I looked up at the moon and again felt desolate. The thought that I would not see my mysterious benefactor for a full week felt wrong. This man had deeply touched me, gotten to my core, my true self...yet we had only brushed the surface of each other. There was so much more to learn about him, and I longed to know it all. Yet instead, we were to be separated. Was it possible to feel this way about someone I had known so briefly? I didn't know. All I did know was that, in the words of Shakespeare, parting was, indeed, sweet sorrow.

_**So what did you guys think? I think another chapter was necessary for Adam as the cloaked man and Belle to build their relationship more. I think this beautifully illustrated just how wonderful they could be together.**_

_**Thank you again to the MOST TALENTED TRUDIROSE for Beta-Reading this Chapter. You really are the best!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this one! Please comment and review- it makes me want to write more and more!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Stalkers and Sentiments

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about the, and lets me do so!**_

**Wonderment- Chapter 15**

**Stalkers and Sentiments**

I wished I could turn back time for just a couple of hours, so I could be seated on the banks of the lake next to my mystery customer. So many questions came into my mind as I walked home. Who was he? Where did he live? Why did he have to disguise himself?

I realized that I had divulged all of my own personal information, but I failed in pressing him to reciprocate.

"Next time!" I said out loud to myself as my fingertips brushed the pendant he had given me, which I wore around my neck.

I went up the steps to the dormitory and headed toward my room, eager to confide in Ariel about all these confusing feelings I had. She would tease me now and then about Adam's assertive advances, but I knew we were nothing more than class project partners. Perhaps it was a budding friendship, but nowhere in comparison to the budding connection I was feeling with my mysterious cloaked customer.

Turning the corner of the hallway, I was shocked to see a dark-haired man trying to pry his way into our room. Ariel was in utter disarray, trying to push him away from the doorway.

"How did you get in here? You have to go! My father will kill you too!"

"Ariel, please don't push me away. Do you know what it took for me to come here?" said the stranger.

"Please get away from here!" pleaded Ariel.

_Ariel has a stalker! _I thought, shocked. I certainly knew what it was like to have to fend off unwanted advances from strangers – but to think he had barged into our own dorm!

Furious, I took action to defend my friend. But the only "weapon" I had was my sonnet book. I raised the book in the air and ran towards the back of the man, ready to smash him over the head with it.

Ariel gasped as she looked up seeing me charging in her direction. "Belle, no!" she exclaimed, as the man moved out of the way just in time. To my dismay, I came crashing right into Ariel. We both fell, and I landed on top of her.

"Oh, my goodness! Ariel, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," I pleaded as I got up quickly. I began to help her up, while the man came to the other side of Ariel, helping her up as well.

"Darling, are you okay?" he inquired lovingly.

"Eric, please take me to the bed," she whimpered.

I flushed with embarrassment as I realized this man was not some unwanted creep as I had thought. "I'm terribly sorry, Ariel!" I cried as the man carried Ariel over to her bed.

"No, no, it's okay," Ariel chuckled as she let her head fall back on her pillow. "Seems like any time this tall, dark, and handsome fella comes around, I get into some bad luck."

The man – whom I presumed was named Eric, since Ariel had just called him that - rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Take that back, love," he challenged as he lightly tickled her belly.

I looked on, perplexed. "Am I missing something?" I asked, feeling awkward at this very intimate moment.

"Sorry, Belle. This is Eric, the love of my life," Ariel said as she sat up in bed. "Who's supposed to be Cyprus!" she added.

"I just couldn't stay from her!" Eric smirked as he cupped her face with one hand and held her hand with his free one.

I smiled. "You two are adorable! I'm sorry, Ariel - when I heard you telling Eric to leave so adamantly, I took that as a signal to protect my dear friend and roommate, fearing you were in trouble."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Ariel said with a smile. "Belle, I'm not sure if you know the history of Cyprus, but it's not all as beautiful as the island looks to be on the surface. My family and I are Greek Cypriots-"

"And mine are Turkish Cypriots," Eric finished. "And never the two shall meet!"

Ariel pounded his chest lightly. "Make it sound_ more_ dramatic, why don't you?"

"Well, it _is_ kind of serious," he pointed out. "Long story short, Belle: her people and my people have fought over the ruling of this island for centuries. We've lived in periods of peace, then periods of conflict."

"Yes, and currently now, I would say a little more on the conflict side," Ariel chimed in.

"Indeed. So Ariel and I being together would be totally frowned upon our kingdoms."

"Totally," Ariel confirmed.

"So you're a prince!" I exclaimed. _Even the guests that come here are noble or aristocratic!_

Eric nodded.

I looked at the couple in admiration. Their love for each other was so compelling. I just wanted to hear more and more about their story. I completely forgot about my angst, although the pang of being separated from the cloaked man never fully dissipated.

"My university at Cyprus was on break, and I just _had_ to come see my sweet girl. Our academic calendar is quite different from the rest of Europe's," Eric explained.

"How long will you be here to visit Ariel?" I asked.

"Not too long, I'm afraid," Eric replied. "And don't worry, Belle – I won't inconvenience you. I'm staying at an inn not too far from here."

"Tomorrow is Friday, Ariel. You should go be with Eric while he's here," I encouraged her.

Ariel looked conflicted. "I'd love to...but if my father, King Triton, knew that I was spending the weekend with Prince Eric of our enemy kingdom, he would bury us both alive!"

"Trust me, Ariel! I was very discreet," Eric assured her.

"I insist," I said. "Tomorrow is Friday, and you have no classes till Monday. It's the perfect time for you to spend time together."

"That's true," Ariel thought out loud. "Do you think anyone will notice me? If word gets backs to my father-"

"Here. Take my shawl," I offered, grabbing one off the bed. "I have plenty. This will hide your identity. You'll have a whole weekend with your prince!"

Ariel thankfully accepted my shawl. "But what about you? Will you be okay here by yourself while I'm away?"

"Of course! It will give me a chance to have all this luxurious space all to myself!" I said jokingly, spreading my arms wide.

Ariel giggled. "All right, then! I'll do it! Thanks, Belle. "

As I helped her pack some things into a tiny suitcase, her eyes caught my pendant.

"Belle! That's the most beautiful charm I have ever seen!" she said in awe.

I smiled as I brushed the pendant, holding it between my thumb and index finger.

"It was a gift, actually," I said with a smile.

"From your mother?"

"No, from my cloaked customer." Looking down at the pendant, I mused on what it meant to my mysterious customer. Something so dear and beautiful could only have been given to him by a close family member or loved one who cherished him. Something told me that this pendant was not just one of his usual jewels in an overflowing chest that he had in his home. (That was how I imagined him – a regal man surrounded by riches in a big mansion, yet lonely, which was why he so often ventured in disguise to the tavern for company and entertainment.) But this pendant looked so _personal _to me, as it clearly did to Ariel as well. I could understand why she thought it could be from my mother.

"Eric, come look at this," Ariel said, gesturing him over. "I wouldn't mind receiving a lovely gift like this – hint, hint!" She winked at him.

As Eric came over for a closer look, I took off the necklace and held it out to him. Eric took it from me and peered closely at it. His eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked in an almost accusatory tone. Ariel gave him a questioning look. Even I was a bit taken aback by the way he had asked.

"It was given to me by a customer. I work at a tavern," I sheepishly admitted.

Ariel could sense my embarrassment. "She works really hard, Eric. She studies all day and works all night. She hardly has any time to sleep or hang out with her lovely roomie," she teased, trying to make me smile. It worked; Ariel always knew how to cheer me up. She brought me into a half hug.

"I have no choice but to work to help pay for the tuition at this university," I admitted. "Not all of us are wealthy like you."

"Hey, I'm not judging or anything," Eric said, calmer now. ""I think it's very noble of you to be working so that you help your family pay for tuition. And that is indeed a beautiful pendant. Enjoy it."

Ariel smiled in approval of Eric's kind words. "Well, I'm going to let you two talk while I finish packing a suitcase to take with me," Ariel said as she excused herself. She went to the washroom to collect her toiletries.

Eric made himself comfortable in Ariel's desk chair. "One of my good friends goes to this university. I haven't seen him in a year though. I would love to catch up with him."

"I'm sure there are many royals here you would know," I affirmed.

"Yes, this university is known for its royal and aristocratic students. Do they give you a hard time for working in a tavern?" inquired Eric sympathetically.

"I work there secretly," I admitted. "I'm not proud of it, but it pays well, and I am poor. "

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about not being as wealthy as others," Eric said reassuringly. "And there's nothing dishonorable about doing an honest day's work, instead of lying around all day being waited on hand and foot as so many royals do."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. But not everyone feels that way, so please don't tell anyone."

"I would never say anything to anyone," Eric promised. "If it's any consolation, my mother was poor too. When she married my father, a wealthy royal, it caused quite a scandal. Their marriage was looked down upon at first, because she came from a poor, no-name family. I guess being Greek wasn't the only bad thing!"

I nodded in understanding, feeling more comfortable talking to him about this personal issue now that I knew he wasn't a snob.

Eric went on, "My mother worked very hard for every penny she earned. She, too, went to a university in Cyprus attended by a lot of aristocrats. It never stopped her from reaching her dreams. She started out as the personal accountant to the royal family. My father saw her around the castle, and couldn't help it but find her alluring. And look where she is now: a queen! You never know what will happen, Belle. But it's important to be true to yourself, always. My mother taught me that. She was never ashamed of who she was. If you keep being embarrassed about who you are and where you come from, you'll only limit yourself."

"That is very intriguing," I admitted. "Thought-provoking as well." Eric's family story gave me a lot to think about. I trusted him with the personal information I divulged in him, and was happy that my dear friend Ariel had someone so wonderful to be with.

Feeling more comfortable with him, I confided, "There IS one silver lining to my job: even though I'm technically a barmaid, in reality I've been assigned to exclusively serve only one man. He's very mysterious, though: he always wears a cloak, so I can't see his face. He keeps his identity a secret, for reasons I don't know."

"Really," said Eric, looking intrigued. "You don't know who this customer is?"

I shook my head. "But what I DO know is that he is very kind. He's been so generous and understanding."

"Is he the one who gave you that pendant?" Eric asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "As I said, he is very generous."

"Indeed," Eric murmured, almost to himself. He seemed to be trying to work something out in his mind. Then he said, "Well, your 'mysterious customer' certainly does sound very kind, as well as mysterious. Perhaps one day he will reveal his identity to you."

"I hope so," I agreed.

I watched Ariel darting back and forth from the washroom to the bedroom, happily throwing items into her suitcase. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eric watching her too, smiling lovingly, and adoring her mannerisms and her fun-loving frenzy.

Hearing his personal story made me realize how brave and courageous he was, coming all the way out to France to see Ariel. He would do anything for someone he loved, just like his father had, even if it meant not being supported by the people around him. I was glad that my dear friend Ariel had found such a wonderful person to be with.

As if on cue, Ariel popped back into the room. "Ready!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "Sorry it took a while." She pulled the suitcase up with some difficulty.

"I can take it for you, my love," offered Eric as she pulled her baggage out into the hall.

"Belle, I'm off. Now, you're _sure_ you'll be okay? Not afraid of any Adams lurking behind any corners, are you?" Ariel teased.

"Adam? The Duke of France's son? You know him?" Eric asked. He looked almost triumphant, as if confirming what he already knew. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Yes...Oh! I'm sorry, how could I have forgotten?" cried Ariel as she slapped her forehead. "He greeted me at the Welcome Dance and asked about you! He has his eye on this, one you know," she added, gesturing at me.

"Ah! I see," Eric said. "Well, that's Adam for you: if he sees something he likes, he goes for it."

"Ariel is exaggerating!" I protested. "We're nothing more than partners for an English project. In fact..." I smiled mysteriously. "Lately I've been intrigued by a whole new person altogether."

"Ooh, really?" Ariel flopped down on the bed, looking at me eagerly. "Who?"

"I'll tell you later - don't you have to go somewhere?" I said innocently.

Ariel pouted jokingly. "Leaving me on edge, huh? Well, I'll let it go this time, but only because I have a handsome prince to run off with!" She gave me a tight squeeze. "But I expect to hear EVERYTHING when I get back!" She jumped up. "Come on, Eric."

"Coming!" Eric stood up and picked up the suitcase. "It was nice meeting you, Belle."

"Likewise," I agreed.

As Ariel and Eric left, I couldn't help but contemplate what a lovely couple they were, and how sweet with each other.

Then I felt something in the pocket of my skirt. I pulled it out. It was the rose-embroidered handkerchief my cloaked customer had given me the first night I worked at the tavern. I felt a longing pang for the owner of this fabric. That made me think of Eric's longing for Ariel that had made him risk everything to come here to see her. Was this feeling similar? The separation and the absence of his warm hold and attention were becoming unbearable.

"I won't see him till next Thursday," I said to myself sadly.

Wanting to distract myself, I thought about Adam. Secretly, I had to admit that Ariel wasn't totally wrong – I _did_ like him much more now than I had when I had first met him. And I would be lying to myself if I said that I didn't find Adam attractive as well. Any girl with half a brain would find Adam to be completely alluring. But truth be told, I still longed for my cloaked customer more.

I tried to imagine what the cloaked man might look like. Was he dark and handsome like Eric? Was he young or old? He might have been far older than me, considering all the rumors I'd heard about him at the tavern – all his romantic conquests. Could he ever be contained just to me? Would he be satisfied with_ just me?_

Then I had an unexpected thought. _Maybe he's ugly...or even disfigured! Like Gaston Leroux's "Phantom of the Opera"! Maybe THAT'S why he keeps his face hidden!_

The idea didn't repulse me – in fact, it made the mysterious man and his secret past even _more_ intriguing. But it saddened me to think that he might feel so self-conscious of his appearance that he needed to keep it hidden. _Maybe he was even more of an outcast than I was, _I speculated._ Maybe he was taunted for his appearance when he was younger, and so learned to hide it. _

I hoped that someday, he would trust me enough to reveal himself to me. _I don't care what he looks like. I only care about his inner character, his kindness and gentleness. Surely he must know that I don't judge people on anything as shallow as their looks!_

I imagined being the only person who knew what he really looked like, the only one he could truly trust and give his heart to...

Then I shook my head, laughing at myself and how silly I was, romanticizing about this unknown man I knew nothing about! I was letting my imagination run away with me.

I decided to put this foolishness aside and read for a while. I was too alert to sleep.

I went to the bookshelf and caressed the back spine of one of my favorite stories. My books would always be my one true love. I changed into my nightgown, picked up my book, and climbed into bed. I began reading and soon dozed off into a restful slumber.

**So how did you like it? Please comment and review! Eric and Ariel are a couple I adore and I was having a lot of difficulty with making Belle though weary with Eric at first finally trust him enough to share about working at a Tavern.**

**Hmmm and what does Eric know? Did anyone catch on to that? **

**This Chapter wouldn't be complete without thanking TrudiRose once again for her amazing edits and putting up with my horrendous drafts! I also want to make a shout out for her because the "Phantom of the Opera" reference was totally her and HER idea, and I think it added so much to the story.**

**Thanks Trudi**


	16. Chapter 16: A Time for Apologies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world **_

_**but I enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me do so!**_

**Wonderment- Chapter 16**

**A Time for Apologies**

I woke up Saturday morning, looked out the window, and sighed. The gray, cloudy day seemed to match my mood. Knowing I wouldn't see my cloaked customer for a full week made everything seem dull and colorless. I also missed Ariel's bubbly presence – the room was so quiet without her. I assumed she was still with Eric. I knew she would be staying with him the whole weekend, since classes wouldn't start up again till Monday, but I had hoped that she might stop by every now and then.

I got dressed and left my hair down and untied. I felt that it suited me, and it made me look and feel more grown up. Noticing the slight chill in the air when I opened the window, I opted for a long- sleeved blouse, a long skirt, and boots. I was starving for breakfast, and had heard that on weekend mornings they would hold elaborate brunches set up in the university canteen, so I began walking on the stone brick path in that direction.

I was halfway to my destination when I noticed a familiar, large man diagonally across the quad, chatting with a substantially shorter man. I groaned inwardly. The large man was Gaston. He caught my gaze and started toward me.

Immediately I began to walk faster toward the canteen. He was the last person I wanted to see!

"Belle! Wait!" Gaston called out.

Just the sight of him brought back the memory of the pain, fear, and humiliation I had felt a couple nights ago at the tavern. I felt a surge of anger. Gaston had broken our agreement by forcing me to go out and serve those horrible men, ignoring my protests, and then he had vanished from the scene – not even staying nearby to make sure I was safe! He'd thrown me to the wolves, in a very real sense of the word. Thank goodness the cloaked man had shown up when he did, or things would have gone much worse for me – no thanks to Gaston.

Gaston's pacing went from walking to running as he got closer and closer to me. As the distance between us grew smaller, I finally gave in and halted in my steps. There was no point trying to avoid a confrontation - I would eventually have to see him at work anyway. I noted thankfully that his shorter friend stayed back at the quad, far enough away that I knew he wouldn't be able to listen in on whatever it was we were about to talk about.

As Gaston approached me, I could see the remorseful look in his eyes. "Hi….uh, Belle," he said hesitantly, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Hi," I said, looking down.

"Um…how are you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Fine."

"Right," he started as he rubbed his neck. "I just wanted to check on you."

I gave him a perplexed look. Why on earth would he care about checking up on me? He was the only person other than Ariel that I had trusted with the truth of my background, yet he had betrayed me. Granted, I had never had a reason not to trust him up until two nights ago. Since the first day of school, he had kept my background a secret. I knew that as much as he came off arrogant and conceited at times, there was some good in him, since he had offered me a position in his business. But he had known that I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of working in a tavern – I had taken the offer only because_ he_ owned the tavern and he was the boss. I had been gullible enough to believe that that meant he would protect me from the wanton wildness that could occur in a tavern.

He noticed my accusing expression and gave a long low sigh. "Look, Belle. That night was a rough one for me. I didn't anticipate that one of those guys would touch you, let alone _spank_ you! I was just short on help. I _needed_ you."

"You didn't _anticipate?"_ I snapped. "You know full well what your customers are like! You knew what you would be throwing me into! And you_ also_ knew we had a deal that I wasn't supposed to serve any man except for my secret customer!" I glared at him.

Gaston came in closer. "Keep your voice down! Do you want the whole campus to know you work in a tavern?"

"Why would you care so much about my reputation?" I challenged. "You didn't care that night! What's more, you caught me so off guard." I choked on the last word. I was still angry, but conflicted – it was hard to hate him when he was being apologetic. I couldn't believe the confusion I was feeling. _One minute he throws me into chaos and predatory men; the next he's being chivalrous and wants to defend my dignity._ It was causing quite the whirlwind in my mind.

"Look, I didn't _mean_ it to happen!" he blurted out defensively.

"I _trusted _you! I thought you would never do that to me!" I said, all my hurt and betrayal pouring out. "And then…then…you just changed!"

Gaston winced. "Look," he said, grasping my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I really am. It was a mistake. I threw you in the crowd, and I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been. And yes, you're right - there is always a possibility for customers to get out of line and mistreat the barmaids. But I didn't expect itto happen in the short time you served them!" He hesitated, loosening his collar uncomfortably. "I mean...one never _knows_ how someone is going to react. The barmaids who take the job know that unfortunately, vile men sometimes come with the job description. They've learned how to handle it."

"Gaston! I _never_ agreed to be a barmaid - just a personal server to one man," I pointed out sharply. "And the _only_ reason I even agreed to that was because the 'mystery man' promised not to touch me in vile ways!"

Gaston looked down, ashamed. I could tell that I had made my point clear, and there was no need to proclaim the reasoning behind my anger and mistrust to him anymore. My scolding and rebuttals were clearly enough punishment already, as I could see the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead out of defensiveness. He had loosened his collar so much it began to lose shape altogether.

"I know that now, Belle. I really do. I wasn't thinking. I was just reacting to the situation,"  
he tried to explain. "I was short-staffed. Two women quit on me because they were stuck tending to vile men, and resented that you didn't have to. I get it - no girl likes to serve drunk horny men. But unfortunately, that's what comes with the job of a barmaid. Most women who work at taverns understand that and accept it. But the two who quit didn't like it, and they complained that I was giving you special treatment and it wasn't fair. So they quit and left me short-handed on a busy night and caused me a lot of stress, and, well, I guess I partly blamed you for it and took my anger out on you." He looked embarrassed as he admitted that. "But it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I took a deep breath and tried to think about the situation at hand at see it from his point of view. I was trying my hardest to empathize with Gaston. He was managing a tavern on his own full time, and also going to college part time. There was probably a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, not to mention a lot of pressure.

"I'm sorry if my coming there to work caused problems for you," I said. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"No, Belle," he said firmly, shaking his head. "It's not you. You did nothing wrong. You made it very clear from the beginning what your boundaries were. In this whole disaster, you're the victim - you're the innocent one. I know I've probably lost your trust, but I hope I can gain it again."

I looked at him for a moment. The hint of kindness that I had seen earlier appeared again, but I still wasn't completely convinced. "How can I trust that in the heat of the moment, that in another scenario of frustration, you wouldn't do that to me again?" I demanded.

Gaston rubbed the cleft on his chin with his index finger. "I won't," he responded softly. "I guess I can't blame you for feeling you can't trust me. But I can only promise you that it _won't _happen again."

I nodded, understanding his genuineness.

"Belle - there's one more thing I need to…I need to admit to you," Gaston said. "If I am to gain your trust back entirely, then I must be completely honest with you." I looked up at him, puzzled. He was looking at the ground, not meeting my eyes. "When…I asked you at the Welcome Dance if you'd like a drink and dance and you said rejection was palpable. To be honest, I've never been told 'no' by any lady till I met you," he grunted.

I smiled inside at his humble confession, but did not dare show my flattery.

"I guess you hurt my pride a bit by that, and unconsciously, I was a little resentful," he admitted. "And maybe deep down, that was part of the reason I threw you in the fire. Part of me felt like, 'She's not giving me any special treatment; why should I give her any?' I'm_ not_ trying to justify it!" he added quickly. "I'm just trying to be honest. Hell! Telling you this now must make you mistrust me even more!" He sighed and turned away from me in embarrassment, looking dejected.

"No, Gaston," I said, touching his shoulder. "That must have been really hard for you to admit. I'm flattered that you found me…appealing."

Gaston jerked his gaze to me. "You're not mad?"

.

"No, I appreciate your honestly," I assured him. "Just...please. Keep your word. Don't do that to me again, Gaston. I couldn't bear it."

"You have my word, Belle," he promised. "No matter what! Whatever craziness is going on at work, I promise not to do that again to you. Besides, your mystery customer pays a hefty sum – enough to keep me in my place," he added with a sheepish grin. "Which reminds me: come by this evening so I can give you your first payment."

I remembered that my mystery customer had told me not to come till the following week. I shook my head. "Gaston, the cloaked man said that I'm not to return till Thursday. He's taking off till then. May I collect my payment then?" The last thing I wanted to do was stick around in the kitchen and be in the atmosphere of drunk, crude men harassing barmaids! Without the protection of my cloaked customer, there was no way I would feel completely comfortable or safe at the tavern, even if Gaston had just promised me so.

I could afford to wait to get paid, since my cloaked customer had paid me in advance – although I didn't tell Gaston that, remembering that my customer had advised me to take any payment from Gaston and not tell him I was already being paid on the side by him.

"Of course. That's fine," Gaston agreed. "Well I better get to my friend LeFou over there before he wonders what's going on."

"Sure. Thank you, Gaston."

"Don't mention it," he said. He walked away, looking cheerful and relieved to have the conversation over and the tension between us resolved.

Was it wrong that I could so easily forgive Gaston? I wondered. I felt that he had revealed a lot to me that he didn't seem he would dare admit to many. That was something. The image of Gaston I had first met – a shallow man who was arrogant and conceited - was quickly dissipating in my mind. There was more to him than he let on. I proceeded on my way to the canteen, noticing Gaston and his friend going the opposite direction.

Perhaps one day, as our friendship progressed I could broach the conversation of his father desiring my cottage and land for the LeGume Tavern business. The thought made me hopeful, that perhaps there were more ways than one in which I could help my father.

"Maybe, just maybe… one day," I heard myself say out loud.

I applauded myself for becoming more open around people at university. Back home, feeling alone and rejected had made me spend more time with myself and my books. Here I was finding myself opening up and becoming more social. Ariel knew almost everything about me, I had confided in Adam about my bullying past, and Gaston knew about my background and had even revealed a lot to me as well. And of course, my cloaked customer knew a great deal about me as well. _This must be what it's like to have….friends. _The realization made me smile.

As I entered the double doors of the canteen, the aroma of bacon, sweet pancakes, and omelets engulfed me. My stomach rumbled. Breakfast that day smelled delicious, as I continued on, eager to plate a meal.


	17. Chapter 17: Forced Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world **_

_**but I enjoy writing about them, and this site lets me do so!**_

_**Wonderment-Chapter 17**_

_**Forced Conversations**_

As I placed the bacon and eggs from the trays filled with morning delights on to my plate, my thoughts went back to my cloaked stranger. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing now.

Was he, too, eating breakfast at this very moment? Or was he still sleeping in?_ I bet with riches like his, he must live in a tall, luxurious mansion deep in the hillside, hidden by the forest, _I imagined_. He seems to be a man that likes to keep not only his identity clandestine, but his whole life as well. He must like living in secret, a man of mystery. _

He intrigued me in every way. The way he said my name, my real name, Arabella - his tone was so compelling, so… seductive. His keen awareness of my feelings, his protectiveness, and his interest in _my_ own interests. It would cause any woman to fall in…

_Whoa, wait! _What was I THINKING?!

I had never loved, nor even knew what falling in love felt like. This _couldn't _be…love. It was just an infatuation - an unhealthy one at that! After all, I had no idea who he was. I didn't even know what he really _looked _like!

"It's just a silly crush," I said out loud to myself.

"What did you say?" asked the girl standing in front of me. I wanted to smack myself upside the head. I couldn't believe my tongue's betrayal of my secret private thoughts!

"Oh nothing_-__ it's just this, uh, undercooked hash_\- the potatoes look a little undercooked," I stammered, making an effort to cover my original words.

She smiled in agreement, following my gaze to the hash browns.

"You're Belle, right?" she asked inquisitively.

I looked up, and had to struggle not to gape wide-eyed at her. It was the stunningly beautiful blonde who had been on Adam's arm at the Welcome Dance.

"Yes," I confirmed, nodding.

She smiled, nodding back. "I recognize you from my Ancient History class. What's a freshman like you doing in a class with upperclassmen?" she asked. Her tone was not necessarily rude or unfriendly, but it came off a bit disingenuous, as if she were disparaging my intelligence for actually being placed in a more advanced class than other freshmen.

"I've studied all the freshmen and sophomore classes previously in grade school," I replied.

"Wow. Quite the overachiever now, aren't we?" she said in a syrupy-sweet tone as she placed a slice of toast on her plate with the tongs. "You must have had a very strict school!"

"No, not really. I just…had a lot of free time on my hands," I tried to explain as we went down the buffet line. I felt as if I had been thrown into the conversation unwillingly.

"Well, it's quite impressive how much you've managed to achieve in a shorter period than everyone else." Her compliment was laced with a hint of taunt.

"Thanks," I replied shortly, hoping she'd get the hint that I wanted out of this conversation. I knew she was probably jealous because of what Adam had said earlier on in the school year, but I had no desire to be her source of entertainment.

"Why don't you sit with us?" she offered as we reached the end of the buffet line.

I was dismayed by the offer. I had hoped to get away from her, but now I didn't know what to do. It would be rude for me not to accept her invitation, but I could tell it wasn't a genuine offer of friendship. Therefore rejecting it wouldn't be SO bad - would it?

My eyes darted to my school bag. "Oh, well...I was going to sit to the side there and read this book while I ate," I replied.

She followed my gaze. "Books can wait," she said dismissively. "You need to make your mark at this university, Belle. After all, you're s one of the smartest students here. Why not join a sorority, such as mine?"

"Sorority?"

"Yes. Come now, meet some of my friends and eat with us! It'll just be a little conversation," she pressed, noting my hesitation.

I followed her into the sitting side of the canteen. Each table was decked with beautiful silverware and adorned with a vase of tea roses at the center.

As we turned the corner, I begrudgingly followed behind her, holding my tray. _Maybe it will be okay, _I tried to convince myself. _Maybe I DO need to make more of an effort to be more social and less introverted._

Around the corner, I found a table with four girls sitting. Two seats were vacant.

"Aurora! Where have you been?" exclaimed a short-haired girl. _Aurora – that's right! _I thought. That was what Adam had called the blonde.

I observed the girl who had called Aurora's name. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers. Her skin seemed to be as fair as snow, but her lips were so red it made the vision of blood look pale in comparison.

There were three other girls sitting beside the black-haired girl. One had shoulder-length blonde hair a bit darker that Aurora's. The second was a beautifully exotic young lady who looked like she was perhaps from the East. Her skin glowed copper-gold, and her hair was the longest out of all the girls. Her long black tresses complemented the sparkle in her almond shaped eyes. She sipped her tea with a dignified demeanor.

The fourth girl was the most friendly and animated. Her facial expression reminded me of Ariel's. She had a smile that I felt was permanently plastered on her face at all times. I bet even when she was sad, she still smiled. She wore her hair in an intricate low bun, her lashes were long and beautiful, and her skin was a warm brown. She was the first to introduce herself.

"Well, Aurora, who do we have here? I'm Tiana," she said with a friendly wave.

"Belle," I answered with a smile, and waved back. It seemed that Aurora was not going to introduce me, even though she was the one who had pushed me to tag along.

"Hello, Belle. I'm Jasmine," said the girl with the gorgeous long black hair as she placed her cup and saucer down.

"She's a princess from the Middle East," Aurora added. "Then there's Snow White, she's from Germany, royal like me as well. Cinderella and Tiana are only commoners. But, you know, nice personalities." The last bit was added dismissively, like an afterthought, as she sat down. "Come sit!" she ordered, looking at me.

I quickly plopped down, but was offended by the dismissive way Aurora had introduced Cinderella and Tiana. What on earth did she mean by "only commoners"?

I turned to Tiana, since she had seemed the friendliest. "Where are you from, Tiana?"

"America, originally. New Orleans. I came here with my mother years ago, after my father passed away years ago. My mother is one of the best seamstresses in all of Europe," she replied with pride.

"Wow, that must come in so handy, with all the balls and dances at university," I commented as I began eating my breakfast.

"It does," she agreed. "I get some benefits, being the daughter of one of the most sought-after seamstresses in the world. She has mostly royal clients. Some of the royal ladies at this very table have worn her creations."

"You're _so_ lucky, Tiana," Aurora chimed in. "You get to dress like royalty without paying for it! I'll bet many of the men who see you at the balls in those dresses have no _idea_ you're a commoner!" She leaned forward and added confidingly, "But one word of advice in that situation: try _not_ to speak. One word out of your mouth, and they'll know the truth."

I was shocked at Aurora's rudeness. But Tiana laughed, seemingly unoffended. "No worries – I'm comfortable with who I am," she replied. "Besides, any guy who's turned off by the fact that I'm not royalty is someone I wouldn't want to be with anyway."

I smiled, approving of her answer. Tiana was definitely someone I could get along with.

"You _are_ lucky, Tiana – not because your mother's a seamstress, but because she's so loving," Cinderella said. Turning to me, she explained, "My mother died when I was a baby, and my father remarried. My stepmother is _awful._ Then my father died, and I was stuck with her! She treated me like a servant – she made me cook and clean and wait on her and my stepsisters hand and foot, while they did nothing all day."

Aurora mused, "Still, it was good training for you, wasn't it? Now, if you ever get a job as a servant, you'll know how to do a good job."

Cinderella shook her head. "No, thanks! That's why I'm here at university. My father left me a trust fund in his will – my stepmother couldn't get her hands on it. I got the money when I turned 18, and the first thing I did was apply to university. I want to make something of myself so I won't have to clean other people's houses_ ever_ again."

"Very commendable! But just know, Cinderella: if you ever _do _need a servant job, I'll always be happy to hire you," Aurora said with syrupy sweetness. "Truly, it would be my pleasure. Good help is _so_ hard to find these days!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Cinderella said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at me. "Belle, I think you're in my sonnet class, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite classes," I told her.

"Wow, that's one of the advanced classes, is it not?" asked Jasmine thoughtfully.

"Yes – apparently Belle had no social life, so she always spent all her time studying instead," Aurora purred. "I find that kind of dedication SO admirable! With me, I just can _never_ seem to find time to study, with all the balls and parties and dates and invitations keeping me busy!" She glanced at me to see if I would react, but I made a point of ignoring her as I ate my breakfast.

Cinderella said teasingly, "You know, Belle, the whole class is curious about that little romance you have budding there with the duke's son."

I stared at her wide-eyed. Romance...with Adam? We had gone from enemies to sort-of friends, but we certainly hadn't progressed to _romance._

"You're partners with him on that assignment, right? How's that going?" Cinderella went on.

"Oh!" cried Aurora suddenly, interrupting our conversation. "You were the one at the Welcome Dance that caught my Adam's attention, weren't you?"

_My_ Adam? When was Adam _hers?_ He had made it clear to me that he was done with her the night of the dance, when he retreated back to the dormitory. Not that it mattered to me - did it? No, no. I was just making an observation.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," Aurora continued. "You were about to leave, and he saw you were all alone with no date, so he kindly bid you goodnight as you made your way up the Tuscan staircase. He's such a sweetheart, always tries to be kind to the socially awkward. I remember it because it was just before he asked _me_ to dance with him." Aurora nonchalantly spread some butter and jam on her toast. She was very good at lying. I had no doubt in my mind she knew exactly who I was when she cunningly started up a conversation with me back at the buffet line.

"Yes, Adam spoke to me at the dance. Cinderella, to answer your question: our assignment is going very well. Furthermore, I hate to disappoint all the rumors, but there is NO romance going on," I stated dismissively, so they could see I didn't care.

"Oh, come now - Cinderella has told me how he always sits next to you in class whenever he can. That must mean something, right?" Snow pointed out.

Aurora's face was fuming, and I could tell she was trying hard to smile through her grimace. "As I said, my Adam is always kind to the unfortunate," she said snippily. "Besides, he was assigned to be her partner – he HAS to talk to her, whether he wants to or not!"

"You keep saying 'my Adam.' That's funny - I didn't realize you two were together," I challenged. Why did I just say it like that? I didn't care about Adam that way, did I? Of course not! I was intrigued by another stranger altogether. But still, Aurora's comment was untrue. I couldn't let her get away with it!

"Well, _technically_ speaking we're not together," Aurora said, glancing at the other girls. "But we're really, _really _close. We've been through a lot together."

"Oh, really?" I asked, pretending not to care. Was it bad that she was irking me so much? Why was I letting her get under my skin? Tiana and Cinderella looked as if what Aurora said didn't bother _them._ I needed to really try harder and have the self-confidence they modeled.

"I don't know, Aurora, sounds like you have some competition," Snow chuckled.

"Oh, hush!" Aurora ordered. Snow quickly looked taken aback and timidly slumped in reaction.

Jasmine, noting the tension, reassuringly patted Snow on the lap and diplomatically changed the subject. "Where are you from, Belle?"?

Great, my background was again being questioned! I knew I was going to have to deal with these questions for the next four years, but seeing the way Aurora treated Tiana and Cinderella made me apprehensive about divulging any truth.

"I'm from the south of France," I replied vaguely.

"Oh, not too far then! You're lucky," Jasmine said. "My homeland is so far away, I can't return often, and I miss my family a great deal. You must be planning to visit your family quite often while at university."

"No, not that often - I do have studies after all," I said.

"Ah," sighed Jasmine. "If only visiting home for me was just a magic carpet ride away! It takes me so long to go back and forth from France to my homeland. But what can I do? My father is the Sultan, and he insists that I be educated here, because this university is of a far higher standard than those in my homeland."

Tiana gave Jasmine an empathetic look, which seemed much appreciated by Jasmine.

Aurora tried to seize control of the conversation. "So, Belle, what aristocratic house do _you _hail from?" she asked sweetly.

I hesitated, not wanting to talk about my personal life. If only I had the self-confidence of Tiana and Cinderella, who were comfortable with who they were and didn't care what anyone said.

Luckily Cinderella saw my hesitation and came to my rescue. "Aurora, back off. She just met us all and we're interrogating the poor girl!"

"Yet_ I _wasn't the one who brought up romantic rumors, though, was I?" Aurora snapped pointedly.

Cinderella jumped in her seat at that and quickly looked at me remorsefully. "That's a fair point," she admitted. "Sorry about that, Belle. I was just trying to start a conversation – not trying to stir up gossip or anything."

I waved my hand, dismissing her apology. "No, no. Don't worry about it I didn't take it like that. But yes, truthfully, I am not the kind of person who likes to divulge too much about my personal life to others until I know them well enough."

Aurora rolled her eyes, looking at Snow as she did so. I could tell in just minutes of this conversation that it seemed Aurora was their large-and-in-charge boisterous leader, and Snow was possibly the most naïve one, gullible enough to follow her.

I began eating my food in smaller bites. Although I was famished and had the urge to inhale the food in big gulps, I felt like I was being watched from different angles in a judgmental way. I really wanted to get out of this right now!

Tiana said, "You know Belle, our sorority is having a meeting this coming Thursday to welcome prospective new members. You should come."

"Thank you," I replied, "but I'm not really the kind of girl that hangs in sororities and stuff."

"What kind of girl are you then?" asked Snow.

"What I mean is, I am not worthy to be with such elegant ladies who wish to partake in a sorority," I said diplomatically. "I'm a very by-the-book sort of girl, literally and figuratively."

"So, you're a bit of a bore, huh?" Snow giggled and looked to Aurora for approval, seeming happy when she saw Aurora laughing along with her. But then Snow looked back at me and, seeing my displeasure, immediately stopped laughing.

Did this girl have _any_ spine? She seemed so eager to be liked that she was a complete follower, acting however she thought anyone else wanted her to, and changing her behavior based on others' reactions. At least Aurora was consistent in her rudeness and Cinderella, Tiana, and Jasmine seemed to hold their own, confident in themselves.

"Belle, we know you're taking more advanced classes than freshmen usually do," Tiana said. "To be honest, having a sorority sister who with such an academic reputation would improve our image. Everyone thinks sorority girls are just bubble-headed party girls. We'd be lucky to have you."

"How about I think about it," I offered as dabbed my mouth with my napkin. I was pleased with Tiana's honesty. Even if she just wanted me to fill an academic quota, at least she was upfront about it.

"I guess that will have to do," Tiana agreed with a big smile. "Till then, I'd love to get more acquainted with you. What dormitory are you in?"

We continued chatting. Cinderella and Tiana talked to me the most. They really made an effort to get to know me. I told them about my love for books, and we told each other of our favorite novels. It was nice to meet girls in my school who were kind and friendly; aside from Ariel, I hadn't ever socialized much with girls my age. Jasmine would chime in every once in a while, but Aurora didn't care to take part, and Snow followed her lead. Every now and then I would catch the two exchanging judgmental looks to one another. I scoffed in my mind each time they did so.

"Well, Belle, since we're all done here, were you thinking of doing some studying today?" asked Cinderella.

"Cinder and I were thinking of heading to the library to study a bit," explained Tiana.

"Sure. I didn't bring anything with me except for my book of sonnets, though. But besides the project, I know the sonnet professor had assigned some other work. Maybe I can complete it and get that out of the way," I thought out loud.

"Great. Let's go!" Tiana stood up with her tray in her hands.

"I'm completely tired, I only got up to eat this morning," Aurora yawned. "I need to go back to bed and get some rest!"

"Well, I need to go to my dormitory and catch up on my reading there. I don't have my books with me," Jasmine said.

"I'll go with you, roomie," said Snow.

Jasmine and Snow White were roommates? That surprised me. I had assumed that Aurora and Snow were roommates, seeing how Snow followed Aurora like a puppy.

"It must be hard to have share a room," Aurora said arrogantly as she stood, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "I'm so glad I have a single."

"Actually, it's nice to have someone around," Tiana responded with a hint of annoyance.

"Tiana and I have been roommates since freshman year," Cinderella told me.

"Oh!" I said. "Well, I hope my current roomie and I stay together for the next year as well."

"Who is your roommate?" asked Snow White.

"Ariel, "I replied.

"Ariel! King Triton's daughter? Princess of Cyprus?" Aurora exclaimed. "She's probably one of the wealthiest royals in the world! Why on earth would she share her suite?"

Again, I was shocked. Was it really necessary for her to point out Ariel's fortune in front of everyone? _You would think a royal could afford manners. Perhaps she forgot to make THAT purchase, _I thought.

I gave the same answer I had given to Adam a while back. "Some people enjoy experiencing university life to its fullest."

Aurora scoffed, "Oh, please! When I saw her at the Welcome Dance, she looked like a million bucks! I thought for sure she had her own suite, if not her own floor!"

"How silly of her to be sharing a suite!" chimed in Snow, following Aurora's lead?

Jasmine glared at her. "Are you unhappy that _you're_ sharing a suite?"

Snow looked panicked at Jasmine's challenge, and looked down at the floor. "No, of course not! I was just saying…" She hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go, Belle," said Tiana.

"Okay," I replied.

As Cinderella, Tiana, and I headed over to the trash area, I saw that Aurora was still standing at the table talking to Snow and Jasmine. I was a little curious what they were talking about, but not enough to stay and listen. I was glad to be away from Aurora.

"Don't mind her, Belle," said Cinderella as she placed her empty tray on a stack of others.

"What do you mean?" I said as subtly as possible so it would look like I didn't care. Although deep inside me, I knew Aurora bothered me.

"Aurora, of course. She's a bit jealous," Cinderella said. "It's my fault - I brought up the whole you and Adam thing. I shouldn't have done that. She's completely distraught over their breakup, you know. She's just _acting _as if everything is fine."

"Yeah. She can be a bit pompous, but she's part of the sorority, and we never leave a sister behind. No matter how bad they can be!" chimed in Tiana as we all walked back outside.

"Trust me! If you think she's bad you should see my stepsisters. Aurora is an angel compared to them," Cinderella added.

I couldn't help but feel a bit bothered that Tiana and Cinderella were defending her. As we pushed through the double doors into the chilly air, I took my scarf out of my school bag and placed it around my neck.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to ask…" I started.

Tiana and Cinderella halted in their steps, prompting me to continue.

"It's just...she called you commoners! Doesn't that bother you?" I demanded.

Tiana chuckled. "Belle, if we cared about every petty thing she says, we'd be exhausted with arguing with her. We'd have no energy left for studying! Besides, we'd just be giving in to her."

"What do you mean?" I said, perplexed.

"Look." Cinderella came closer hooking her arm around mine. "At first Aurora's commentary about our statuses _did_ bother us. She doesn't know it, but Tiana was in tears almost every day the first month of university."

Tiana nodded in agreement. "She was constantly bringing up the fact that I came from a poor background, and making snide comments. But my roomie here gave me a lot of backbone and encouragement. I started acting like what Aurora said didn't faze me, and soon she lost the rise she would get out of putting me down. Later on, as soon as she found out who my mother was, I was all of a sudden accepted fully in her eyes. It was so shallow! I felt like she was only friendly to me in hopes of possibly getting a free gown through me from my mother. But she's never actually asked. At least that's something, right? She could have, but she's never asked me. Learning to let the things she would say not bother me and let it go turned out to be a useful skill. It's helped me out through many other different tribulations at university."

"As for me, as I told you, my home life wasn't the best. My father died, and I was left in the care of a stepmother and stepsisters who loathed me. University is an escape for me. So what do I care what Aurora says? In the grand scheme of things, it's nowhere near as bad as what I've been through at home. The upside is, I leave it all behind when I come to Uni."

"I'm sorry your life was so hard," I said sympathetically. "Losing a loved one is just horrible. I couldn't imagine losing my own father. He's all I have left."

"We all carry pain," Tiana said.

I nodded.

"The point is, don't let her bother you, and you'll see how much you come on top," Cinderella said.

"Thanks." I smiled at my two new friends.

As we made our way to the library, I saw Gaston heading in our direction. My second time crossing paths with him that day and it was still morning. His shorter friend was next to him. I think his name was Lefou, if I remembered correctly.

"Well, hello again," Gaston said with a smile.

"Morning, Gaston," I replied.

"Heading for the library?" he asked knowingly.

I nodded. "You know me too well," I admitted.

"Well, have fun studying." He bowed slightly in respect to the other girls and went on his way.

"You….you know Gaston?" asked Cinderella.

"Yes. Why? Do you?" I asked.

"No, no. I mean, everyone knows him by right. Every girl at Uni would love to be on his arm," she sighed.

"Yeah, especially Cinder here!" Tiana teased.

"Ti!" Cinderella said, exasperated.

I looked at Cinderella kindly. "Crush?"

"A little one," she admitted.

"She's been crushing on Gaston since the first day of her freshman year," said Tiana.

"Enough, Tiana!" Cinderella exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Cinderella, I won't mention anything," I promised.

Cinderella smiled. "I'm not in _love _or anything. It's just a crush. I've just always been intrigued by him. But I've heard he's a bit of a womanizer. Makes me a little apprehensive."

"Oh, he's not that bad," I told her.

"Well, anyway, it's just a crush," she insisted.

"We all have those," I softly replied as I thought about my cloaked stranger. I wished Thursday was already here.


	18. Chapter 18: Walks

**_The Lovely Characters of BEAUTY AND THE BEAST are not owned by me at all and belong to Disney. But this lovely forum let's me write about them._**

**_I just want to take the time to acknowledge some greatness :)_**

**_I've had a couple of people following and favoriting the story and I just want to say how happy I am that readers are __finding__ my Adam and Belle Story a fun read. I am having a lot of fun writing it, and learning the art of writing as well, which has been humbling and exciting all at once. Thank you to KeepitUp2319, for your comment on Snow White- In my opinion she lacks a lot of personality in the movies. (Roger Ebert agrees that she's a bit of a bore!) so I made that personal opinion spread into my story. I love how she's Aurora's little wing girl side kick.__ In the classic disney movie she doesn't really have much substance, but she has the power to elicit ACTIONS from others- which is kind of cool! So I definitely _look forward to developing her character more. _Hopefully that should Appease some Snow White fans out there! :)_**

**_Queen Martha Pond &amp; _xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx_: Thanks for your avid support. You guys always review my stories and give undying support! Thanks a bunch!_**

**_Reinga &amp; WInterinRed: Thanks for the awesome reviews I promise dynamics of the princesses will increase :)_**

**dmc6792: Thank you for acknowledging the edits- I believe they are better too. Having a beta reader and trying to challenge myself has made me relish in the outcome of my chapters.**

**Fanfic4Evar and mee5005- here's some more Adam ad Belle for you!**

**And of course TrudiRose thanks for being the best beta reader a writer could ask for!**

**I know there are many others that I haven't acknowledged, but I just want to say a heartfelt thank you to those that, follow, read, review, and favorite.**

**_Wonderment- Chapter 18_**

**_Walks_**

**BELLE**

Tiana and Cinderella were a hoot! We had fun going to the library to study, but we got one of those private group study rooms, so we just ended up talking the whole time. We discussed more about favorite books, a little bad-mouthing about Aurora (which I am deeply ashamed to admit), and they informed me a bit more about the sorority.

Tiana and Cinderella told me some of the back history of the chapter and how the sorority came to be. Like many unions, it was established out of the passion to provide social services like helping the poor, inspiring morale, and inspiring positive values in society. I had to admit that those ideas appealed to me. Tiana again pressed her hope that I would come to the initiation event on Thursday.

"It offers great opportunities for girls like us who don't come from much wealth, yet come to university with lots of grit and determination," Tiana explained.

"It's been a godsend for me Belle," Cinderella added. "I can't paint a picture enough to illustrate to you just how _bad _things got for me back home. The sorority has given me friendships and many opportunities. It's provided me a way to build up my resume extensively, and it's given me a feeling of belonging for the first time in my life." She gazed past me to the wall, and I could tell she was thinking back to much worse times.

"I'll think about it. I promise." I smiled and placed my hand on hers on the table to placate her and redirect her thoughts back to the present. She smiled back. "Well, we'd better head back. We've spent all afternoon here and it will get dark soon," I said, noting the window nearby. The sun had just about set and there was an orange-purple haze cascading the sky.

"My word! Have we really been here that long?" Cinderella exclaimed.

As we all collected our belongings, we put our coats and scarves on.

"Autumn in France can be quite chilly. Its times like these I miss New Orleans!" Tiana said with a shiver as she placed her hands delicately into her gloves.

We headed toward the door, but had walked no more than a few feet when I heard a familiar voice ahead.

"Belle?"

Looking up, I found my sonnet partner before me. It seemed like he had just entered the library. He looked clean-cut, wearing a clean freshly-pressed shirt unveiled through his unbuttoned handsome coat. His shirt cuffs peeked through the sleeves of the coat, bearing gold cufflinks. I noted a man's bracelet on his left wrist. _Was it ever there before?_

"Oh, hello, Adam," I greeted him.

From the corner of my eye I could see Cinder and Tiana exchange looks of amusement. I could tell they were getting a kick out of this scene.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, deeply perplexed. After all, seeing him in the library was not a common sight.

"Well, I need to catch up on a few assignments I've been slacking on," he admitted with a smile. "How about you? I see you've been working hard with some lovely partners here," he added sweetly, acknowledging the presence of Cinder and Ti.

"I wouldn't say working hard," I laughed, "but I've definitely been spending some time with some lovely people. Adam, this is-"

"Oh, I know who _they _are," he said, cutting me off. "Ladies," he acknowledged as he slightly bowed his head.

"Adam, you have to tell Belle to join our sorority! Tell her how it's the stuff legends are made of!" Tiana insisted. Cinderella rolled her eyes in amusement and laughed. _How do they know one another? _I wondered. _Could it be because of Aurora? Or is it because all third years just know each other? I definitely don't know all the freshmen on campus!_

"Are you really thinking of joining a sorority?" Adam asked, sounding surprised.

"l'm not exactly sure yet," I replied, a little startled by the change of tone in his voice. "I'm seriously considering it, though."

Adam placed a finger on his chin and I could see the wheels in his head turning, as if he was trying to make sense of what I just said to him. _Was it really that odd to find me joining a sorority?_

"Never considered you…" he started, but then cut off.

"As what?" I insisted.

"The type…to join a sorority," he said frankly. "But good for you. I'm in the fraternity that parallels with theirs," he added quickly, noticing my offended look.

So that explained how he knew Tiana and Cinder. But I was still confused by his surprise at me joining the sorority, and honestly, very bothered by it. What did he think – that I wasn't good enough for them? Or that I wasn't pretty enough, or popular enough, or fun enough to fit in at a sorority? I refused to press him about it, though every inch of me wanted to ask why, why, WHY? I don't know why it bothered me, and I felt a little uneasy that it did.

_It's not like I CARE what he thinks of me right? It's not like I'm interested in how he perceives me or anything. Why should I care? My thoughts are for another anyway. And the only judgment I should care about – if anyone's, for that matter – would be my man of mystery. Right?_

"Well, we're headed back to the dorm," I said, trying to change the subject.

"You are? But your dorm is out of the way of Tiana's and Cinder's. Let me walk you back," Adam kindly offered. Again, I could see Cinder and Tiana playfully exchanging looks of amusement.

"No, thanks," I replied, respectfully declining his offer. Truthfully, I could see the commotion it was already causing Cinderella and Tiana, and I wanted to put a stop to it.

"But-" Adam started in bafflement.

"Cinder and Tiana can walk with me as far as they can, and I can walk the rest by myself," I said firmly.

"It's getting dark out and-"

"Look, I'm in a guarded university, after all – not in the middle of a war zone or something!" I pressed on, cutting him off. His insistence was starting to irritate me.

Adam took a bit taken aback by that comment, but I didn't care. I guess a part of me was still agitated that he perceived me as "non-sorority like" material. Did he think of me as not fun? Also, I consider myself to be pretty self-sufficient, and I didn't like his implying that I couldn't walk alone. Even my father didn't keep tabs on me like this!

"You know, Belle, Cinder and I still have some more planning to do at the Student Union Center for the big initiation ceremony on Thursday," Tiana started apprehensively. I could tell she was trying to cut the tension that was pretty apparent at this point. "It's really not in the direction of the dormitory, but we will be getting dinner there as well. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Sure. I'd love to come," I said, taking up their offer with relief. Adam's face fell. "Bye, Adam."

"Bye," Adam replied solemnly through his tightened jaw.

As soon as we exited the library, a cool breeze greeted us. All of a sudden, calmness surrounded us, and the angst I had felt from the scene in the library with Adam dissipated. I sighed, enjoying the fresh air. How I loved nature and everything about it. I only wished it were warmer so I could read books under the trees. That was my favorite way to escape and de-stress.

"So the rumors are true. The Duke of France's son Adam is quite taken with Belle after all," Cinderella teased, as Tiana let out a stifled giggle.

I rolled my eyes, trying to remain polite, although I still felt agitated from the scene I had just left in the library. I tried to smile.

Cinderella and Tiana took the hint. "Aww," Tiana sighed, as she came around and hooked my arm into hers. Cinderella immediately followed suit and came to the other side hooking hers around my other arm. "We're just teasing, Belle," Tiana assured me.

"It sure was a lovely gesture of him to walk you," Cinderella pointed out. "I'll never be able to understand why you passed it up."

"I know," I replied, "but I don't want to give any more false ideas about the both of us to others. You saw the way Aurora got so defensive at the brunch. And if I _do_ really want to seriously consider this sorority, that would mean having to deal with Aurora as well - on a weekly basis, no less! I just want to be on good terms with everyone...if I do choose to join," I added.

Tiana and Cinderella nodded, understanding my stance.

"Do you think he was embarrassed?" I asked.

"Maybe a little. Men all have giant egos, especially the aristocratic ones that are used to getting their way," Cinder explained.

"Don't let it bother you too much. Besides, you're right. You don't want to give someone the wrong impression," Tiana said. I nodded, happy to feel completely understood by them.

"Well are we ready?" Cinderella asked, as she and Tiana started out to the Student Union Center.

"Wait," I called out from behind, having second thoughts. "I have a little more than this sonnet book in the bag. Carrying this bag of books has been quite the task today and not to mention I'm awfully tired." The nights of working in the tavern had taken their toll on my stamina lately, so I needed all the rest I could get before I returned to work on Thursday. "Do you mind if I just head home?"

Cinder and Tiana smiled and of course, they excused me, for they were the kindest and most understanding people I had met (after Ariel of course). Ti of course didn't fail to remind me one more time about attending the initiation, and of course I replied back (_as I always did thus far_) that I would think about it.

As they turned in the other direction, I started on my way to the dormitory. The sun had just sunk behind the clouds and I knew the moon would emerge any minute. It was moments like these that reminded me of home. After doing chores, running errands and attending classes, I'd come home and lie down in the meadow to read a book in the afternoon sun. Then, all at once, I would find it hard to make out the words because I'd find that the sun had just set. This was when I would set the book down beside me, look up at the sky, and watch it slowly change color from orange to purple, waiting for stars to appear. After a number of them had revealed their luster, I would hurry inside to start dinner and get my father to stop working and hustle in to eat. I smiled, remembering my father, _my dear papa._

Out of nowhere, I felt pressure on the back of my elbow. I turned to find Adam.

"I thought you were going with Tiana and Cinderella. Good thing I found you here," he said.

"Oh," was the only thing I could manage to say, startled as I was to find Adam at my side. "Well, I was going to, but I'm just a bit weary from all the late night studying I've been doing so I changed my mind last minute."

He brightened. "Oh, so I _can_ walk you home after all!"

I felt a flash of irritation at his arrogant assumption. "I told you before: I don't _need_ a man to walk me home! I can take care of myself!"

A look of hurt flashed over his face, but it was instantly replaced by annoyance. "I never said you _couldn't! _I was just trying to be a gentleman! And I wanted to spend time with you, since I thought we were friends. But I can take a hint. If you don't want me around, I'll go!" Angrily, he turned and started to storm off.

I could see that I had hurt his feelings, and felt guilty. Ever since coming to this university, I had had experiences that really put my character to the test. I could never have thought of hurting someone so intentionally just months ago back at home. I felt like I was changing a bit, and I was sure if I liked it, or if it was just part of growing up.

"Adam, wait!" I called. He turned around.

As I met his angry gaze, I felt like his eyes were piercing through me. If I were meeting him for the first time, I would probably cower from this intense look Adam was known for. But now, having known him for a bit, I could stand my ground.

Besides, I knew deep down that he deserved an explanation. I had been too harsh unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just...in my town, men were always telling women what to do. I've told you this before: how most women back home my age are married by now. Dependence on a man is expected. I've lived my life going against this so-called norm, and I've even been considered _odd_ for going against it."

Adam looked sympathetic, which emboldened me to open up further. "Back home, women aren't encouraged to make decisions for themselves. And, well..." My mind flashed back to my awful night at the tavern. "Recently I've encountered some overly pushy men around here. I guess it's made me a little touchy."

Adam sighed. To my relief, a subtle smile thinly appeared on his lips. "I can understand that. And I apologize if_ I _seemed pushy. That wasn't my intention." He thought a moment, then smiled. "Look. Since I know you're perfectly capable of walking without an escort back to the dorm...care to walk _me _then, so I don't feel so alone?" he asked half-teasingly.

I smiled back. "That sounds fair. I can protect you from the monsters and bogeymen," I joked, and began walking beside him. "So, why are_ you_ out here anyway? I thought you were studying."

"Well, I was, but it seems I have an unexpected visitor at my door," he explained. "My personal attendant just came by to let me know. I told him to pick up a few things for me, so I sent him with the carriage and horse; otherwise I wouldn't be walking right now. It must be my lucky day, since I get to be escorted by you!" he added with a sheepish grin.

"Ha! Ha!" I sarcastically laughed. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I do know that," he stated, this time sounding more thoughtful. It made me feel better that he really was taking me seriously. "I know you can do a lot of things on your own. But as a friend, just let me do these things for you from time to time, will you?"

I didn't say anything. I knew he came from a place of caring, so I couldn't help but subtly smile, but made sure he didn't take note. "Fine."

"Thanks for keeping me company," he added.

"You're welcome."

We walked a little more like that in silence. The path was getting darker, and as much as I hated to admit it, it _was_ reassuring having someone by my side. It added comfort to a place that still didn't feel quite "homey" yet.

"So, when did you meet Tiana and Cinderella? They are third years; I'm surprised you would cross paths with them," he said.

"Well, I've crossed paths with you, haven't I? Aren't you a third year as well?" I reminded him.

He chuckled. "Yes, that's true. I'm going to have to get used to seeing you in more of my classes, I bet. With your brains, I'm not surprised their sorority wants you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, bristling a little.

Adam gave a long sigh. "Never mind. You always take everything I say the wrong way! I can tell by the way you just asked."

"I don't take anything the wrong way, Adam. You're assuming things," I said, annoyed. "But you sound like you're saying the sorority wouldn't have anything to do with me, except for the fact that I am taking third-year classes though I'm a first year."

Adam halted in his footsteps. "Come on, Belle! Is that really the way you think I think about you?"

"Do you get that what you are saying could be the same thing as telling a girl they picked you just for your looks?" I scolded him. In truth, his comment had hit a nerve. It upset me to think that Tiana might be asking me multiple times to join only because of my academic standing – to improve the "image" of the sorority - and not because she genuinely _liked_ me.

He looked away. "I'm tired of always getting into disagreements with you and then making up. I didn't say anything negative at all, but you take _everything _I say the wrong way! And you know what? I'm _not_ apologizing this time. Every time I'm the one that ends up apologizing - I have nothing to be sorry for!"

Adam walked faster, heading in the direction of the dormitory. Soon he was three yards ahead of me, his long strides putting my short ones to shame.

"Just explain to me one thing!" I called out. _"Why _can't you imagine me in a sorority?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to face me, appearing dumbfounded. "I just don't see you as that _kind _of girl, I guess."

"Oh, yeah? And what kind of that girl would that be?" I pressed.

"I mean...I don't know, I'm not saying you're antisocial exactly - it's just, kind of a-"

"Loner?" I guessed, half in shock.

"No, not a loner..." He sighed, bringing his forefinger and thumb to the upper bridge of his nose. "This is _not_ going the way I wanted it to go. Ugh! I shouldn't have offered to walk you at all," he grunted. I had no argument to counter his, for I definitely agreed!

We walked in awkward silence like that for a long time. He was always a couple of strides ahead of me, and I was behind. Still even behind him I felt comfort. But the walk felt like it was the longest I had ever strolled back to my dorm, even from the University Library where my mystery customer usually dropped me off.

"Well, just to make it clear, obviously I'm _not _a loner. I made a few friends today, as you could see," I said defensively.

Adam simply grunted in response. This was getting pointless. I hated walking from behind and I hated the fact that we were cross with each other. After all, we had just started to finally become friends! This felt like a huge step backwards. I had to do something to get his attention.

"I met Tiana and Cinderella at the Canteen Brunch this morning. I also met Snow White, Jasmine, and finally Aurora. Know her?"

Adam halted. He turned, giving me a bewildered look. It took great strength for me to suppress a smile at the success I had had getting his attention. Just like the way he had circled me at the night of the Welcome Dance when I was on my way home, I couldn't help but play the part of the hunter. I clasped my hands behind my back, and circled next to him. "They were all very sweet."

His surprised eyes met my gaze, and then suddenly he broke eye contact, looking down, placing his hands deeper into his pockets, as if to suppress any reaction. At least we were walking along the path beside each other again. He nodded and looked up from a low glance, "Yeah, the Ladies of Wonderland," he clarified." I'm a Gentleman of Wonderland."

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned you were in the fraternity that parallels theirs," I reminded myself out loud. "How much do the two unions coincide exactly?" I asked to encourage more conversation out of him.

"Well, we initiate members at the same time and our houses are next to each other," he started as I noted we were at ease in our conversation again. "We play pranks on them all the time and they do to us as well," he explained finally smiling a bit. "In fact, that's how I got to know Aurora-" He cut himself off in mid-sentence.

I don't know why, but that little detail made me feel unexpectedly jealous. He could see it in my face – that was probably why he had stopped so abruptly in mid-sentence. I lowered my gaze solemnly, embarrassed that I had reacted so. I reminded myself to not be so easily startled, especially when there was nothing between us but a budding friendship. Quickly, I thought about the cloaked customer I had fallen for, trying to distract myself from whatever I was feeling for Adam. Truth be told, it was getting harder and harder.

"Oh, I see. Well I was going to ask if that was the girl on your arm at the Welcome Dance. I was sure it was, and you just confirmed it," I said softly as I crossed my arms across my waist, walking on.

"Yeah, well, we're ancient history now," he said, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"She asked me to sit with her at brunch today. That's when I was introduced to her friends who happened to be in the sorority."

"Did she now?" He looked stunned. "That's not usually like her. She's not overwhelmingly welcoming, unless there's an ulterior motive up her sleeve."

I nodded. "I actually sensed that myself. But Cinderella and Tiana _were_ very welcoming and thoughtful. That's why we continued our conversation in the library, where you caught us a while ago."

Adam smiled. "Did you actually get any studying done with those two?"

I giggled, "No, not at all. But it was nice to make friends with two new people today."

"I think they're both the nicest in their sorority," Adam commented.

"I agree. They really want me to join. Adam," I continued as I bravely hooked my arm around his elbow, "when you said that with my brains, you weren't surprised they asked me to join, it upset me because it kind of confirmed something I have been feeling inside."

I was relieved to see that Adam didn't back away from my grasp considering he was terribly upset with me just a few minutes ago. He nodded for me to go on.

"They _really _want me to join, actually. And you mentioned that Aurora usually has something up her sleeve, and, well, I can't help but wonder, putting two and two together, if they _do _want me to join just because of my academic caliber – if they feel it would make their sorority look more…I don't know, academic and serious and smart."

Adam cocked an eyebrow up again in a look of shock. "Really? Is that what you truly think?"

"Well, yeah. Does that surprise you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Of course it does," he replied. "Look, all I meant before was that any group would be more than lucky to have you. You're the perfect package of brains, beauty and character. You're a beautiful person inside and out. However, I think you _do_ keep a lot of things personal - and there is _nothing _wrong with that. It's just hard to picture you in a sorority that's so overly social and outgoing and festive. But it's a sight I'd love to see," he finished with one side of his mouth curled up.

I had to agree with him, and smiled, which only served to reinforce his amusement. I realized that I must have been coming off as very secretive to Adam and some of the others at the university. It was due to my desire to conceal the truth about my humble background. I didn't like it when people freely divulged information about their financial status – it made me self-conscious and feel like I didn't fit in. But after meeting Tiana and Cinderella, I now knew I wasn't totally alone in the working class realm, and that was reassuring. However, I still didn't have the strength to be honest and forthcoming about my modest background to others.

"You're right, I guess. I know I keep a guard up," I admitted. "It's not intentional. I guess it's just an automatic defense mechanism."

Adam nodded. "We all have those. To go back to your question, you're just really sweet and innocent, Belle. The girls in those sororities can be nice too, but they are more confident and forthcoming if you know what I mean."

"Are you saying I don't come off confident?" I solemnly asked.

"No!" he said hastily. "You definitely come off as _very_ self-confident! Cinderella and Tiana are nice girls, and then there are girls like Aurora in there that are nothing but trouble. I wouldn't want my sweet Belle to get influenced by characters like her, that's all."

_My _sweet Belle? I certainly didn't _belong _to him! But I didn't feel like making him revoke that statement, since we were on smoother ground in our friendship. I felt a little jealous again that Aurora had come up in his mind because of me, and I scolded myself in my head for it. Again though, why did I care?

"Thanks for your concern, Adam, but I can take care of myself," I assured him.

He grinned. "Yes, so I've heard," he teased, acknowledging our earlier argument.

I hesitated, then asked the question on my mind. "Did you…love her? Aurora, that is?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked surprised to find me asking him this question, and didn't answer right away. He seemed to be genuinely thinking about the answer. "I didn't..._love_ her," he began. He rubbed his hand behind his neck, then placed both hands back in his pockets, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "Was I infatuated a little? Perhaps. I don't think I've ever really loved _anyone,_ to be honest. I…don't know if I ever could." He was gazing off into the distance, almost thinking out loud. "When you love with all your heart, and you find that that love is not returned, you learn to put a guard up so that you don't feel that pain again."

I was confused by the contradiction. "But...that means you_ have_ been in love."

"Not exactly," he said. "But I've felt pain from love."

I looked at him, even more confused. He sighed at my perplexed expression. "My mother died."

"Yes, you've mentioned that before to me," I reminded him.

"Right, but I never told you why."

I listened on.

"She… left."

I was shocked. "A duchess of France would just _leave?"_

"Well, this duchess of France did. She killed herself."

I stared in disbelief. After a few minutes of walking on in silence I summed up the courage to speak.

"I did hear of something...I mean, there are numerous nobles in France - I had no idea that your mother was the one people call-"

"Duchesse de la Mort," he cut me off. "Yup. She was my mother. My loving father was the one that coined her that title after her death. Bastard," I heard him hiss. His fists were clenched and then all at once he relaxed sensing my apprehension.

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's ok. Don't worry about it it's not like you knew. I'm fine," he said curtly. He kept walking fast, not looking at me.

I felt Adam pull away from me - not physically, but internally. He had closed himself off from me. I wanted to ask him why would his mother do such a vile act of pain, but I didn't dare, though I did wonder. Then again, I realized, Adam _himself_ probably didn't know the answer, which made it even worse. I imagined him as a child, lying awake at night, wondering why his mother had left him, and the thought brought tears to my eyes. I regretted that I brought up the question of love in the first place.

However, at the same time, I was touched that Adam had confided in me. He had shared with me something very personal that was probably very hard for him to divulge. It made me want to open up more to him, but I didn't want to show it.

But as I thought about it more, I decided that it might be in our best interests if we _didn't_ delve into each other's lives more. It seemed that Adam had gone through great pain, and my bringing it up had opened old wounds. I didn't want to cause any more complications for him. Furthermore, the less I divulged of _myself,_ the better I could get through the next four years at a university where nearly 85% of the population were wealthy students.

Minutes passed in silence. Then to my relief, Adam finally broke it. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Been in love?"

I paused. "No, I don't think so."

"No? A lovely girl like you? No suitors?"

"No. Remember, everyone in my hometown thought that I was weird and too into my studies. The boys there either mistakenly thought I thought too highly of myself, or were intimidated that I might know more than they did, or something. So they didn't try to court me."

Adam nodded. "That's why I was surprised when you asked if I didn't think you as confident. I think you come off very confident, very independent and self-sufficient - which is why I can see how some men may be wary about approaching you or courting you," he said as he cleared his throat. I smiled at the subtle coyness of his tone.

Then he took me by surprise by asking, "So...what will it take to break down your steel barrier?"

I looked up to find a warm smile from him. Now I felt even guiltier about not accepting his offer to walk home with me earlier, especially since I was having a nice time with him.

"I guess time breaks down all things," I replied. I was getting fonder of our budding friendship. I could feel it having the potential to grow and grow. But since we both had our defense mechanisms firmly in place, I feared there would always be a barrier between us.

"Yeah, I've heard something like that. Like _time heals all wounds_. Well, I'm still waiting for that one. Time is a funny thing though isn't it?" he asked.

"It definitely can be, I guess."

"No, but seriously. Think about it, Belle. The _only _thing humans want to do is turn _back _time - to fix their mistakes and be a better person than what they are at the present. But you can't. It seems odd that creation was built to only move forward. If our goal is to be the best we can be, don't we have to go back and retrace our steps and make it better?" Adam asked.

I was blown by his philosophical point. "Your comment is definitely making me think," I admitted. "It's true, there are moments where we would want to turn back time." I reflected for a moment. "But at other times, we want to skip the present and go to the future." For example, I wished it were next Thursday, so I could be reunited with my cloaked customer. But I couldn't tell Adam that. He was right, though: time just doesn't work the way we want it to.

Suddenly a cold wind blew up, causing me to clasp on to my scarf tighter, huddling more inward for warmth.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yes, but thankfully I have my own coat this time!" I chuckled. "I've learned my lesson when it comes to taking up offers of clothing from you!" He laughed. I went on, "I honestly think time was made that way so we _don't _look back. Maybe looking back harms us more."

"I think looking back would actually harm us _less,"_ he contended. "If I could go back, I would change things."

I could only imagine that he was talking about changing things so that his mother was still alive. It was apparent that the loss of his mother had left a deep scar in his soul.

Abruptly, he changed the subject. "So, are you going to join the sorority?"

"Well, it depends on a few things. My study schedule and all. What made _you _want to join your fraternity?"

He shrugged. "My father said so. And that was the end of that. He went to this university as well. It's tradition, I guess - an expectation I have to carry out whether I like to or not. Kind of like being duke one day," he stated.

"You don't want to be duke?" I asked

"I don't know, really. I think I wouldn't mind - it's just I never had a choice in the matter. I was just told I _had_ to become one…someday," he stated solemnly.

I felt sorry that Adam. He seemed to be forced into many expectations and circumstances he didn't seem to agree with readily, and becoming duke one day was one of them.

"The fraternity does throw some amazing parties, though. So I lose my stress and worries through social debauchery, I guess. It's a good outlet," he joked.

"Do the sororities have very, um..._wild _festivities as well?" I asked with caution. The thought of being a part of "debauchery" made me blush. What was I getting myself into? "Tiana and Cinder said it was about social service and internships and academic speakers."

Adam laughed. "Well, those things _are_ part of it – they didn't lie. But the fact remains that the Ladies of Wonderland _do_ know how to party hard. Tiana is an expert at throwing a great party. It's what keeps the sorority so attractive, after all."

"Wow. I didn't realize that." _Now I can see why Adam at first might have thought it might not be my cup of tea! _I had a lot to think about.

We walked a bit more and soon the dormitory came into view.

"So, you mentioned you have a visitor? You never told me who it was," I said.

"That's because I have no idea who it is. My attendant said a surprise visitor was here to see me, and I sent him off to fetch of a few of my father's favorite teas and biscuits."

"So you think the person that came is your father?"

"I can only assume. No one has ever visited me unannounced before, except for my father once my freshman year," he explained. "Only to slap me across the face, call me a coward, and storm off."

Adam didn't catch my gaze this time, as he proceeded to look on at the dormitory in far sight. I was saddened that his father did that to him.

"Why did he call you a coward?" I asked almost angrily.

"Because he found money missing from one of my accounts, and thought I was up to no good again," he stated shortly.

I didn't press the matter. If he wanted to tell me about his "up to no good" ways, it was up to him. This would be one choice I could offer him, given that he had almost no choices to make on his own since birth.

We entered the dorm, went down the hall, and turned the corner to the staircase. As Adam started up the stairs, he stopped, noticing that I had not followed him.

"Oh, of course. You live on this floor," he said as if thinking out loud, coming back to me.

I chuckled, "How could you forget where I live by now, when you have snuck up on me from dark corners!"

He chuckled as well. "Okay, then let me do this properly now, to make up for the time when I didn't greet you well at this door."

I went over to the door of my room, took the key out of my purse, and started to open the door. "Ariel!" I exclaimed, delighted to see that she had returned to the dorm. I pushed the door fully open to reveal Eric seated across from her at her desk.

"Eric?" Adam said in surprise.


	19. Chapter 19: Catching Up

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about this site lets me do so!_**

**Chapter 19- Wonderment**

**ADAM'S POV**

"Okay, spill it," Eric demanded, hands on waist waiting for a reply as I closed the door of my room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eric," I said dismissively, giving him a perplexed look as I went on looking for a suit in my armoire for Eric to borrow. He had brought nothing decent to wear for going out, considering he had had to make a quick getaway to France from Cyprus. We had just left the girls in their room so they could change into fancier outfits, since we had all agreed to Eric's proposal of all of us having a night on the town.

Finding Eric in Ariel's room had been a surprise. Of course I had known he couldn't stay away from his darling beloved for long, but I hadn't counted on him showing up so _soon_ – and so unexpectedly. Ariel and Eric had joked that Belle had been ready to knock Eric upside the head with her sonnet book when she first encountered Eric, a stranger to her, trying to pry his way into the dorm room to see Ariel.

I was amused at the scene they described, and wished I could have seen it: Belle charging through the door ready to hit Eric, yet falling on top of Ariel instead. I always pictured Belle being so serious and "ladylike" - not the kind who was ready to attack if need be. It was refreshing to learn that there was this more adventurous side of Belle. I couldn't help but smile to myself when imagining that scene.

As I continue rummaging through the armoire, I held a dark blue suit behind me without turning around. "How about this one?" I suggested. Realizing that Eric hadn't taken the suit out of my hands, I turned to find his piercing gaze fixated on to me.

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"You _know,_ Adam," he replied, his voice low and intense.

I was getting a bit agitated at this guessing game. "Can I at least have a hint?" I huffed.

"Fine. You want a hint? How about telling me who this Belle is to _you_ exactly?" he asked in a testy tone.

I was perplexed by this. I knew he was overprotective about Ariel, but was he really trying to interrogate me about Belle to know whether or not Ariel was in good hands with Belle as a roommate? It seemed unnecessarily overbearing.

"What do you mean? You met her, you should know. She's Ariel's roommate and friend," I replied, turning back to the armoire to continue looking through the clothes.

"Maybe you didn't catch the most operative phrase in my inquiry. 'Tell me who this Belle is _to__ you exactly_', emphasis on 'you'," he repeated.

I was still puzzled. "What do you mean? She's my sonnet partner, if you're asking why we walked together in her dorm. We've become friends a bit from working together," I clarified.

"Working together for the project, or did you mean working at a tavern?" Eric asked meaningfully.

I froze.

Eric went on, "When I first met Belle, she was wearing a beautiful necklace that looked quite familiar. It was impossible not to notice it. In fact, it looked_ exactly_ like the one your mother left you before she passed. It even had the Rose Emblem of your House."

I gulped, knowing where this was heading. One of the most uncomfortable feelings in the world to me is guilt for leaving my friends in the dark. And Eric was my closest of all friends.

"You know what else, Adam? She says it was given to her by some sort of 'cloaked customer' at a tavern that she works at." At my startled reaction, Eric's eyes widened in triumph. "I knew it! _You're_ the cloaked customer! I can tell by that face! I've known you way too long, so spill!"

I sighed, realizing I was caught. I went to sit on the bed as Eric pulled a chair out from my desk, planting it across from me. He then turned it backwards as he quickly sat, arms crossed resting on the back of the chair, eagerly ready for an explanation.

"I can't believe she told _you_!" I shouted with disdain, angrily combing my fingers through my hair. How was it that Belle was comfortable revealing the truth about her double identity to people like Gaston and now Eric, but not _me? _Had our friendship _still _not progressed to the point where she felt she could trust me with her secrets? I was beginning to get very aggravated by Belle. What was it going to take for her to open up to me? Would I have to wear a disguise my whole life as the "cloaked customer" just to get closer to her?

"Well, it's not like she had anything to lose if she told me," Eric pointed out. "I'm not from around here after all. Who could I tell?" Then his tone turned accusatory. "And by the way, can you explain to me why you've started going to taverns again?" There it was. The guilt.

I simply growled in reply. I had a sudden urge for one of my cigars from a stash I hid in one of the drawers of my desk. The craving always came when I felt stressed. What can I say? I naturally get lured by narcotics or alcohol. It was a hard habit to break. It had started when I was 16 years old, the beginning of my spiral into addiction, and Eric had had to deal with all of it. That's where my guilt stems from. I especially hate disappointing Eric since he's been by my side through my times of unwavering addiction.

I sighed again. "Can I at least smoke a cigar while we talk?"

"Are we back to those again?" Eric said pointedly. But then he gave in. "Oh, fine! Hell, I'll have one too."

We lit our cigars and went to the balcony to smoke outside. We stretched out on the balcony's deck, basking in the moonlight.

"We don't have all day - the girls are waiting for us, after all," Eric reminded me as he let a long puff into the air.

"Don't worry, I don't want to keep you too long from your princess," I promised. Though I was teasing, I knew how serious this trip was to Eric, and the effort it took him to come here. I knew he wanted to spend every precious moment he could with Ariel. For the first time in my life, I could finally understand this feeling, given my newfound feelings for Belle. She was the first woman I actually cared enough about to give a damn. Not like the other girls that I had just used for convenience, entertainment, or out of boredom.

"Okay, mate. Let's start from the beginning. I'm listening," Eric encouraged me.

I took the cigar out of my lips, holding it as I gazed into the sky. The sky today seemed a bit like the sky on the day I saw Belle at the foot of the steps of the dormitory. A hint of sun peeking through grey and purple hues.

"I don't know how much she's already told you, Eric, but she is poor. Not _extremely_ poor, but in comparison to the rest of us that go to the Parthenon of Thought, she's not wealthy. I didn't know that she was not of aristocratic background at first. And yes, to answer your question honestly, I _have_ been hitting up the taverns again. The truth is...I haven't stopped since I was 16." The last sentence was hard to get out. The look of disappointment and betrayal on Eric's face made me wince. But I continued. "I go to the LeGume Tavern - the one that Gaston manages so that he can go to school here part time."

"What?" Eric stood up, incensed. "Don't tell me you're hanging out with _that _one again. For Christ's sake, Adam! He's the one that got you into all the drugs and drinking in the first place! " he bellowed.

I couldn't blame Eric for feeling upset. Perhaps even a bit offended since he was there for me so much as a friend when my addiction to narcotics and alcohol had soared to an all-time high. An addiction that Gaston had introduced me to, so Eric's resentment of Gaston was definitely understandable. But I couldn't blame Gaston solely for my demise. After all,_ I_ was the one in control of my body, not him, and _I _was the one who had the power to prevent myself from heading into a downward spiral - but I hadn't.

I knew I had put Eric through hell during the years I was addicted. My growing hatred for my father and the depression from the loss of my mother became more intense, and I desperately needed an escape, anything to dull the pain and turn off my feelings. The more intense I felt, the stronger drugs and libations I needed, and I would shamelessly seek out only the most potent of the lot.

I looked down, trying to avoid the look of disappointment on Eric's face. "Sorry, Eric," was all I could manage to say. I knew it wasn't enough, but I had nothing else.

"It's all right," Eric said finally, waving his hand to dismiss my humble apology and try to ease the tension that was very evident between us. "But I interrupted your story. Please go on about the tavern and Belle, and everything…" He trailed off, gesturing for me to go on.

"I never thought in a million years this would happen to me, Eric," I said earnestly. "I've always wanted something like you and Ariel have, but I just didn't think it was possible."

"Because you put your guard up by screwing random girls just for fun?" Eric pointed out.

Instinctively, I shot an angry look at him. But then I sighed, acknowledging the truth of his words. "You're right," was all I could say, looking down. I never _could_ open myself fully to people, especially to women. I don't know if it was due to the loss of my mother or not, but the way she _chose _to leave my father and me - it was all too much at the time for me to understand. I never comprehended how death could be better than being married to my father. It made me lose all faith in love and destroyed my ability to trust, along with the dream I had yearned for of being with someone one day. That all collapsed the day of my mother's funeral, so I promised myself to never be close to anyone. Random girls and one-night stands of pleasure were the best way to cope and to defend myself from getting hurt.

"Sorry. Continue," Eric encouraged.

I scratched my head, not knowing how to begin. "I'm not going to lie - when I first saw her, I was just blown away by her beauty. I admit it. And I _was_ thinking of her as a potential conquest. But the first few times we spoke to each other, we ended up arguing. I could tell she didn't like me...which, in fairness, was my fault. I was an arrogant prick," I admitted with a sigh. "We just got off on the wrong foot, I guess."

"So...what changed?" asked Eric in confusion.

"When I saw her at the tavern of all places, it just didn't seem right!" I explained. "She's so gentle and sweet and classy and educated. She didn't fit with the others there. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable being a barmaid, and she never would be. She couldn't just pour ale for horny men and flirt and give them the attention they wanted. But working in the kitchen wouldn't pay enough to pay her tuition at the university. I knew I had to do something to help her. So I paid Gaston to make her my personal server. I wore a cloak with a hood so she wouldn't know it was me. And somehow...I don't know...with my identity hidden, we got along better. She wasn't so prickly with me, since she didn't know who I was. And somehow, in disguise, I felt able to be more myself with her, not trying to prove anything or put on an act. I was able to open up to her. She's a wonderful listener, so understanding and sympathetic. She began to open up to me, too, and I began to get to know her. She's so strong, and has such a clear sense of who she is and what she wants – not like me, throwing my life away on drinking and drugs and sleeping around," I said self-deprecatingly.

"She told me that in the village where she grew up, women who read are frowned on, and girls are expected to get married young. They all thought she was odd for wanting to get an education. But she studied hard and got accepted to university. Her dream is to return and open a school for girls like her. But college is expensive, and she knows it's hard for her father to afford it, so she took the job in the tavern to earn extra money. But she hasn't told him, because she knows he would worry about her and feel guilty that she found it necessary." I shook my head in amazement. "Her intelligence, her dedication, her generosity...she's amazing, Eric. She's unlike any woman I've ever known."

"I can see that," Eric said, surprised. "I've never heard you talk about a woman's intelligence before. Usually you're all about looks."

"I know," I acknowledged. "But Belle made me see_ beyond_ her appearance. She's special. She makes me want to improve myself, to be a better person. To be worthy of her." I was silent a moment, thinking. "And I guess I also feel like she needs me, too. Or at least I hope she does."

"Need you for what? Money to pay her tuition?" Eric asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'd love to help her, but she'd never accept money from me. She's too proud. She'd think it was charity. No, what I meant was..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "She's strong, but there's also such a vulnerability to her, too. She feels out of place at university because she's a commoner among wealthy aristocrats. She doesn't think she fits in, and it makes her insecure and self-conscious. When she feels passionate about something, like in a class discussion, she's very outspoken. But outside of class, she's shy, and doesn't open up to people easily. But she doesn't fit in at the tavern, either. The girls there are crass and flirt with the customers and let them have their way with them. Belle's too shy and modest and classy for that. She's uncomfortable there. And there was one time when some drunken louts tried to manhandle her..." My voice hardened at the memory. "I pulled them off and made them pay, I can tell you."

"Another of your barroom brawls?" Eric said knowingly.

"You could say that," I confirmed. "Anyway, Belle was grateful to me for rescuing her from that awful situation, and I think that's when she started to trust me. She's so special, but so vulnerable, too. It makes me want to protect her, to take care of her and make sure no one hurts her ever again."

Eric nodded in understanding. "I know just what you mean. That's how I feel about Ariel, too."

I was glad he understood. "I care about her, Eric. More than I ever have about any woman. I feel..._honored_ that she trusts me enough to confide in me. Except...she _doesn't!"_ I burst out in frustration. "It's the 'mysterious cloaked customer' she trusts. I've tried to get to know her as _me_ – we've been working on this class assignment together, and we've become friends, sort of. But she still doesn't open up to me the way she does when I'm in disguise. She still keeps me at arms' length. I don't know what to do."

It was a relief to be able to finally tell someone else about my mysterious escapades other than Gaston. It was nice to have someone I could truly trust. Eric was the one person I could count on, the one I could unburden myself to – the person I needed to hear my confessions.

Eric was silent for a minute, considering what I had told him. "So Belle doesn't know that it's you?" he asked.

"No. She doesn't have a clue. I wear a hooded cloak that conceals me perfectly."

"So _no one_ in the Tavern knows it's you?"

"Just Gaston," I reminded him.

"Right." He nodded, quickly looking away. Being that Eric disliked Gaston, I could tell by his curt reaction he wasn't pleased about Gaston knowing my secret. "Look, Adam, it's good to hear you talking about a woman with respect. And I don't want to be like a father scolding a son," he said, placing his palm on his chest as if to swear. "But if you're just intrigued with Belle because she's different – if she's really just another escapade of yours -then end it now. She deserves better than that."

I was hurt and offended by the accusation. Hadn't he been listening to me at all? "I won't! I wouldn't do that, not to her. What do you think I am, just some loathsome womanizer?" I exclaimed defensively.

"Well, truthfully, ever since your mother died, you've been behaving like one," Eric said pointedly.

"She didn't _die_ – she killed herself!" I corrected him, furiously tapping the ash from my cigar on the side of the chair.

I had never heard myself say those words out loud in a long time, but already in just one day it was the second time I had said it. My mother _killed herself_. It was hard to say it, but even harder to hear it. She killed herself, all because of my father. Which is why he is the human I most loathe to this day! And the second person I most loathe is myself. I wasn't worthy of her to stay alive for me. She was willing to do away with herself, even if it meant leaving me behind as well. _God! I certainly do have issues!_

"Look, Adam. I know how hard it was to lose your mother. You went on a downward spiral and I couldn't bear to see you like that. The drinking, the drugs, all the nights at the taverns and gentlemen's clubs and opium dens - you became a hopeless cause to others, especially your father."

"I know I put my father through a lot," I admitted as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know I put you through a lot too."

I knew I had disappointed Eric a lot. Hell, he had seen me at my lowest of times. I felt immensely guilty now after admitting that some of my old habits were not dead.

"Nevertheless, Adam, I never stopped being your friend! I'm always going to be there for you as a friend. So as a friend, I am beseeching you to please not turn Belle into one of your infamous escapades. If you _are_ this cloaked man she described...I think she likes you."

I looked up in astonishment.

"Well, I think she likes you as the cloaked customer, atleast,_"_ he clarified as he noted my surprise. He smiled and joked, "Besides, any girl would be mad not to find you exceptionally charming. Why, _I _find you utterly irresistible!"

I smiled, grateful that he was trying hard to lighten the desolate mood that had engulfed us both.

"I wouldn't treat Belle like that. Or any other woman for that matter," I promised. "I've changed my ways."

"I'm glad if you have. Perhaps Belle is the good influence you've needed for a long time," Eric suggested as he took another puff.

"Yeah. She has been, in more ways than she will ever know." I sighed. "But even if she does like me, it's only as the 'mysterious cloaked customer' - not as _me_, Adam. She's lured by the transformation of the enigmatic cloaked customer, who was once an infamous lady's man with a reputation for having a beastly appetite for scotch and sex. She's impressed that that man has now turned into a gentle being who tends to her thoughts and has deep conversations with her in the twilight." I sighed again as I brought the cigar to my lips.

"She likes the 'reformed bad boy' type, I guess," Eric chuckled with a smirk, as I puffed some smoke out into the air.

"Well, it may ease your mind to know when I am at the tavern. Belle does not hold back when it comes to pointing out I've had too much to drink. I do try to be better around her," I told him. "She makes me want to be a better person."

"I'm glad to know you have Belle as the voice of reason. You've needed someone like her in your life for a while now," Eric agreed.

I nodded. "Writing still helps as well. I still write in the journal you gave me on my 17th birthday."

Eric smiled. "I'm glad it's been put good use."

I nodded. "It's been a cathartic outlet to say the least. Sometimes after my nights at the tavern, I take it out and I write in it. Through writing I've discovered that for so long I have taken everything in my life of luxury for granted. I never truly realized how lucky I was, till I met Belle."

"Don't beat yourself up about taking the luxurious life you've lived for granted. After all, rich and royal is all you've ever known in your entire life," Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, it's not like I'm not aware about there being people out there less fortunate than me. She would do _anything_ to attend this esteemed university even if means working at a tavern. But I just go here because my dad tells me to, and he even pays the bill in full!" I said, shaking my head in shame. "And you know what Belle told me? Gaston's father has been trying to go after her father's land for years, trying to build another tavern on it. Apparently, he's been turning the whole town against him and Belle, saying they're preventing their village from economic growth!"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Poor Belle. But nothing that Gaston's father does surprises me anymore. We all know how he likes to do business!" Eric said through gritted teeth.

Eric had his reasons to despise Mr. LeGume Senior, and I couldn't blame him. Rumor had it that LeGume Senior conspired with Ariel's father to assassinate Eric while he was visiting my family in France. Nothing was ever proven, and my father maintained steady relations with both Gaston's father for business reasons and Eric's father since they were close friends. However, there was some evidence that indicated that he had been involved in conspiring with King Triton about Eric's demise, but it was all just circumstantial. Eric and I had spent half a year searching for direct evidence (a search which actually leads to Eric meeting Ariel, but that's a different story!) but nothing was conclusive.

We gave up our search after that, and from there Eric and Ariel's relationship took flight. Thus Eric became more occupied with love than solving a mystery, and I was immensely happy for the both of them.

If Ariel were to know about the threats Eric had gotten from the seniors in her family it would surely crush her. It was something that Eric had always kept from her – probably the only thing he had ever kept from her. I was also pretty certain that Gaston knew nothing of his father's doings. He always seemed oblivious about things - all sorts of things! His ignorance was also pretty telling from his demeanor towards Eric. He was always cordial with Eric in passing - curt, but cordial nevertheless. Gaston also seemed unaware of his father targeting Belle's land, considering that Gaston had offered her a job to help her out at his own tavern. I guess _ignorance was truly bliss!_

"I think Monsieur LeGume Senior loves money more than his own son," Eric said.

"Now you see why Gaston and I can relate to each other," I added, hoping to justify to Eric as to why Gaston and I were semi-friends, at least on some level.

Eric laughed, "Adam! Don't be a fool. Your father loves you!"

"I doubt it!" I snapped, more harshly that I intended. "Although he'd probably love me more if I was more honorable to the family name. All I've given to it is scandal and infamy."

Eric shook his head in disbelief as he raised his cigar to his lips. "Ever thought about telling Belle the truth?"

"How in the hell do you presume I do that? Lift up my sleeve, unveil my tattoo, and say 'Hi, Belle! It was me all along!'? I mean, she doesn't even feel comfortable enough with me to tell me about her tavern job! It's like there's a barrier between us," I explained in frustration. I didn't want to come off like I was overly complaining, so I didn't even share to Eric the strain of keeping many mental notes a day and making sure to wear long sleeves in case I ran into Belle on campus, for fear that she would see my tattoo.

"Do you ever wonder how much of a barrier _you_ keep as well?" Eric stated as he looked at me sidelong, smoking his cigar. I looked at him. He sighed standing up, approaching the balcony. With the last bit of cigar in between his teeth he rested his palms on the cold balcony.

"I'm guessing you've never told her about your parents," Eric guessed. I joined him at the balcony.

"I just told her today my mother was the famous _Duchess de la Mort_. So, I guess you could say I've started opening up," I pointed out.

"Ever tell her why you're afraid of getting too close to women?" Eric pondered out loud.

"What the hell? If someone happened to see this conversation right now I'd swear they'd think we were lovers or something." I chuckled, trying to make the mood less tense.

Eric grinned. "Well, I did say you were utterly irresistible, did I not?" he laughed. As we shared a good chuckle and tapped away the ash from our cigars, I knew Eric had a point. I've always kept my heart guarded.

"If I ever told her how my father is, she'll just…" I heard my voice trail off.

"She'll just what?" Eric encouraged.

"She'll think I'm just like him! I mean, let's face it, Eric, I am my father's son, after all! I don't have a coffee bean's worth of compassion. All I care about is me."

"Come on! You're talking to _me _here! And we both know that is not true! You've been there for me in so many ways! You were there when I first introduced myself to Ariel - you helped me sneak in to that palace! And don't forget the time when you convinced your dad to take in Charles."

"Chip. He likes to go by Chip," I corrected him.

"Charles, Chip, whatever. The point is, you convinced your father to let you bring a penniless boy with a grim future to your home so he could get an education and have a better future. Adam, give yourself some credit!" Eric exclaimed. "You're not as horrible as you think you are."

"I guess you're right. I just think it will take a long time before I can accept that there's any goodness in me that could ever be worthy of someone like Belle," I admitted. "Should we smoke another?" I tossed the end of the cigar blunt over the edge of the balcony. It was my attempt to change the subject.

Eric smiled, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin thinking.

"How about we hold off another smoke and bring out the wine? One glass won't hurt. Besides! I'm sure the girls could use some more time!" Eric suggested.

I quickly went to the direction of the wine shelf. "I agree! Girls always need a long time to get ready!" I bellowed as I got out two glasses.

_**So we know a few more things about Adam's Past-it's a bit dark to say the least! I think one of the aspects that brought some light into Adam's dark world was his close friendship with Eric. I really like how their friendship has come to be and I've thoroughly enjoyed writing about it.**_

_**Also we find out that Eric's life was in danger by Ariel's very own family- specifically King Triton. Being that Eric is the sole heir for the Turkish Cypriots a successful assassination would have been cataclysmic! This also explains as to why he spent a lot of his life at a time in France under Adam's family's care for safety and hiding.**_

_**Also we've gotten more of a glimpse about Gaston's father who seems to be a negative influence in Gaston's life and also a villain of sorts hiding behind the curtain in the story. More on him to come as well! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Thank you TrudiRose for Beta-Reading this chapter!**_


	20. Chapter 20: So this is love?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters of that magical world but I enjoy writing about the, and lets me do so!_**

**_BONUS CHAPTER!- Bet you didn't see that one coming! Two in one day just to say thanks for your patience as I know I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 20: Wonderment**

**BELLE'S POV**

"What's taking them so long?" Ariel huffed and blew a shot of air upwards, causing her bangs to fly up and down.

I couldn't help but giggle. She must have longed to be with Eric. According to her it had been a difficult relationship to keep secret yet consistent, given the animosity between their two cultures and families.

"I can't help thinking of you and Eric as our modern-day Romeo and Juliet," I teased.

She managed to push a smile through her pout. She was decked out to the nines. She had on a beautiful long flared pink dress that complemented her big blue eyes while emphasizing her fiery auburn hair. She placed a pearl clip to the side which brought just the right amount of hair to the front to frame her face beautifully.

"Well, in the words of Shakespeare, 'Romeo, Romeo, where art thou already!" she joked, and we both laughed.

"So, Adam is the friend that Eric was referring to knowing when her first showed up here, huh?" I asked.

Ariel nodded and then went on to explain that Eric and Adam were long time, child hood friends. In fact, Eric had stayed at Adam's home for months at a time. Apparently Eric's father and Adam's father were good friends growing up as well.

I was brushing my hair near the mirror on my dresser.

"Do you think my hair looks nice like this? Halfway up? Like at the welcome dance?" I asked, unsure of whether I looked decent enough to go uptown.

"Oh, yes! I love it when you put your hair up. It's so shiny and lustrous," Ariel complimented me as she came over beside me at the dresser. We both smiled at each other through the mirror.

"You should wear that necklace! The one your cloaked customer gave you," Ariel suggested, and dove into my armoire to look for it.

"I don't know...You don't think it's too much?" I asked as Ariel triumphantly held it up. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my mysterious tavern savior.

"No! Not at all. But Belle...you are not wearing _that_ are you?" she asked, looking at me sideways from the door of the armoire.

"Why? Don't I look nice?" I asked worriedly. I wore a light blue blouse with a long navy blue skirt and boots.

"You look lovely, but we're going _out,_ Belle! You have to look ready to have a great time! You look like you're heading to class!" she replied as she fervently searched and searched in my armoire as if she was hunting for buried treasure.

I sat down on my bed, feeling defeated yet again about not having the right attire. _Ugh! It's like the welcome dance all over again!_

After a few minutes, I finally heard Ariel call out. "Oh, my goodness, Belle! This is beautiful!"

Out of the closet came the fanciest dress I owned. I had somehow managed to fit it into my trunk when I was packing for university. It was my mother's gown, and it_ was _beautiful. It was black, with sequined embroidery scattered neatly all over the skirt. It had butterfly sleeves of black lace, with a sweetheart neckline. Depending on the direction of the light and the way it reflected on the dress, a tinge of evergreen sparkled from the sequins. It wasn't as regal or poufy as the dress I had borrowed from Ariel to wear at the welcome dress, but it was sophisticated and elegant. Just like my mother.

"This is perfect for going out, Belle!" Ariel exclaimed as she took the dress and held it up against me.

I smiled. "It was my mother's. I'm glad you think it's beautiful. But it's a bit chilly out, and the sleeves are just way too short. It just won't do. Besides, it wouldn't be...proper," I explained as I rubbed my fingers together, a nervous habit whenever I felt uncomfortable. Wearing a dress like that would call attention to me and make me self-conscious. I preferred to always be invisible.

"Come on, Belle," Ariel gently nudged me. "You wouldn't have brought it if you didn't want to wear it. Besides, it's perfect for a night on the town! Dark black with sequins that adds just the right amount of pop for a night on the town!"

"All right," I finally agreed as I took the dress from Ariel, shaking my head nervously. I raced to the bathroom, quickly got undressed and changed into the gown. I nervously patted down the skirt with my hands. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was surprised to see myself smiling back. I was satisfied with my appearance, and I internally scolded myself for having a bit of vanity in the moment. But I couldn't help it. I looked like my mother, and anything that reminded me of her was something that always brought a smile to my face.

"How do I look?" I asked apprehensively, as I came out.

"Belle, you look absolutely breathtaking! Adam is going to be speechless!" Ariel cried.

I giggled. "Come now, Ariel! You know Adam and I are just friends!"

"Maybe you think so, but I see it Adam's face. Whether you realize or not, he's taken a liking to you," she stated softly as she came over to help me fasten the buttons on the back of my gown.

I blushed. "Well, even if he does, it's not him my heart pines for," I said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Ah, yes! Will you tell me who this mysterious Casanova is already?" Ariel insisted. She took my hands and we sat on her bed.

"I don't know where to begin," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. I felt like a little schoolgirl. I knew I was still blushing. I couldn't help it! The thought of my tavern hero always brought a smile to my face and butterflies to my stomach. The butterflies were fluttering way too fast now in this moment though!

"When I started at the tavern, I spoke to Gaston first, and he agreed that I could work in the kitchen. But then_ He_ entered, and my job at the tavern turned into a whole different direction."

"So who is this _He_? What is his name?" Ariel asked.

"I have no idea! He wears this cloak that's hooded so it keeps his face completely hidden in its shadow. I'm not allowed to know who he is, I can't even ask, it's all part of the deal," I explained. Ariel looked confused and I could tell that everything I was saying seemed vague.

"Gaston and this mysterious cloaked customer of mine have a business understanding of sorts. He's a regular customer and requires absolute anonymity. He enters by showing the guards of the tavern his tattoo – it's his ticket in. Gaston allows this anonymity to be kept because _He_ spends a lot of money on the drinks and entertainment in the tavern."

"Entertainment?" Ariel asked innocently.

"There are barmaids," I said frankly.

Ariel frowned. "So you're his personal _barmaid_?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"No! Not at all! Well...I do serve him drinks, but honestly, he's been nothing but a gentleman around me," I assured her. "It's surprising actually – he came with a scary reputation. He's known to be a bit of a wild character in the tavern. There are rumors of him sleeping with almost every barmaid there, and he's apparently gotten in so many fights and brawls because he gets drunk so often."

Ariel gasped. "And you're not scared to serve him?" she asked worriedly.

"At first I was, but when Gaston told me that I could make more money serving him as opposed to working in the kitchen, I took my chances. But I interviewed him first, to make certain it was safe. Or was it him that interviewed me?" I pondered out loud as I began to quickly think back.

"Well, surely you laid down some ground rules, did you not? "Ariel asked hopefully, interrupting my train of thought.

"Of course! And it may surprise you to know that it was in fact _him_ who laid down the ground rules, and all of them were appropriate," I said. Ariel looked relieved. I went on, "He said that I was to be his personal barmaid and that I would serve no one but him. He also stated that there would be NO touching or inappropriateness of any kind between us, which was a relief considering the West Wing, and-"

"The West Wing?" Ariel asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, the West Wing. It's where customers can take the barmaids if they want …um…extra fun," I explained apprehensively.

Ariel's eyes widened. "Wait! Do the men _force_ themselves on the barmaids?" she asked in a horrified tone.

"Unfortunately it's kind of part of the job description, so I guess there's kind of…automatic consent technically …if you think about it," I cautiously explained.

"That's horrible!" Ariel gasped. "But your customer...he never laid a finger on you, right, Belle? _He _never hurt you or forced you into-"

"No, no!" I reassured Ariel cutting her off. "He's always been gentle and kind. In fact there was a day that he was late to the tavern. Being that we were short some barmaids and my personal customer wasn't there yet, Gaston forced me to work the floor. It was awful - I was completely humiliated by a group of customers who manhandled me."

Ariel's' eyes widened as I went on to explain that the cloaked customer had come in just in time and rescued me from the horrible group of men. As I explained that he even knocked one of them out cold for mistreating me, I could see Ariel's uneasiness slowly disappear.

"I had a panic attack like no other, and he helped me get through it. I've told him things I haven't been able to tell many people. He knows that I am poor and working to make ends meet at this prestigious university. So he pays me extra under the table so that Gaston doesn't see," I said. Lost in thought, I unknowingly stood up and started to pace around the room, daydreaming of the cloaked customer as I went on and on about him.

"He wants to see me make my dreams come true by helping my father. He's so kind, Ariel. I feel like he's more than a friend. I can't explain it," I said dreamily. I looked away, knowing very well that I was blushing. I was shy for Ariel to see me like this, for anyone to see me like this! But I couldn't help it. The thought of that man made me feel completely and utterly vulnerable, and while it was so scary, in more ways it than one it was completely pleasurable as well.

"It sounds like you're in love, Belle," Ariel stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh I don't know about love, but I definitely feel something towards him. Listen to me! How Can I say that I have feelings for him when I don't even know his _name?"_ I said, baffled at myself. "You must think I'm crazy," I added with a nervous smile.

She patted my shoulder dismissively, "Not at all Belle. Love isn't as complicated as we make it out to be. It just is. Plain and simple." I smiled at Ariel. Of course she would understand and know what love is. "Knowing you, I bet you've already daydreamed about how he looks like and what his life might be," Ariel teased.

I giggled. "Of course I have! I mean, I've had a few guesses here and there. I'll tell you one thing that's for certain! I definitely think he's rich beyond his means!"

"Yes! Perhaps a secret prince who's ran away from home and all responsibility?" Ariel guessed.

"A renegade royal? Could be!" I chimed. "It's just I haven't seen that material of his cloak around here. It's not delicate or not of luxurious fabric a royal would own. It's almost …leather-like. It definitely stays in place. Sometimes I wish there'd just be a strong gust wind come into the tavern from nowhere that would blow his hood off so I could see his face."

I knew I could trust my feelings with Ariel. If anyone knew the trials and tribulations of love it would be her. And while I didn't know what I felt was "love," being so new to the emotion and all, I knew I was falling into _something_ with my cloaked customer. The feeling left me feeling scared and excited all at once.

Suddenly there was a knock on our door. Ariel raced to open it.

"Finally!" Ariel squealed as she hooked her arm around Eric's.

"You ladies ready?" Eric asked.

"We've _been_ ready forever! "Ariel replied with laughter.

I couldn't help but beam ear to ear seeing Ariel and Eric together. As I looked over, I saw Adam staring at me with his mouth open. I thought it flattering but a bit rude at the same time, so I gave him a joking glare which prompted him to immediately stand up straight, avoiding my gaze. I pressed my fingers on my lips to stifle a giggle.

"You look…stunning." Adam stumblingly said.

"Thank you," I replied, suddenly feeling shy. I noted Adam's striking suit. It was chestnut brown, with a nice coattail, brimming with silver buttons and trim. The brown complemented his auburn hair impeccably. His hair was neatly combed into a pony tail with the signature wild bang that always hid the scar on his forehead just enough. It suddenly hit me, more than ever before, just how attractive Adam was.

"You look very handsome as well," I complimented him shyly.

Eric and Ariel went to the concierge to request a carriage, leaving me with Adam. I smiled at him as I went to the armoire. I knew the sleeves of the dress would be too short to keep me warm. I squatted down to find a shawl. I kept them in the deepest part of my armoire, and made a mental note to rearrange it sooner than later. It was time to keep warmer clothes in the front for easier access, now that the weather was changing.

"Do you think it will rain?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. It may be a little chilly though," Adam replied as he came around to me. He knelt down next to me.

"Would you like me to help you? I know it's not the easiest thing for a young lady to bend down in an elegant dress," he offered with a smile.

"That would be nice," I replied gratefully.

Adam began fishing through my shawls. "You have so many," he observed. I stood beside him, a little embarrassed that a young man was going through my clothes.

"Sorry," I apologized under my breath. With each passing second that Adam searched, I wished more fervently that I had put the shawls more in the front.

"Ahh! This one!" he said eagerly as he stood, putting a dark green shawl around my shoulders. I felt the warm velvety fabric encapsulate my bare skin.

"The color complements your eyes," he explained, pleased with his find.

I bashfully smiled. I don't think I had been this bashful since the time my cloaked customer had asked me if I was okay, after he rescued me from that ungodly group of men that manhandled me so inappropriately.

I saw Adam's gaze travel to my neckline. "That's a beautiful necklace," he commented.

"Oh..." I was embarrassed, remembering I was wearing the necklace my cloaked customer had given me. "Thank you. Come, let's go see if Eric and Ariel have gotten that carriage," I said quickly to prevent Adam from further inquiring about the necklace

As we walked down to the lobby, Adam touched my arm, making a gesture of offering to take it in his. The sensation of his arm brushing against my bare skin made me tingle inside.

"I know, I know -you can walk by yourself!" Adam said, forestalling any possible complaint. "Just thought you wouldn't mind an escort for tonight." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was nice that Adam was acknowledging my feelings, showing that he was knowing and understanding me more and more. I could feel our friendship blossoming as I saw him accepting my quirks and values. I knew I wasn't always the easiest to understand or get along with.

I giggled. "A handsome escort at that! Thanks Adam," I replied taking up his offer and slipping my arm through his.

As we got into the carriage, it occurred to me that Adam and I would be sitting and spending a lot of time together that evening, considering that Eric and Ariel were basically joined at the hip. I couldn't help but remember the comments that were made today from the other sorority girls about Adam and me – how the rumors of a supposedly budding romance between us were spreading across campus like wildfire.

Could it be true that Adam liked me? Even Ariel had just said that when Adam saw me in my present attire he would be speechless, and he definitely was when he saw me. Were these the quintessential hints of a man being drawn to a woman? I had never had a crush or liked anyone enough to be romantically fantasizing about them - until recently with the cloaked customer. The whole thing confused me. _I guess that's when having a mother_ _could really be useful,_ I thought sadly. My father was great and loved me more than enough for two parents, but the disadvantages of not having a mother around to ask for advice became more and more apparent as I grew up into a young lady.

Maybe I didn't know much about romance and love except for what I had gathered from romance novels and such, but I did know a lot about honesty. And if Adam was crushing on me, didn't I owe it to our friendship to be honest with him? True, I did find him handsome, but who their right mind would not find him so? It wasn't a person's looks that I took such high account into anyway - it was their character and heart that lured me. That evening I decided I would be honest about my feelings. If Adam made any moves or hints about liking me, I would tell him that my feelings lay elsewhere. It was what our friendship deserved. It was what Adam deserved.

_**Many Thanks to TrudiRose for beta reading this chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21: A Cyprus Love Story

This Chapter is dedicated to all the LITTLE MERMAID fans out there- who still have love for our Beauty and Beast as well :) Enjoy!

Again I don't own them- Disney does sigh:(

Chapter 21- A Cyrpus Love Story

Belle's POV

"And that's how Adam got that scar on his forehead!" Eric exclaimed as he took a sip of his wine.

We were all giggling around the table, truly entertained by the story Eric had just shared about the time he and Adam had made swords out of scrap wood, which had resulted in the "sword fight of the century!" – The unfortunate cause of the scar on Adam's forehead, visible to this day (although oftentimes concealed by a wild piece of bang.)

The atmosphere of the restaurant was rich and inviting, and because it was lit by candlelight, the lighting was dim, which I knew made Ariel feel more at ease. She was a bit paranoid to be out and about with Eric in public, given the well-known upheaval between their two kingdoms. I had lent her one of my longest, darkest coats to conceal herself more. She hadn't thought to bring a lot of coats for the colder weather, considering Cyprus experiences only hot and balmy weather. Though I wasn't prepared for fancy balls and dances, I was accustomed to the changing seasons of France, so I had come fully prepared with warm clothes.

All the stories that Eric and Adam were telling Ariel and me of their childhood seemed too good to be true. I guessed that's the kind of life you led if you were blessed with riches and castles big enough to get lost in. With that life came with a different kind of adventure. Hearing just a couple of their stories made me wonder about all the kind of shenanigans they had gotten caught in - or maybe even gotten away with.

Most of all, I was in awe the way they lived their lives, so carefree and whimsical! No doubt a lot of pressure came with the expectations of their roles as the heir of a duke or a king, but as hard as they worked to exceed the expectations of their titles, they played just as hard. Ariel, I could tell, was particularly entertained at the stories of her beloved's youthful mischief! We laughed as they went on about raiding the kitchen of the duke (Adam's father) for alcohol during one of Eric's visits. Apparently Eric visited Adam's estates in France very often. He even stayed many months at a time.

"Do you remember? Thirteen and trying alcohol for the first time?" Adam asked, as his fingernails were lightly scrapping against the table.

"At such an age, wine tasted like…like…" Eric started.

"Shit?" Adam finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah! I mean love the stuff now," he added as he took a sip of his wine, "but as a thirteen-year-old, it was disgusting as hell!" Eric laughed, and we all joined in, laughing along with him.

"Yeah. So then the next night, we drank scotch, thinking that would be better. And it wasn't!" Adam chuckled again.

"Tasted like death at the time!" Eric interjected jokingly.

"What's worse, shit or death?" Adam chuckled as he scratched his brow.

"Why, death of course," Eric replied.

"Well, scotch has become my go-to now!" Adam said.

"You and scotch - doesn't surprise me," Eric noted nonchalantly. As I tried to suppress another giggle, imagining this comical scene of their childhood, I suddenly remembered that my cloaked customer's favorite drink was scotch as well. God! I missed him! Why couldn't Thursday be tomorrow?

"Ariel, you should've _seen_ your debonair man Eric passed out in the kitchen from what looked like a half bottle of scotch! I had to lift his prissy ass back all the way up to his room! Do you know how many stairs that was, mate?" Adam exclaimed, laughing, interrupting my daydreaming thoughts.

Eric buried his head in his hands in a mixture of laughter and embarrassment. Ariel seemed highly entertained as Adam related Eric's past, listening and laughing along with us.

"Do you remember that old maid of yours? She would pass gas every step she took too and from the hallway?" Eric chuckled. "Going up the stairs behind her was the worst!"

Adam burst out laughing, holding his torso. "It was like she was making music with her ass! So foul!"

"You two are awful!" Ariel teased.

The four of us went on laughing and talking for another half hour or so. I lamented that although the waiter came around again to pour more wine in our glasses, there was still no food on our table. I had eaten my piece of bread calculatingly as I sipped my wine. The wine was hard to swallow – I wasn't used to its bitter taste - but the bread helped. While my father was an avid wine drinker, sometimes bringing a barrel to last a year or so in our storage room, it was not something I had experimented with often. I'd had a glass or two now and then, but my father was always mindful of getting the sweeter red wines for us because of me.

But to my dismay today, Eric had ordered a bottle that was not smooth enough for my taste. You could tell they were royals, for they seemed so used to the taste of wine, gulping it down as if it were water. It was a drink that they had probably been exposed to since they were children, and experienced earlier on than the rest of us middle class folk.

Remembering my father and his wine barrels, I missed him. He was so attentive and kind. My mother had been lucky to be married to such a thoughtful husband. It made me feel guilty that I had lied to Adam about who he truly was when Adam had mentioned seeing us saying goodbye the first day I came to the Parthenon. I was still ashamed about it and probably always would be.

As everyone took a sip of the new bottle, I decided to hold back on the wine till the food came. Eric and Ariel were whispering something on their side of the table when, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Adam looking sidelong at me.

"You don't like your wine?" Adam asked with concern.

"No, well, it's not that," I replied bashfully. I was embarrassed to admit my aversion to wine due to not being used to the taste as the aristocrats around the table clearly were.

"It's okay if you don't. I don't care for wine much either," Adam replied kindly.

I smiled in return. "I'm not actually too used to the taste of this one. I prefer a sweeter type."

"Ah," Adam said, "I understand." He called for the waiter to bring more bread.

"Thank you," I said. Adam smiled as he returned to the conversation at hand, sipping his wine. It was nice to feel so attended to.

That was the sweet side of Adam I would see a glimmer of now and then. Today it was much more apparent than before. Remembering our conversation earlier today about Adam's loss of his mother, I felt sorry for him. I knew I had promised myself that I would be honest with him if he gave me any hint of romantic feelings for me, but now I was starting to feel that honesty might be much worse for a friendship than I had thought. He had already suffered so much loss of love in his life.

The delicious aroma of our food arrived before we even saw it hit the table. We started with caviar and an endive salad that was almost too beautiful to touch. However, our stomachs won out over our eyes and it was devoured within minutes. As I nibbled on my crackers with caviar, Adam offered me pate from another plate of hors d'oeuvres he had ordered. I didn't get to eat pate as often as I wanted, so I was excited when Adam offered.

As Adam and Eric were getting lost in their childhood stories once more, I felt a kick on my ankle. I looked across the table and saw Ariel giving me a meaningful look to leave the table with her. I nodded as I placed my fork down, gathering the skirt of my gown up a bit to help me out from the table.

"Where are you ladies going off to?" Eric asked.

"The ladies room. Just want to freshen up a bit," Ariel replied.

Once inside the ladies room, Ariel shut the door behind her and looked around to make sure we were the only ones there. Seeing we were alone, she began pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands together and biting her lip. She appeared to be very nervous.

"Ariel?" I asked worriedly.

She blurted out, "Do you think Eric is hiding something?"

"What do you mean" I asked in pure puzzlement.

"Well, for starters, I've asked Adam and Eric more than once this evening why Eric stayed with Adam's family for long periods of time, but they've dismissed my questions completely," she said with frustration. "And that was just today!"

It was true. Ariel had asked the question several times during the evening, enough times that even I had noticed and wondered. She had good reason, for Eric and Adam had constantly been going on and on about their childhood antics all evening. A stranger passing by our group would probably have thought them brothers; the way they talked about their shared childhoods and living in the same home for years.

"Is that really what is bothering you?" I asked. I was wondering whether she wasn't perhaps _really _bothered that Eric had been spending a lot of time with Adam today. Perhaps it was putting a damper on Ariel's personal time with her prince. After all, I remember realizing that I had feelings for my tavern hero when I had seen Katarina sitting on his lap purring flirtatiously. I guess jealousy can creep up without any warning when the one-on-one attention you desire becomes suddenly divided.

"There are _lots _of things bothering me," she replied with a frown. "I try my best to hide it, but in the back of my mind I am immensely paranoid that one of my father's spies from Cyprus is here around campus. I can see him doing that. He always has one of his trusted guards around me at home. It's suffocating." I nodded, empathizing with her situation. "But Belle, tonight what's been bothering me the most is Eric dismissing my question over and over again," Ariel went on. "And that's just today! I've known Adam for more than a year now. When the three of us first met in Cyprus, I would always wonder why they were together. They talked all the time about their lives, and the events they mentioned _always _took place in Adam's family home in France. Even back then, I would wonder why Eric stayed with Adam's family so much of the time. I've asked Eric when we were alone before, and he's dismissed it. So today I thought that maybe if I asked in front of you and Adam, he would feel cornered and wouldn't dare dismiss it, but he did! He changed the subject and then went on reminiscing about his childhood with Adam! He completely ignored me!"

I hated to see her so upset on what should be a fun-filled evening. "Are you sure he's deliberately ignoring it? Maybe it's just not really a big deal," I offered to try to make her feel more at ease.

"I don't know. Eric is usually not the dismissive, ignoring type. I mean, I know Adam and Eric were smoking cigars earlier. First I could taste it on Eric's breath when he came to our room and kissed me, and when I mentioned it when we were alone in the front lobby requesting a carriage, he admitted it to me right away. Not that it bothers me, but he's just not the type to conceal anything from me. He's pretty forthcoming about things. I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking it," she sighed as she rested her palms on the counter, looking into the mirror. "But I just can't go back out there and continue the evening, feeling this way. Feeling like he's hiding something from me." She met my eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, Ariel, I am sure it's nothing. Eric loves you so much. Anyone can tell," I reassured her as I got a clean handkerchief from the pile set aside of the sink. I wet the cloth under the faucet and then handed it to her.

"Thanks," Ariel said as she dabbed the side of her cheek and under her neck. "I know he loves me, but to hide things? I just don't know if I can handle that."

"Come on! Give him some credit. After all, it seems as though you never said goodbye to him when you came here to the Parthenon and he didn't get upset with you and lash out. Besides like I said earlier, I really think you are just overthinking it," I told her.

"You really think so?" asked Ariel with a pout.

"I really do," I asserted. "It's very apparent to see how much you trust one another. If it was really something worrisome, I'm sure he would tell you."

Ariel finally nodded and dabbed her forehead with the damp cloth I had provided her earlier. With some encouragement and coaxing, I was able to get her out of the bathroom. As we returned to our table, Eric and Adam immediately stood up respectfully to receive us and give us room to sit back down next to them.

"Everything okay, love?" Eric asked Ariel, softly grasping her hand. She nodded as she met my eyes. I smiled at her, hoping it would prompt her to show more cheerfulness than worry, and she slightly curled her lips up, attempting to smile.

"Our food just arrived," Adam told us. He raised his glass. "How about a toast? To friendships, old and new." He smiled at me as he said it. I smiled back as we all clanked our wine glasses.

As the night wore on, the restaurant got busier. The doors opened more frequently, letting in a slight draft each time, and I noticed more patrons seated in the booths and tables as waiters tended to them, carrying bottles of the finest wine. It really was a lovely setting. Who knew this place existed so close to the Parthenon? I sat listening to Adam, Eric, and Ariel reminiscing and sharing stories. It was entertaining, but I must admit that at times I felt a bit left out from the conversation. After all the three of them had a significant history together, while I was a newcomer to the group. But despite this, Adam never failed to acknowledge my presence. His little gestures - putting his hand on mine, frequently casting me reassuring glances to make I was all right - comforted me and made me feel tended to and not alone.

I had been a loner most of my life. Not on purpose, but still by my own doing as well I suppose. Growing up, my shyness was misunderstood as not wanting to bother with other people, and I never felt that I fit in.

But here, I didn't feel like such a pariah. Here at this table were three people who actually LIKED me and considered me a friend. It felt nice to be so accepted, even though I was from a simple background. Perhaps I had to learn to give myself more credit, I mused silently as I sipped my coffee. University seemed to be helping me come out of my shell, and for once I didn't feel so vulnerable.

Eric insisted on dessert, so we decided to share a couple of tarts. I had never tasted anything as delicious as the cherry tart we ordered. Adam and I smirked at each other as we both caught Eric feeding Ariel a piece of tart. They were so perfect for each other.

"So, tell me: how did you two meet, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh! How silly of us, Belle - of course you don't know! Here we are, babbling on and on as if you've been a part of it the whole time!" Ariel said apologetically.

I smiled at that. It was kind of nice knowing that the reason they hadn't explained details to me wasn't that I was invisible to them, but that I complemented the group so well that they actually forgot I hadn't been in their little "club" since the beginning. The feeling of acceptance was wonderful. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so content. It was as though my lifelong craving for companionship had finally been fed.

"Well," Eric began, "I guess you could stay it started with Adam. That was how I saw Ariel for the first time. See, I often stayed with Adam for months at a time. Not at first - I mean, when I was little I came to visit every now and then. But maybe when I was around 6 years old...that's when the visits got longer, sometimes for months at a time, right, Adam?" Eric cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Adam.

"I think it was more like age 10," Adam corrected. "You always came to visit from time to time since we were very little, but the really long stays didn't start till around age 10."

"Why did you stay for so long at a time?" I inquired, and noticed Ariel's thankful look. Someone had to ask, and although Ariel had done so several times but received no reply, I was sure Eric wouldn't dare do that to me, a new friend of the group and all.

Eric coughed a bit and Ariel and I both noticed Adam and Eric looking at each other intensely. Adam seemed to be sending the message that whatever was going to come out of Eric's mouth better be well calculated, because if it wasn't, Adam was going to blow a gasket! It was a little peculiar. Did they forget that Ariel and I could see them?

Noting the tension in the air, I decided to rephrase my question. "Oh, I'm sorry if that sounded rude, Eric! It's just that I've never been away from my own father till now, and I miss him dearly all the time. I can't imagine how you were able to do that every year, especially starting at such a young age."

Eric smiled, clearly relieved. "It was my father's idea, actually," he explained. "My father wanted me to have access to the best teachers in case the time came for me to help rule the country. But world-renowned professors do not dare come to Cyprus soil, given the present civil hostility between the Turkish and Greek Cypriots. Adam's father was able to supply the best tutors in the world. My father and Adam's were best mates since the Parthenon. They attended school here together, but that was during a time where home wasn't as hat was before things got incredibly serious. They were like brothers, and likewise Adam and I grew up the same way - like family - so it made sense for me to stay with Adam and share his education."

"Not to mention that Eric filled the void of a prodigal son my father never had, so of course Father welcomed Eric with open arms like a breath of fresh air," Adam muttered sarcastically. I looked up at him, shocked by the pain in his harsh voice, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Eric continued, "when I came of age to attend university, my father wanted me closer to home, so he could personally instruct and prepare me to rule our country if the time ever came. So, tutors in France stopped, and university life in Cyprus commenced."

Ariel was quiet the whole time and looked solemn as she fiddled with her butter knife. I could tell it pained her to know that Eric's father and her own father were at odds, and not in just some small way either. It occurred to me that King Triton's throne was under threat not only from from Eric's father, but from Eric as well. After all, King Triton did not have any sons to be his heir - he only had daughters. How would he feel if Ariel married Eric, thus turning over King Triton's kingdom to the enemy? But on the other hand, I mused, perhaps it would be a way to unite the two kingdoms and end the strife?

Curious, I asked Ariel and Eric, "How did two people on opposing sides of a civil conflict meet and fall in love?"

The question turned Ariel's solemn expression to one of excitement. Her blue eyes widened and her lips opened as if to burst out telling their love story, but Adam's chuckle interrupted her attempt.

Eric looked at Adam again with that same tense, apprehensive look he had had before. I could tell that Adam's chuckle was meant to deflect some sort of tension going on, though I had no idea why.

"It's actually a hilarious story!" Adam said, deciding to answer for the two. Eric still looked worried about what Adam might say. Ariel and I exchanged a look, silently agreeing with each other that we were getting very dodgy vibes from both gentlemen.

Adam began his story. "Eric and I were in Cyprus because my father and I were dropping Eric off with his father once and for all to start university there. We were having one of those wild nights - boys will be boys after all." He laughed, and I saw a slight smile emerging from Eric's lips, but he still had the same concerned look in his eyes.

Adam continued, "Anyway, while our fathers were smoking cigars and catching up on the news, we got a little drunk, snuck away, and took a boat out to the ocean. Now, granted, it probably wasn't the best choice being drunk while trying to steer a wooden boat into the ocean, but hey! It's that very action that brought us to Ariel's cotillion ceremony!"

"So you're saying if you didn't get drunk and make the senseless decision you did to drive a boat, you wouldn't have met Ariel? Do you guys know you could've been killed?" I scolded.

"Love is always worth it," Eric said as he squeezed Ariel's hand bringing it closer to this lap.

"Wait, wait, wait! You still haven't gotten to the part where you both finally met," I urged Adam.

"Well our boat kind of…toppled over. Luckily we were near the shore, but..." His voice deepened dramatically, trying to sound intense and dangerous. "We were in enemy territory!" He looked around the table meaningfully, trying to heighten the suspense.

Eric rolled his eyes at Adam's theatrics and continued the story. "As we swam to the shore, I heard a beautiful voice. It was coming from the outdoor coliseum. I wasn't as inebriated as Adam claims. But even if I were, no one would be able to NOT notice her voice. It was...magical. Like the voice of an angel." He smiled down at Ariel next to him. "We crept closer and sat up in the hills that towered up behind the back of the coliseum, where no one could see us. Below, thousands of people were seated, listening to Ariel. Even though I was far up behind the stands hiding out with Adam, I could see King Triton. No one could ever miss his trident. He sat looking proudly at Ariel and the rest of his daughters sat next to him. I knew I'd be in trouble if he saw me, but I didn't care. I just sat there, captivated by Ariel's heavenly voice. At that moment, I knew that I HAD to meet her, no matter what the consequences."

"Wow!" I said with a sigh. It was so romantic - Eric was willing to put himself in danger just to meet her! "How did you manage to meet her without getting caught, or worse yet, killed?"

"Ah, well, that's where my buddy Adam here comes into play." He grinned. "It seems that when it comes to the Master of Disguise, Adam holds the crown." Then he gave a startled yelp of pain. "Ow!"

Adam said innocently, "Oh, did I accidentally kick you? Sorry." He gave Eric a hard, meaningful look, then turned to me and continued Eric's story. "Like I said, we were kind of drunk-"

_"__You _were drunk. I wasn't!" Eric protested.

"Okay. Do you really want to confess to Belle that you were sober enough to knowingly put on a woman's ballgown just to see Ariel backstage?"

Eric buried his forehead in his hands in embarrassment. "Thanks for that, Adam," he moaned jokingly.

"So, yes, Belle: we dressed up as women to meet Ariel. There! I'm man enough to admit it," Adam said with a sly smile as he darted a look to Eric.

Ariel and I were holding our stomachs in laughter.

Ariel added, "Just to clarify, Belle, there were a number of performers that day. It wasn't just me having a coming-out ceremony! Lots of upper-class young ladies around Cyprus celebrate theirs as well, and sometimes there are multiple ceremonies on the same day. The coliseum gets booked so the young ladies can do the performance portion of their coming-out party and all their families come. More often than not, the whole city comes out to see the talent of the young ladies. The talents showcased by the young ladies vary, but it's mostly singing, playing an instrument, reciting a poem by heart, or performing a dance. I was the last one to perform that day, so there was a lot of hustle and bustle backstage. It was easy for Eric to slip in without being noticed. Only women are allowed backstage, so that explains why Adam and Eric had to be disguised as women." She giggled at the memory. "You two made fine-looking women by the way!" she added teasingly.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" I said in awe.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. Keeps me in touch with my feminine side!" Adam said with a wink as he finished his cup of coffee.

Eric pleaded, "Belle you've got to promise never to tell anyone! Plus I did do it for true love after all!"

"Your secret's safe with me," I reassured him. "Now, tell me the rest! What happened when you came backstage?"

Ariel explained that Eric had come into her dressing room claiming to be a servant while Adam, disguised, guarded the door. "At first, I screamed! I mean, there was a strange man or a 'she-man' in my dressing room!"

"She did! I heard it from outside. At first I thought we blew our cover," Adam said.

"I was scared, especially when Eric took off the wig and the gown," Ariel went on. "I recognized him right away. I knew who he was. He was the enemy, and I was told to never talk to any Turkish Cypriots, let alone the opposing family whose mere existence threatened my father's throne! So my first thought was 'Maybe he's out to get me!' But from everything I'd heard about Eric, there was never anything malevolent said about him. And he didn't _look _threatening. He looked warm and kind, and honestly, a little nervous! He started apologizing right away for startling me, and explained that he heard me sing and he thought my voice was beautiful, and he just had to meet me. I remember hearing my heart beat so loud and I couldn't make it out if it was mine or his. I just looked at him and I saw very kind eyes, and, well...sometimes you just _know._" Her voice trailed off as she looked lovingly at Eric.

Adam rolled his eyes at her sentimentality._ "Anyway,_ while they were inside doing all the 'falling in love' stuff, I knew we were going to get caught if we didn't get away soon. So I peeked in -"

"And that's when I saw Adam! He recognized him immediately with his red hair and all," Ariel said. "Adam had come with his father time to time to discuss business with my own father. So when I saw him guarding the door, it made me feel better. I knew any friend of Adam _must_ be trustworthy, even if he's supposed to be the 'sworn enemy'." She winked at Eric.

"Wow, Adam, your father is quite the businessman, working with both Eric's and Ariel's fathers," I commented.

"Yeah, you have no idea the pressure I'm under to one day do the same," Adam said. "If I'm the Master of Disguise, he's the Master of Business."

"So you _are_ the Master of Disguise? Do you go around in disguise a lot?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, no! I mean, um..." He coughed, loosening his collar a bit. "I, uh, just meant that it was my idea and all for us to dress up as women. And I've made Eric dress up like different people sometimes just so we can get out of my dad's eye to do fun stuff," he said quickly, as if he was trying to quickly brush over the subject. I simply nodded, getting the hint he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Eric and Adam had to get back to the shoreline and find a boat so they could get away, since theirs had capsized," Ariel said. "I helped them with that. They still had to be disguised as women for fear that someone would try to hurt Eric. Eric said he had been a little reluctant to stay in Cyprus, because it meant not going back to France anymore to spend time with his friend. But he said that now he thought it was the best thing that could've happened to him, because it meant being closer to _me." _Ariel practically swooned at the memory. "We agreed to meet up secretly after that. Ever since then, we've always managed to find ways to meet. Since he began attending university, it's been trickier for him to sneak away from his personal guards, but not impossible. We had set places and times to meet, and codes that only he and I could understand."

"Very intricate codes, if I may add," Adam commented. At our puzzled looks, he added defensively, "What? I found them in Eric's room one day and I couldn't figure them out!"

"You let him see the code?" Ariel yelped at Eric.

"No! He snuck into my dorm room one night, claiming he was running away from the Parthenon for a while to get this obsessed girl off of him," Eric said, trying to defend himself.

Adam buried his forehead in his hands. "Really, Eric? Is this payback or something?" Adam clearly didn't appreciate Eric divulging his girl problems.

"Maybe," Eric said with a smirk as he took a sip of coffee.

I knew Adam had a bit of a playboy background from the gossip I heard from school, so this was no surprise to me. But it was comical to see Eric putting Adam in his place and hearing about all the adventurous qualms they had faced together.

"Please don't judge me, Belle," Adam pleaded.

I laughed in response. I couldn't help it. "Easier said than done!" I teased back. "Don't worry, Adam, I think you're perfectly normal. Dressing up as woman, going boat riding while drunk and running across the continent to get away from an obsessive ex-girlfriend...all pretty typical things in my book." I grinned.

But he looked so embarrassed that I relented and patted his hand. "Don't worry," I reassured him. "Actually I think it all sounds quite exciting!" He smiled back, looking relieved.

Eric said to Ariel, "Anyway, Adam was visiting and saw one of your letters on my desk."

"It's not like I could make out your 'love code' anyway, Ariel," Adam added mockingly.

Ariel rolled her eyes at his comment, then turned to me and continued the story. "We started off as friends. Even though we had that immediate connection, I was still taken aback and especially cautious, given that Eric was 'the enemy.' But little by little during our meetings, I found myself falling in love. It helped that Adam was sometimes around to hold guard during our secret meetings, since he visited Eric often, especially in the summers. The rest is history."

"Well, it looks you've explained everything to Belle...except for the part where you left for the Parthenon without telling me!" Eric pointed out. "I looked for a coded message everywhere, thinking that I had maybe misplaced it. When I hadn't heard from you in a while, that's when I learned from my guards that you had actually left the country."

Ariel looked upset and regretful. I almost felt a little uncomfortable that Adam and I were there. It seemed like a conversation that should be between the two of them.

"I know," Ariel said softly. " I regret not saying goodbye. We've talked about this already. My father found one of your coded messages and confronted me about it. I pretended I didn't know what it was or who it was from, but he could see from the dialect that it was Turkish. So I had to be VERY careful after that and not do anything to cause more suspicion, which meant I couldn't risk writing to tell you what was going on. But I AM sorry. It was my fault for not hiding the coded message better. My father was concerned that I was befriending someone from the enemy side, so he sent me away to university in France to put a stop to it. I had no say in the matter."

"But it didn't stop me from following you, once I knew where you were," Eric said lovingly. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, if I had to."

She kissed him, then said, "Well, that discussion got a little heavier than I was expecting! The last thing I want to do is talk about my father! I could use some fresh air."

"Shall we head out?" Eric asked. She nodded.

As we were leaving the restaurant, I felt satisfyingly full from both the conversation and the food. The meal was so decadent and delicious; we hadn't even had room for dessert. I was, however, a bit tired, and I hoped I wasn't too obvious about it - I didn't want to come off as rude. But by the end of our feast, I couldn't hold back my yawns, which got more and more frequent. The nights of working at the tavern were taking a toll on me. _Thank goodness I don't have to go to work till Thursday! _I thought – but then felt a pang in my heart at the thought, realizing that it also meant I had to wait five days till I saw my secret customer.

We decided the only way to digest all the rich decadent food we had eaten for dinner was to take a walk, so we all headed to the inn where Eric and Ariel were staying. The corset I was wearing was not helping, and although I didn't wear mine as tight as some women do, it wasn't doing anything to ease the situation. At least the walk would be the jumpstart we needed to make our bellies feel more at ease!

Eric and Adam walked side by side in front of us. Ariel and I trailed behind as I told her about the lovely group of girls I had met earlier today.

"I can't believe you went out of your way to get to know people!" Ariel exclaimed.

"I can't believe I forgot to mention them to you!" I replied in equal astonishment.

"My goodness, Belle. How many times have I tried to encourage you to go out there and make friends? Every time we go to class, I talk to everyone before the professor walks in, but you just sit there reading your book!" Ariel added. I couldn't help but bashfully agree. She was right. I could tell Adam agreed as well as, overhearing our conversation, he looked back at us and met my gaze with a smile.

Ariel went on, "I'm proud of you, meeting new people. I know it takes you out of your comfort zone sometimes."

I nodded. "Well, these girls were pretty nice. Reminded me a lot of you." I paused to lift up my skirt a bit so I could walk over the cobblestone path that had just come up. The path had changed its texture since we were now walking over a short bridge. The path wasn't entirely level, and I noted Ariel too lifted one side of her skirt ever so slightly. People walking in the opposite direction too were taking careful steps. The women held tight on to their men with one hand for steadiness and support while the other hand lifted up their skirts to prevent tripping.

The cobblestone path finally turned into one of smoother texture as we reached the other side of the bridge. The area was starting to look familiar. _Where have I seen this bridge before? The stream below it, that building there – why, EVERYTHING looks familiar! _Then I realized I was near the tavern. As I looked from out of the bridge, there it was - my place of work, dimly lit in the far distance. We were far enough from the tavern so that I couldn't see details inside, but it didn't stop me from wondering if Gaston was present, or if Katerina had finally arrived to help out, and of course if Mrs. Potts was okay. Suddenly I realized that I was nearer to the tavern that I had ever been on my own two feet. Usually I would be viewing this image from the window of a carriage.

"By the way," I whispered, "That's the tavern there yonder."

Ariel looked over and smiled. "So that's where your lover and you romance, huh?" She giggled.

I smiled in return. "Anyway, about the charming girls I met this morning," I continued at normal volume. "Tiana is the president of the sorority, and Ariel, you would _love_ her! She's so down to earth!"

"I've heard of her mother, actually. She's THE seamstress to the rich and famous! She's made almost every cotillion gown for all the royal ladies in the world. If you don't have one made from her to wear, you might as well not even have a cotillion." She laughed, then added in a softer tone, but still loud enough for the boys to hear, "You know, the day I met Eric at my cotillion I was wearing a gown that Tiana's mother had sewn."

As we approached the Inn, it seemed too soon to end the walk. However a yawn coming out of nowhere disagreed with my thoughts, reminding me that it was probably best to end the night sooner than later.

"Do you guys want to come up? I can ring for some more coffee," Eric suggested.

From the corner of my eye I could see Adam staring at me with his deep blue eyes as if he were trying to read my thoughts. "I don't know, friend. Belle looks tired," he said.

"Come on, just a little cup of coffee," Ariel insisted as she tugged on my hand, pulling me toward the entrance of the inn. I didn't want the energy from tonight to end. I had never hung out with a group of friends like this before, ever in my life. However, I truly was feeling weary and I knew what I needed more than anything was sleep.

I smiled but politely declined. "Adam's right. Ariel, it's been a long week. I could use some sleep, and more coffee will just keep me up."

Ariel smiled in understanding. "I know," she replied softly as she let go of my hand, understanding that working at the tavern and keeping up with studies were taking a toll on my stamina.

Eric came around Ariel and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her in.

"At least let us arrange a carriage to take you and Adam to the dorm," Eric offered politely. We didn't refuse.

**Many Thanks to TRUDIROSE for Beta-Reading this chapter!**


End file.
